Plus facile à dire qu'à faire
by Nyimphadora
Summary: HPDM slash. A Hogwarts, Harry décide d'intervenir contre les mauvais traitements infligés aux Slytherins depuis la fin de la guerre. Il aurait pu choisir une tâche bien plus facile… telle que gravir le mont Everest.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : L'univers appartient à JKR, l'histoire est une traduction de _Water from a stone_ de Lomonaaeren.

 **Résumé** : HPDM slash. A Hogwarts, Harry décide d'intervenir contre les mauvais traitements infligés aux Slytherins depuis la fin de la guerre. Il aurait pu choisir une tâche bien plus facile… telle que gravir le mont Everest.

 **Note** : J'ai adoré la fanfic originale, d'où cette traduction ! L'histoire est terminée et comporte douze chapitres. Le titre anglais fait référence à une expression anglaise " _Plus facile d'obtenir de l'eau d'une pierre_ " venant elle-même de l'expression " _plus facile d'obtenir du sang d'une pierre_ " pour indiquer la difficulté d'obtenir quelque chose. L'expression équivalente française est un peu moins sympa, mais au moins vous comprendrez la signification.

Aussi j'ai décidé de conserver les noms et certaines appellations anglaises parce que je les apprécie et que j'y suis vraiment habituée. Et puis, c'est dans ces mots que réside la véritable JKR... Alors vous vous y ferez vite, j'en suis sûre !

J'espère que vous apprécierez, bonne lecture :)

.

 **Plus facile à dire qu'à faire** (Water from a Stone)

.

* * *

.

 _ **Chapitre Un** – Hogwarts est toujours à l'écoute_

.

Lorsque les rumeurs atteignirent Harry pour la première fois, il n'y fit pas trop attention. Oui, ce serait mieux si ces idiots de Gryffindor, Ravenclaw et Hufflepuff (considérant que toute personne pourvue d'intelligence ne s'abaisserait pas à ça) étaient capable de laisser les Slytherins tranquilles, mais d'un autre côté les Slytherins avaient choisi de revenir dans une école où ils se savaient discrédités. Ils auraient dû s'attendre à recevoir des insultes et de bruyants commentaires sur le fait qu'ils auraient été parfaitement heureux de vivre dans un monde dominé par Voldemort. Ils pouvaient soit supporter cela en silence, soit aller se plaindre aux professeurs. Ce n'était pas le problème d'Harry.

Et puis, tout changea.

Ce fut en un soir de septembre, alors qu'il revenait de son entrainement de Quidditch et s'était arrêté pour fixer la lune et méditer, que ça commença. Il avait beaucoup fait cela dernièrement, méditer. Non pas qu'il ne pensât à quoi que ce soit de particulier, il laissait juste errer ses pensées sur le pourquoi du comment il était toujours en vie pour admirer la lune et à quel point c'était merveilleux d'avoir une fois de plus survécu.

Un bruit sourd se produisit derrière lui.

Harry fit un bond. La baguette déjà à la main, il se retourna aussitôt. En dépit du fait que la guerre fût finie, et que toutes personnes sensées s'accordassent sur ce point, il restait toujours des gens à qui ça ne convenait pas. Tel que certains Mangemorts qui pourraient toujours trouver un moyen de se faufiler entre les nouvelles protections de l'école.

A présent, seul le silence l'entourait. Mais, soudainement, Harry perçut de l'agitation venant de derrière un des arbres élancés qui avaient été plantés à la mémoire des morts. Il s'élança en avant, contrôlant avec méfiance autour de lui pour être sûr de ne pas tomber dans une embuscade.

Le bruit sourd se répéta à nouveau alors qu'il s'approchait, et cette fois il aurait pu jurer qu'il s'agissait d'un grognement de douleur. Harry surgit de derrière les arbres. La baguette brandit, il s'attendait à trouver des Mangemorts ou peut-être quelques Slytherins en train de tourmenter un Gryffindor.

Au lieu de cela, c'était une Pansy Parkinson qui se battait pour sa vie contre Michael Corner et Terry Boot. Harry eut un moment d'hésitation. Parkinson était celle qui s'était écriée qu'il valait mieux le livrer à Voldemort. Et, depuis la rentrée, elle avait continué à le regarder avec mépris chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient dans les couloirs, comme pour lui dire qu'elle ne reviendrait pas sur ses convictions et que le monde serait meilleur sans Harry.

Mais, là, son visage était couvert d'ecchymoses et bien qu'elle venait juste de planter son coude dans l'abdomen de Michael, le faisant se courber et gémir, Harry était presque sûr que ce n'était pas elle qui avait commencé la bagarre.

D'autre part, si Harry éprouvait suffisamment de rancœur à son égard pour vouloir l'affronter en duel, c'était vraiment injuste de se battre à deux contre un.

Il dirigea sa baguette vers les pieds de Terry et s'écria : « _Reducto !_ »

C'était difficile de viser dans la pénombre, mais le sol se déchira sous les pieds de Terry, juste comme il l'avait voulu. Terry perdit brusquement l'équilibre et s'enfonça un peu dans le sol avant d'en tomber à la renverse. Pansy fut quant à elle propulser en arrière et Harry lança rapidement un charme d'amortissement pour qu'elle atterrisse en toute sécurité. Puis, il marcha d'un pas rapide vers Michael and Terry, essayant de paraître le plus menaçant possible. La boue tourbillonnait autour des deux garçons, comme essayant de les plaquer au sol.

Michael fut le premier à se remettre sur ses pieds puisqu'il n'avait pas eut la bouche remplie de terre. Il prit une grande bouffée d'air et cracha à Harry.

« Qu'est ce que tu fous ? »

« Je me débarrasse de quelques ordures, » répondit Harry. Il réalisa qu'il était en train de trembler et ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Etait-il tant que ça en colère ? Pourtant il savait que les Slytherins subissaient ce genre de harcèlement. « Qu'est ce que vous vous apprêtiez à lui faire, Corner ? Quelle petite torture était au programme ? Que diriez-vous d'un petit viol ? »

Michael tressaillit, juste comme Harry le voulait. « On ne ferait jamais ça, » dit il. « Les Mangemorts font ça, pas nous. » Sa voix se fit moins assurée, chargée de souvenirs, et il détourna le regard, se tordant les doigts.

Harry sentit une salve de remord l'envahir comme à chaque fois qu'il pensait à tous ces gens qui avaient souffert à Hogwarts l'année passée. Il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas y penser. Comme Hermione ne cessait de lui rappeler, il n'aurait pas pu se trouver ici pour les protéger et en même temps parti à la chasse aux Horcruxes.

« Donc, la tabasser est une activité acceptable ? » demanda-t-il. « Tu es en train de me dire que les Mangemorts ne battaient jamais personne ? Neville m'a montré les cicatrices qui lui sont restées de ses côtes cassées, tellement il se faisait frapper. »

Terry, se redressant péniblement, secoua la tête avec impatience. « Mais ils ne le faisaient jamais aux Slytherins, » dit-il. « Et, _ça_ , ça compte. On essaye juste de rendre la pareille aux Slytherins pour tout ce qu'ils nous ont fait subir. »

Harry aurait vraiment voulu se taper la tête contre le jeune arbre à sa droite, mais ce n'était qu'un bébé et il ne méritait pas ça. « Moi qui pensait avoir le monopole des stupides excuses ici, » dit-il. « A quel point les Slytherins ont-ils réellement aidé les Mangemorts, hein ? Je sais qu'ils ont été favorisés plus d'une fois, mais ils étaient en fait autant des victimes que n'importe qui d'autre. »

« Des fois ils les ont aidés, » affirma Terry, croisant ses bras sur son torse. « A ton avis, pourquoi n'y avait il aucun Slytherins avec Neville dans la Salle sur Demande ? »

« Parce que Neville et les autres ne leur faisaient pas confiance, » dit Harry. « N'essaye pas de m'embrouiller, Terry. Je connais toutes les réponses à tes questions, et peut-être même mieux que toi tu ne les connais. Souviens-toi que j'ai traversé la même guerre contre Voldemort, et du même côté que toi. Et pourquoi la mention de son nom te fait toujours sursauter comme s'il allait surgir au coin de la rue ? » dit-t-il avec impatience. « Je pensais que ce n'était que les Slytherins et les lâches qui tremblaient comme ça, » ajouta-t-il sur un ton qui en disait long.

« Nous ne sommes pas lâches ! » s'exclama Michael, le visage devenu rouge.

« Tabasser une Slytherin, à deux contre un ? » demanda Harry. « Je crois que vous l'êtes. Et vous n'avez même pas suivi la correcte procédure d'affrontement en duel non plus, alors ça ne ressemble pas vraiment à un combat loyal. Est-ce que vous lui avez arraché sa baguette ? » Il était devenu doué à lire la culpabilité sur le visage des gens, et il lança un sort de convocation en levant les yeux au ciel. « _Accio_ baguette de Parkinson. » Cette dernière s'échappa de la poche de Michael pour atterrir entre les mains d'Harry. Il la jeta en direction de Parkinson sans même se retourner pour voir si elle l'avait ramassée. « Lâches, » répéta Harry.

« Tu ne peux pas nous élever aux critères de Gryffindor, » protesta Terry, les bras toujours croisés comme s'il pensait que ça lui donnait plus d'autorité. « Nous ne sommes de pas la Maison de la bravoure. »

« Non, vous êtes de celle de l'intelligence. C'est pourquoi je m'attendais un peu plus à ce que vous réfléchissiez avant d'agir bêtement et de punir les Slytherins pour ce que les Mangemorts ont fait. » rétorqua Harry. « De plus, les Gryffindors sont ceux supposés battre les Slytherins. Nous sommes en rivalité depuis toujours. Alors si vous faites les choses que les Gryffindors font, attendez-vous à ce qu'on vous élève aux mêmes critères. »

Harry perçut un ricanement derrière lui. Il se retourna avec méfiance. Il n'avait pas pensé que Michael et Terry ait pu avoir des spectateurs dissimulés depuis le début. Mais ce n'était que Parkinson qui, malgré son état, était encore capable de railler.

« Oh, _très bien_ , » dit Michael en tapant du pied. « Mais nous dirons à tout le monde que tu es maintenant un sympathisant des Slytherins, tu sais… » grogna-t-il avant qu'ils ne s'éloignent tous deux avec rage.

« Tu n'es pas si bon que ça à inventer des insultes ! » lui cria encore Harry dans son dos. Terry lui lança un regard furieux, mais Michael ne se retourna pas. Harry les regarda s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient disparu de sa vue, faisant tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts et sentant l'excitation battre dans ses veines. Puis, il se tourna pour faire face à Parkinson.

Elle se tenait debout, les bras croisés d'une façon bien plus intimidante que Terry avait tenté de l'être, et le visage débarrassé de toutes blessures. Elle avait probablement lancé un sort de guérison pendant qu'il était occupé à _gronder_ Terry et Michael, pensa Harry.

« Si tu as fait ça pour gagner la gratitude des Slytherins, tu devrais te souvenir de toute la souffrance que tu nous as déjà infligé dans le passé, » dit-elle, remuant à peine ses lèvres.

Harry grimaça. « Oh oui, j'ai absolument besoin de la gratitude des Slytherins. Surtout depuis que vous avez une position si importante dans l'école maintenant. »

Il se rendit compte un peu trop tard que ça risquerait de l'énerver, mais au lieu de cela elle eut soudainement l'air préoccupée. Mais, une minute plus tard, elle avait revêtu son visage de pierre et se contenta de fixer Harry jusqu'à ce que ce dernier n'haussa les épaules et se détourna.

« Essaye de te rester loin d'eux, » lui cria-t-il par-dessus l'épaule. « Et, la prochaine fois, utilise un Patronus pour appeler à l'aide. »

« Je ne sais pas comment le faire, » dit Parkinson d'une voix froide et assurée.

« Alors trouve toi quelqu'un pour t'apprendre. »

Harry se précipita vers le château, essayant de ne pas penser à quel point peu de personnes dans l'école, en dehors de ceux qui avaient fait parti de l'Armée de Dumbledore, étaient capable d'en produire un. Même le nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Professeur Meadows, n'était probablement pas capable de le faire. Il était davantage un sorcier chercheur qu'un combattant, et Harry en apprenait beaucoup sur la manière dont les sorts étaient construits mais beaucoup moins sur la manière de les lancer.

Mais ce n'était pas son problème, se dit-il. Il avait sauvé Parkinson une fois, mais il n'y avait aucun moyen que tous les autres Slytherins aient besoin d'être sauvés.

 _Et même s'ils l'étaient, que quelqu'un d'autre endosse le rôle du fichu héros pour une fois._

 ** _-o-_**

Toutefois, d'autres incidents ne cessèrent de se produire, et il semblait que personne d'autre de soit enclin à être un héros.

Harry remarqua que quelques personnes le regardaient étrangement le lendemain matin au petit-déjeuner, mais il fit de son mieux pour les ignorer. Il savait que Terry et Michael avaient probablement tout raconté à leurs amis, mais ça ne le dérangeait pas. Ces amis pouvaient parler d'Harry autant qu'ils le voulaient. Il ne pensait pas vraiment que quelqu'un oserait lui tendre une embuscade ou essayerait de le rouer de coups, pas alors qu'il pouvait toujours ressentir une sorte de crainte mêlée d'admiration tout autour de lui.

Il ne comprenait pas les regards insistants qui venaient de la table des Slytherins, en revanche. De ce qu'il savait des Slytherins, Parkinson ne leur aurait probablement pas raconté son sauvetage parce que ça l'aurait fait paraître faible.

Mais ils étaient bien là. Insistants. Harry les ignora et se replongea dans ses œufs brouillés, écoutant Hermione d'une seule oreille.

« Ce n'est jamais trop tard pour commencer à étudier, Ron, » dit-elle. Elle étala un parchemin sur la table, dégageant miraculeusement un espace entre les toasts, la confiture, les œufs, les omelettes et une demi-douzaine d'autres mets que les elfes de maison estimaient raisonnable de servir pour le petit-déjeuner. « Ecoute. J'ai établi un programme précis pour tous les jours du trimestre, et même pour les jours de vacances… »

« Les vacances sont supposés être des jours de repos, » l'interrompit Ron, gémissant en dépit de sa bouche pleine de toast. Des miettes se répandirent sur la table. Harry sourit. Après toutes les complications de la nuit dernière, ça lui faisait du bien de se retrouver dans un monde qu'il comprenait et en compagnie de ses meilleurs amis, l'un parlant la bouche pleine et l'autre obsédée par les études. « Tu ne peux pas avoir un programme d'études pendant les vacances. C'est immoral. »

« C'est la série d'examens qui va déterminer tout _le reste de notre vie_ , » dit Hermione. Elle avait développé une nouvelle astuce depuis la guerre qui consistait à baisser sa voix au lieu de l'élever lorsqu'elle voulait faire passer un message. Harry l'avait découverte en train d'étudier des livres de rhétorique pendant l'été et c'était probablement de là qu'elle avait tiré cette technique. Elle se pencha vers Ron, le visage illuminé. « Veux-tu réellement abandonner toutes tes chances de bien faire ? »

Ron attrapa sa main et déposa un baiser dessus. « Je suis au moins sûr d'une chose que je me ferais pour le reste de ma vie, » murmura-t-il. « Alors, je ne m'inquiète pas autant que tu l'aimerais. »

Hermione cligna des yeux et se mit à rougir brusquement en comprenant le sous-entendu. Harry dissimula son sourire en se penchant à nouveau sur ses œufs. Hermione avait récemment la mauvaise habitude de se tourner vers lui, de surprendre son sourire et de lui demander à voix haute qu'est ce qui était si amusant, comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'il partage sa blague avec toute la table de Gryffindor.

Et, soudainement, Harry entendit un brusque fracas. Il tourna aussitôt la tête.

Malfoy était assis au bout de la table des Slytherins, fixant l'assiette brisée devant lui. Un Hufflepuff de septième année, dont Harry ignorait le nom mais savait préfet pour l'avoir plusieurs fois croisé dans les couloirs, avait apparemment jeté quelque chose dans le plat. Le visage et toute la tenue de Malfoy étaient couverts d'éclaboussures de nourriture.

« Ooh, _pardon_ , » dit le Hufflepuff, les yeux écarquillés et innocents. « Je ne t'avais pas vu. » Il s'arrêta deux secondes et ajouta : « Mais, je n'ai pas à m'excuser, n'est-ce pas ? Parce que comment arrives-tu à distinguer la nourriture au milieu de toute cette crasse qui te recouvre déjà ? »

De nombreux rires jaillirent de la table des Hufflepuff, puis bientôt tous les autres se joignirent aux moqueries, excepté les Slytherins. Harry remarqua toutefois que certains, y compris Hermione, affichaient un air désapprobateur, mais aucun d'entre eux ne se leva pour dénoncer l'injustice.

Malfoy, le visage parfaitement inexpressif, leva une main et essuya son visage du revers de la manche, se débarrassant de la marmelade qui dégoulinait de ses joues. Puis, il se plia en avant pour nettoyer sa robe avec la serviette que venait de lui tendre Parkinson. Harry se demanda pourquoi il n'utilisait pas sa baguette, et puis réalisa que le préfet était toujours planté à côté de la table avec l'air d'attendre quelque chose de Malfoy. Et à la seconde même où Malfoy essayerait de sortir sa baguette, il y avait de forte chance pour que le Hufflepuff prenne ça pour un challenge et que la situation dégénère, pensa Harry.

Dudley avait tyrannisé Harry de la même façon. C'était évident, c'était méchant et c'était stupide.

Et personne n'avait jamais défendu Harry non plus, même lorsqu'un témoin avait clairement pu voir que ce qui était arrivé était la faute de Dudley et non pas celle d'Harry.

Harry était déjà sur ses pieds et en train de traverser la Grande Salle avant qu'il n'ait eût le temps d'y réfléchir. Il lui sembla pourtant bien avoir entendu Ron dire quelque chose du genre : « Malfoy l'a probablement cherché, mec. Pense à tout ce qu'il a déjà fait ! »

Malfoy et le Hufflepuff levèrent tous deux les yeux vers lui lorsqu'il s'approcha. Le préfet semblait légèrement intéressé. Malfoy lui lança quant à lui le même regard fixe que Parkinson la nuit dernière. Harry se dit qu'ils devaient probablement s'entraîner ensemble et se demanda quel Slytherin avait gagné le Concours du Regard le Plus Inexpressif.

« Ce que tu viens juste de faire, » commença Harry, en arrivant près du Hufflepuff qui était aussi grand que beau et qui lui rappela un peu Cédric. Et cela rendait la situation encore pire, pensa Harry, s'accrochant à sa colère plutôt qu'à la tentation d'aller retourner s'asseoir.

« Oui ? » dit le garçon, tout sourire, et manifestement convaincu qu'Harry allait le féliciter.

« C'est vraiment tout ce que tu sais faire ? » demanda Harry d'une voix moqueuse. « Et devant tous les professeurs, en plus ? » Il jeta un coup d'œil à leur table et réalisa alors qu'aucun des professeurs ne leur prêtaient attention. Le bruit d'explosion et les moqueries ne semblaient pas avoir été suffisamment bruyantes pour atteindre leurs oreilles. Ou peut-être avaient-ils choisi de les ignorer, eux aussi, parce qu'ils étaient si contents de voir les Slytherins se faire tourmenter à leur tour. Même Slughorn, l'actuel directeur de Slytherin, ne se souciait que des personnes qui avaient des relations.

Cette idée rendit Harry malade, et il prit une grande inspiration. Il essaya de se rappeler que les professeurs de son école primaire ne s'étaient pas non plus rendus compte qu'il se faisait harceler.

« Tu devrais avoir entendu le genre de chose qu'il m'a dit l'année dernière, » dit le Hufflepuff, devenant rouge. « Tu devrais avoir entendu ce qu'il a dit à ma sœur. »

« Et tu ne t'es jamais dit qu'agir comme ça était peut-être pour lui la seule manière de survivre lorsque des Mangemorts rôdaient dans le coin ? » Harry le regarda avec pitié. « Tu n'as jamais rien fait que tu regrettes l'année dernière ? »

Le Hufflepuff lui jeta un regard froid, ayant maintenant du mal à retrouver sa prestance. « Non. Pas comme ça. »

Harry secoua la tête. « Mais tu ne t'es pas non plus lever pour les défendre à chaque fois que quelqu'un se faisait battre, n'est-ce pas ? Tu détournais le regard et continuait à marcher. Tu étais juste rassuré que ça ne soit pas tombé sur toi. » Il savait tout de ce type de comportement, parce qu'il avait déjà vu d'autres enfants agirent de même lorsque c'était Dudley qui tapait sur Harry. Ca ne les rendait ni bon ni mauvais aux yeux d'Harry, mais c'était en tout cas la preuve qu'ils n'étaient pas purement bons.

 _Je pourrais me passer de tous ces flashbacks de mon enfance ce matin._

« Comme si toi tu avais défendu qui que ce soit, » ricana-t-il. « Tu n'étais même pas là. »

Quelqu'un se déplaça à la table des Slytherins, juste derrière Harry. Il fit comme si de rien n'était. Il était presque certain que personne n'irait lui jeter un sort par derrière, et c'était la seule chose qui aurait pu le préoccuper en cet instant.

« Non, mais je sais comment c'était, » répondit-il calmement. « Et c'est justement parce que je n'étais pas présent que je peux y penser de façon plus rationnelle. Alors oui, ça fait rager de voir que les Slytherins ont moins souffert des Mangemorts que tous les autres. Mais je sais qu'eux aussi ont souffert. Et si tu penses sincèrement que leur vie aurait été plus facile si Voldemort avait survécu alors… Oh, nom de Merlin, arrête de _tiquer_ ! »

« Tu ne sais rien du tout, » murmura le Hufflepuff, une fois remis de son apparente tentative de s'enfoncer dans le sol juste au cas où le fantôme de Voldemort reviendrait pour le manger. « Et tu n'as jamais rien fait jusqu'à présent, à chaque fois qu'un de nous exécutait sa revanche sur ces saletés. Alors pourquoi intervenir maintenant ? »

 _Bonne question._

Harry se retourna et jeta un œil aux Slytherins pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait commencé à sermonner le Hufflepuff. Ils lui retournèrent son regard, arborant une expression de marbre, à l'exception de deux d'entre eux. Parkinson plissait les yeux comme si elle essayait de comprendre à quel jeu est-ce qu'il était en train de jouer.

Et Malfoy lançait à présent des regards furieux au Hufflepuff. Harry se demanda si il était maintenant encore plus fâché contre le Hufflepuff que contre lui.

 _Ridiculous. Je suis celui avec lequel il s'est battu toutes ces années._ Harry reporta à nouveau son regard sur le Hufflepuff et haussa les épaules. « Parce que tu l'as fait si ouvertement, » dit-il. « Et parce que j'en avais envie. Dégage. »

Le visage du Hufflepuff devint rouge vif de frustration. « Non, » dit-il tout en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. _Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde fait ça ?_ se demanda Harry. _S'il pense que ça m'impressionne, il se trompe…_ « Tu ne peux pas juste te contenter d'arriver comme ça et décider que ça doit s'arrêter. Tu n'en avais rien à faire avant. Laisse-nous tranquille et laisse-nous avoir la revanche que nous voulons. »

« Vous n'êtes clairement pas le genre de personnes que la guerre a endurcis et qui auraient une raison de chercher la vengeance, » dit Harry avec mépris. « Sinon vous seriez plutôt en train d'essayer d'attraper les derniers Mangemorts en cavale. Vous n'êtes qu'une bande de gamins frappant sur d'autres gamins. »

Il perçut davantage de mouvement derrière lui, comme si une bagarre se préparait. Mais si les Slytherins le poignardaient dans le dos juste parce qu'il les avait traités de gamins, alors ils ne valaient pas la peine d'être défendus. Et puis, c'était tellement plus amusant de regarder le Hufflepuff ressembler de plus en plus à l'Oncle Vernon lorsqu'il se mettait en colère. « Est-ce que tu sais qui je suis ? » demanda-t-il furieusement.

« Oui, » répondit Harry. « Quelqu'un qui s'en prend à quelqu'un qui ne t'a rien fait. »

« Tu n'en _sais_ rien de ça ! »

« Mais ça y ressemble, et tu ne m'as pas contredit. » Harry tourna les talons et commença à marcher vers la table des Gryffindors. « N'oublie pas de dire à tous ceux qui auraient la stupide idée de faire quelque chose du même genre qu'ils auront à faire à moi. Non pas parce que je suis soudainement un SYMPATHISANT des Slytherins, mais parce que ce que vous faites est mal, et que quelqu'un doit bien se dévouer pour vous arrêter. »

« Tu prends les Slytherins sous ta protection, alors ? » c'était une jeune fille qui s'était levée de la table de Ravenclaw qui avait parlé. Elle avait de grands yeux et de longs cheveux noirs rebelles. Harry se demanda si elle avait été de ceux à se sentir mal à chaque fois que les Slytherins s'étaient fait torturer et qu'elle était maintenant contente que quelqu'un assume enfin le devoir qu'elle n'avait pas osé prendre.

« Oui, » répondit Harry. « Pourquoi pas ? » Il sourit, songeant à quel point ça allait agacer Malfoy et comment Hermione approuverait avec sérieux pendant que Ron s'écrierait qu'il est devenu fou. « A partir de ce jour, tous les Slytherins de Hogwarts sont sous ma protection personnelle, et quiconque ose s'en prendre à eux aura à faire à moi. »

Les torches accrochées aux murs s'animèrent brusquement et des colonnes de feu blanc s'élancèrent dans les airs. Les flammes s'arquèrent au-dessus d'eux pour venir se rejoindre au milieu du plafond de la Grande Salle. Harry regardait le spectacle complètement bouche bée. Lorsque les piliers de feu entrèrent en collision, une pluie d'étincelle éclata au-dessus d'eux. Sans même réfléchir, Harry leva sa baguette pour jeter un bouclier de protection. Il s'agissait probablement d'une attaque contre les Slytherins, une fois de plus.

Le bout de sa baguette prit feu bien qu'Harry fût certain qu'aucune des étincelles immaculées ne l'avait encore approché. Toutefois, les étincelles crépitèrent soudainement vers lui. Harry essaya de réagir, mais ses doigts étaient comme pétrifiés sur sa baguette et il ressentait une curieuse énergie le parcourir comme s'il était fait de métal et qu'un éclair l'avait frappé.

Le feu le toucha.

Ça ne lui fit pas mal, mais les flammes s'enroulèrent autour de son cou et de ses bras comme des chaines. Elles lui léchèrent le corps, brûlant sa robe et son t-shirt jusqu'au niveau du cœur. A cet endroit, le feu s'appuya si fort contre sa poitrine que ce fût comme se faire heurter pas un soleil solide. Et puis, tout disparu.

Le silence inondait la grande salle. Harry baissa les yeux et remarqua à son grand dam qu'il avait _encore_ une nouvelle cicatrice. Cette dernière, de la forme d'une épée, se situait juste à l'emplacement du cœur _._

 _Juste pour une fois, j'aimerais bien pouvoir aborder une mystérieuse forme de magie qui ne me laisse pas de cicatrice_.

Les professeurs s'étaient enfin levés de table. McGonagall avait sa baguette levée vers le plafond et scandait quelque chose. Harry haussa à nouveau les yeux, mais les flammes blanches des torches s'étaient déjà consumées et le sort de McGonagall ne semblait pas produire quoi que ce soit.

Evidemment, Hermione fut à ses côtés en un rien de temps, et lança avec prudence un sort de guérison sur son torse. Harry entendit une sorte de bourdonnement, puis ressentit une douleur piquante qui le fit haleter. Il repoussa la baguette d'Hermione et baissa ses yeux pour constater des dégâts. Toutes traces de brûlure avaient disparu, mais la cicatrice demeurait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as _fait_? » demanda Hermione comme s'il s'agissait de sa faute.

« J'en sais foutrement rien ! » lui répondit-il en chuchotant, ce qui lui valu un regard réprobateur d'Hermione pour son langage.

Ron, qui avait suivi Hermione, tendit le cou pour observer la cicatrice de plus près et dit : « Hum, Harry, ça ressemble pas mal à une marque de serment. »

« Une quoi ? » demanda Harry. Etait-ce le destin qui voulait le faire collectionner toutes ces cicatrices ? Et qu'allait-il faire lorsque tout son corps serait recouvert, où mettrait-il ces fichus cicatrices ? Peut-être qu'il commencerait à les disposer en couches, cicatrices _sur_ cicatrices. Harry imagina son corps suturé tel un patchwork de morceaux de peau.

« Une cicatrice que tu reçois suite à un serment, pour symboliser le lien, » dit Ron, dont le teint devenait verdâtre. « En général, c'est une marque que tu acceptes volontairement et tu as besoin de témoins pour accomplir ce genre de rituel. Mais ta magie est tellement puissante et je crois que les torches ont fait naître des flammes provenant des bouts de chaque table… Je pense que tout le monde dans la Grande Salle a fait office de témoin. »

« Ma magie n'est pas aussi puissante, » commença à protester Harry. Il n'allait pas laisser Ron s'en sortir avec ce genre de discours. Non pas alors qu'il avait uniquement réussi à détruire Voldemort grâce à la baguette de sureau et s'être simplement offert aux Mangemorts pour qu'ils arrêtent de tuer tout le monde.

« Félicitations, Potter. »

Harry tourna la tête si rapidement qu'il s'en tordit presque le cou. Malfoy se tenait juste à côté de lui, arborant son habituel sourire mauvais. Il s'inclina dès lors où Harry posa les yeux sur lui.

« Tu as fait un serment que même les pouvoirs d'Hogwarts ont entendu, » dit-il, les yeux brillants. « La Grande Salle est le cœur du château, et tout le château a toujours été énormément concentré en magie. Et, maintenant, tu as prêté serment de nous protéger. »

« Mais… je n'avais pas l'intention de… » bégaya Harry, avant de s'enfouir la tête dans ses mains. Il pouvait entendre McGonagall interroger tout le monde au loin et Hermione qui claquait de la langue comme le faisait Mrs. Weasley et toutes les personnes à toutes les tables qui commençaient à s'agiter.

Malfoy lui tapota le coude. « Ne t'inquiètes pas, » dit-il d'une voix roucoulante. « Nous sommes tous plutôt impressionnés par ta bravoure et ton dévouement à faire en sorte que personne ne nous fasse du mal dans une école où presque tout le monde est déterminé à nous en faire. Et t'enchainer à un serment qui te feras partir en cendres si tu le brises, rien que ça ! » Il se pencha en avant, si proche de l'oreille d'Harry que personne d'autre n'aurait pu entendre, et ajouta : « Harry. »

Harry gémit tout haut.

Ce genre de chose n'arrivait _toujours_ qu'à lui.

.  
.


	2. Chapter 2

_**.**_

 _ **Note** : Merci un milliard de fois pour toutes vos reviews, vos encouragements et même ceux qui suivent en silence! Je prendrai le temps de répondre à chacun dès que possible. xx_

 _._

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chapitre Deux** – La nuit durant laquelle Harry ne dormit point _

_._

« Est-ce que vous réalisez ce que vous venez de faire, Mr. Potter ? »

Harry avait les yeux rivés sur ses doigts. A cet instant, ils s'entremêlaient et faisaient de petites explorations sur le dos de ses mains. Harry leur souhaitait bonne chance. Peut-être pourraient-ils trouver leur chemin vers une région suffisamment éloignée du redoutable regard perçant de la directrice.

« Je vous ai posé une question, Mr. Potter, » continua McGonagall, en baissant la voix. « Est-ce que vous savez pourquoi ce qui est arrivé… est arrivé ? »

« Ce sont deux différentes questions, » fit remarquer Harry en s'efforçant de paraître aussi aimable que possible. Mais il grimaça rapidement lorsque McGonagall le fusilla du regard.

« Répondez-y, » ordonna-t-elle. Et Harry décida qu'il ferrait mieux se réjouir de pouvoir encore répondre, après tout il aurait déjà pu être en train de se faire mesurer pour l'achat de son cercueil.

« Je ne savais pas qu'un pareil serment était possible, madame, » répondit-il. « C'est juste que… J'en ai eu tellement marre que les Slytherins se fassent attaquer sans arrêts, alors j'ai dit ça. Je ne pensais pas que la Grande Salle allait prendre ça pour un serment. Je ne pensais pas que les mots se lieraient littéralement à moi. » _Je ne pensais pas que Malfoy serait aussi foutrement content de la situation, mais j'aurais dû m'en douter. Il a dû se languir de sa vengeance depuis la fin de la guerre._

Mais Harry ne prononça pas ces derniers mots à voix haute, il existait des moyens bien plus rapides de se suicider s'il voulait tant que ça en finir.

« Quelqu'un aurait dû vous l'expliquer, » dit McGonagall. Elle retira ses lunettes pour les nettoyer tout en poussant un soupir las. « C'est davantage ma faute que la votre. Il semblerait que je n'en ai jamais eu le temps… Et puis, évidemment, j'ai l'habitude que les étudiants apprennent cela de leurs camarades venant de famille de sang pur, des commérages ou encore des livres. Hogwarts renferme tellement de secrets et vous avez passé toutes ces années majoritairement avec vos deux meilleurs amis, ou trop occupé par toutes vos mésaventures, que vous n'avez pas dû beaucoup avoir l'occasion d'apprendre des autres Gryffindors. »

Harry se renfrogna. Il n'en était pas vraiment sûr, mais il avait l'impression qu'elle essayait quand même de rejeter la faute sur lui.

« Pourquoi est-ce que personne d'autre ne semblait remarquer ce qu'il se passait avec les Slytherins, madame ? » demanda-t-il. « Je veux dire, ce préfet a quand même pulvérisé l'assiette de Malfoy en plein milieu de la Grande Salle, mais personne n'a rien fait. »

« Je n'ai rien vu, » dit McGonagall. « Pour ce qui est du reste, j'ai entendu quelques rumeurs en effet, mais je n'ai rien remarqué de substantiel. Je ne pourrai punir qui que ce soit tant que je n'y aurais pas assisté de mes propres yeux.

« Eh bien, » commença Harry, « maintenant vous avez entendu _et_ vu. Est-ce que vous essayerez de faire en sorte que les Slytherins demeurent en sécurité ? » Il retint son souffle. Rien qu'un tout petit peu d'aide supplémentaire rendrait son serment impossible plus facile.

« J'imagine que vous avez entendu les mêmes rumeurs que moi, Mr. Potter, » affirma McGonagall d'une voix tranquille mais qui donnait quand même envie à Harry de s'enfoncer dans le sol. « Pourtant vous n'avez pas fait mine d'agir avant aujourd'hui. Pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'au début je pensais qu'il le méritait un peu, » marmonna Harry. Ça semblait horrible, dit à voix haute, mais c'était également la vérité. « Ça aurait été un peu trop facile pour eux s'il avait juste pu se pointer à l'école et avoir tout le monde qui les ignore simplement. Je sais qu'ils ont juste essayé de survivre, comme tout le monde, l'année dernière… Mais certains d'entre eux ont aussi participé à la torture. Personne ne va _oublier_ ce que ces personnes leur ont fait subir, même si c'était pour survivre. Et comment faire la différence entre ceux-là et les quelques personnes qui ont probablement adoré jouer les tortionnaires ? »

« Et pourtant, vu la manière dont vous avez réagit aux moqueries de Mr. Matthieson, vous ne semblez plus éprouver beaucoup de rancœur, » commenta McGonagall.

« Je n'ai pas eu le temps de penser à tout ça sur l'instant, » répondit Harry. « Les taquineries sont une chose. Leur tourner le dos ou refuser de se trouver dans la même pièce que des Slytherins sont une chose. Je n'aimerais pas moi-même me retrouver dans la même pièce que Bellatrix Lestrange. » Il frissonna bien que cela fit plusieurs mois qu'elle fût morte. Il ne savait pas s'il arrêterait un jour de la retrouver dans ses cauchemars, elle, mais aussi les visages tordus de Voldemort, l'Oncle Vernon et Fenrir Greyback. « Mais leur faire du mal, les tourmenter et les provoquer jusqu'à ce qu'ils craquent et s'en prennent à nouveau à quelqu'un, ça c'est mal. De même que les tabasser, » ajouta-t-il en pensant à la manière dont Terry et Michael s'en étaient pris à Parkinson la nuit dernière.

« Ce n'est pas ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui, » dit McGonagall. « Ce n'est pas ça qui t'a amené à prêter serment. »

Harry toucha sa poitrine par automatisme, puis enleva brusquement sa main lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte. Il espérait que ça n'allait pas devenir un reflexe, comme celui qu'il avait de toucher sa cicatrice sur le front. Ça ne ferait que lui donner l'air encore plus flippant et suggestif. « Sans doute, mais pourquoi me reprocher tout cela, madame ? Ron m'a dit qu'un serment de ce genre ne pouvait être brisé, et Malfoy s'est fait une joie de m'en annoncer les conséquences. Et vous, vous semblez juste vouloir me blâmer. Pourquoi ? »

McGonagall sembla hésiter, puis finit par dire : « Je pense que ce n'est plus à toi de devoir à nouveau assumer le rôle du héros. Je crains que tu n'aies fait ce serment juste parce que tu te sentais dans l'obligation d'intervenir. Et, aussi injuste que cela puisse être en tant que directrice de cette école, je me particulièrement plus concernée par la santé mentale d'un de mes Gryffindors. »

Harry esquissa un sourire. « J'ai fait ce serment sans réfléchir, et je n'avais aucune idée des conséquences que cela aurait. Je pensais que ça ferait douter les prochains qui auraient l'intention de s'en prendre aux Slytherins, parce qu'ils auraient eu affaire à moi dès l'instant où je l'apprendrais. Pour être honnête, la nuit dernière encore je me disais qu'il fallait vraiment que j'arrête de jouer au héros. »

 _Et je me dis que j'aurais dû faire quelque chose à ce sujet auparavant._

« Très bien, » dit McGonagal. « Alors je tenterai de ne pas faire obstacle à l'accomplissement de votre serment. Mais je vous demande tout de même de ne tuer personne, de ne torturer personne ni même de blesser qui que ce soit plus qu'il n'en soit nécessaire. »

Harry la fixa avec des yeux ronds. _Elle doit vraiment penser que je suis fichtrement dérangé._

 _Ou peut-être qu'elle en sait plus que moi sur ce serment._

« Je ne ferai jamais ça, » dit il d'une voix tranquille qui sembla la rassurer. Elle hocha la tête et s'enfonça dans son fauteuil, comme soulagée d'un grand fardeau.

« Bien, dans ce cas je ne vous retiendrai pas plus longtemps. » Un nouveau sourire traversa son visage. « J'imagine que vos amis ont hâte de discuter de tout cela avec vous. »

 ** _-o-_**

« Oh, Harry, comment as tu _pu_ faire ça? »

Harry se renfrogna. Hermione était presque sur le point de pleurer, et il ne savait pas du tout pourquoi. Il aurait dû être celui en train de pleurer. _Elle et McGonagall s'imaginent toutes les deux que j'ai fait exprès, mais je pense que l'expression de surprise que j'arborais juste après avoir exécuté le serment montrait clairement que ce n'était pas le cas_. « Je ne sais pas, Hermione, » répondit-il sèchement. « Ce n'est pas comme si je m'étais réveillé ce matin et que j'avais pensé : 'Je sais ! Je vais me mettre dans une situation potentiellement mortelle pour le bien-être de personnes que je n'apprécie même pas ! Ma vie n'a pas encore eu sa dose de danger suffisante.' »

Au moins, ma tirade fit sourire Ron, et Hermione sembla rire sous ses larmes, bien qu'à contrecœur. Elle les essuya du revers de la main et essaya de garder une allure sévère. « Tu ne devrais pas être aussi impertinent, Harry. C'est vraiment _grave_. »

« Oui, je sais, » dit Harry, et sur ce il lança un maléfice cuisant derrière lui sans même y jeter un œil.

Lavande poussa un cri perçant et apparut de derrière le canapé où Hermione, Ron et Harry étaient assis. Elle avait l'expression de quelqu'un à qui on venait juste de piquer les fesses, ce qui était en fait exactement ce qui venait de se passer. Harry lui fit les gros yeux. « Pourquoi ne vas tu pas t'asseoir quelque part d'autre ? Tu ne te trouves pas à côté du feu, tu n'es pas en compagnie des tes amis, tu ne fais rien de plus que nous espionner. C'est tout sauf _discret_. »

Il se disait que Lavande aurait probablement protesté si il s'était agit de quelqu'un d'autre. Mais ce respect mêlé de crainte que les gens éprouvaient pour lui pouvait s'avérer être une arme très utile de temps en temps. Lavande hocha la tête, honteuse, et retourna dans son habituel coin de la salle commune de Gryffindor. Harry garda un œil sur elle jusqu'à ce qu'il fût sûr qu'elle ne reviendrait pas les déranger. Il n'était généralement pas aussi méfiant de ses camarades, mais Lavande sortait avec Terry Boot.

Il se demandait si Terry lui avait raconté qu'il avait frappé Parkinson et que Harry l'avait stoppé en pleine action. Lavande pouvait être une sacrée commère et était capable de faire circuler un secret dans les moindres recoins de l'école au point que même les professeurs n'auraient d'autres choix que de l'entendre.

 _A moins qu'ils ne soient vraiment déterminés à fermer les yeux. Et leurs oreilles…_

Harry mit de côté ces inquiétantes pensées pour plus tard, bien qu'il sût qu'il aurait à y réfléchir à un moment ou l'autre. McGonagall était maintenant au courant et il comptait sur elle pour en informer les autres professeurs.

« Je me dois d'honorer mon serment, il paraît… Donc c'est ce que je vais faire, » grommela Harry.

« Je suis vraiment inquiète pour toi, Harry, » dit Hermione, en lui prenant sa main. « Et si le serment t'anéantit parce que quelqu'un s'en prend aux Slytherins et que tu n'es pas au courant, ou qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de le découvrir ? J'aurais espéré que tu ne sois pas aussi imprudent. »

« Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée, putain, » répondit Harry.

« Les serments ne marchent pas comme ça, » dit Ron, interrompant les réprimandes qui pendaient au bout des lèvres d'Hermione concernant les grossièretés de langage. « Ou du moins pas les serments qui laissent des cicatrices. Ce genre de serment se doit d'être rempli. Il ne va pas détruire Harry pour quelque chose qu'il ne savait pas, mais seulement s'il décide de tourner le dos à un problème et d'ignorer la persécution des Slytherins. » Ron semblait sur le point d'avaler un citron. Harry en déduisit que c'était probablement parce qu'il avait dû utiliser les mots « persécution » et « Slytherins » dans la même phrase sans en approuver le lien.

Hermione cligna des yeux et Ron lui fit un petit sourire narquois. Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire, ça faisait du bien de voir Ron profiter de ses rares triomphes consistant à savoir quelque chose qu'Hermione ne savait pas.

« Eh bien, » marmonna Hermione, arrangeant sa robe autour d'elle d'un rapide mouvement de baguette, chose qu'elle faisait souvent lorsqu'elle se sentait mal à l'aise. « Tant mieux, alors. Mais comment est-ce que le serment fera savoir à Harry qu'il a besoin de faire quelque chose ? »

Ron haussa les épaules. « Je ne connais personne qui ait reçut un serment ou une cicatrice de ce genre. Mon père m'avait juste déjà raconté que certains serments développaient une sorte d'alarme, ou quelque chose. »

 ** _-o-_**

Harry ne mit pas longtemps à découvrir « la sorte d'alarme ». Il était allé se coucher et avait passé un certain temps à fixer le plafond de son lit à baldaquin, se demandant comment il allait réussir à honorer ce stupide serment. Puis, alors qu'il n'avait probablement pas encore atteint les quinze minutes de sommeil, quelque chose se produisit.

Quelqu'un lui avait jeté un maléfice cuisant en plein dans le cœur. Non, c'était un maléfice _brûlant_. Harry se redressa en un sursaut et tapa sa poitrine du poing. Sur son cœur. Sur sa cicatrice.

Il avait la sensation que quelqu'un se trouvait juste derrière lui et s'agrippait à ses épaules pour le secouer et le pousser en avant. Harry s'assit et repoussa les rideaux de son lit en gémissant. Puis, il enfila en précipitation ses robes d'école par dessus son pyjama. Au moins, la cicatrice de son serment semblait le diriger vers l'endroit où la persécution des Slytherins avait lieu.

Il bâilla et se précipita dans les escaliers, sautant les marches deux par deux. Il traversa la salle commune en un éclair et, avant même de réaliser ce qu'il faisait, il s'était retrouvé de l'autre côté du portrait, encore étourdi. Et, là, il se réveilla enfin. Parce qu'un hurlement d'effroi provenant de l'autre bout du couloir déchira la nuit. Harry grogna mais commença immédiatement à courir en direction du bruit. Il semblait que quelqu'un s'était mis à tourmenter un Slytherin juste à deux pas de la tour des Gryffindor, ce qui n'était pas vraiment très intelligent avec le récent serment qu'Harry avait passé…

Pas de préfets dans les couloirs. Pas de professeurs. On déborde de patrouilles de nuit, dis-donc, pensa Harry avec ironie alors qu'il tournait l'angle. Évidemment, depuis la mort de Snape, personne ne semblait avoir ce même don de se retrouver exactement là où Harry se trouvait et là où il souhaitait plus que tout ne pas être.

Ces toutes-sauf-mélancoliques pensées à l'égard de Snape furent interrompues par le spectacle qui accueilli Harry au bout du couloir. Michael et Terry se trouvaient là, à nouveau, et venaient juste d'arracher la baguette des mains d'une jeune fille de seconde année, Slytherin d'après les couleurs de sa robe. Elle semblait sur le point de se liquéfier en larmes. Elle faisait tout pour récupérer sa baguette, sautant dans tous les sens, la main tendue, mais elle n'arrivait évidemment pas à l'atteindre. Michael et Terry ne faisaient que la bouger de plus en plus haut à chaque fois qu'elle essayait, puis la baissaient à nouveau de façon tentante.

« Vous n'avez donc pas retenu la leçon ? » s'exclama brusquement Harry. Et, au moment où ils se retournèrent tous deux vers lui, l'air ébahi, il les frappa d'un Filet de Neptune.

Il avait appris ce sort durant l'été, quand il avait soudainement réalisé que s'il espérait un jour devenir auror il allait falloir qu'il commence à étudier. Au premier abord, le sort ne sembla rien faire de plus qu'un basique _Aguamenti_ , mais l'eau se répandit ensuite progressivement sur les corps de Terry et Michael, puis commença à se solidifier peu à peu. Bientôt, l'eau ne gouttait même plus et les deux jeunes hommes étaient figés en plein mouvement, ressemblant davantage à des statues de cristal entremêlées qu'à de véritables personnes. Harry sourit d'un air sarcastique, secoua la tête et se tourna vers la fille venant de Slytherin. Elle le fixait avec des grands yeux et n'avait même pas réessayé de récupérer sa baguette magique, bien que celle-ci ne planât juste au-dessus de sa tête.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda Harry.

Elle ne répondit mot. Elle joignit juste ses mains derrière son dos, et se redressa brusquement, toute en alerte. Peut-être s'imaginait-elle qu'il allait l'attaquer lui aussi, pensa Harry. Il s'était imaginé que la nouvelle de son serment aurait fait écho parmi tous les Slytherins à l'heure qu'il est, mais apparemment non.

« Je ne vais pas te faire de mal, » dit-il. Il leva le bras et attrapa la baguette, avant de la lui tendre. Elle s'avança vers lui sans le lâcher du regard une demi-seconde, lui arracha la baguette des mains, puis se précipita en arrière à nouveau pour rester hors de portée.

« Tout va bien, » commença Harry pour la rassurer, mais elle s'était détournée et avait déjà détalé. Harry la regarda courir dans le couloir jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait disparu, puis soupira.

Il reporta son attention sur Terry et Michael et renforça le Filet de Neptune sur eux. Il voulait être sûr que le sort ne disparaisse pas avant le lendemain matin. Puis, il retourna se coucher, se demandant ce qu'il se passerait lorsqu'il aurait à protéger un Slytherin qui serait plus âgé et plus susceptible de riposter que d'avoir peur de lui.

 ** _-o-_**

La cicatrice le tira à nouveau hors du lit, cette fois après deux heures de broyage de noir et seulement dix minutes de sommeil. Harry piétina le sol d'un bout à l'autre de la salle commune, ignorant les protestations somnolentes qui le suivirent. Si lui et les Slytherins étaient condamnés à souffrir alors tout les autres auraient à en pâtir également. Peut-être que ça les inspirerait à cesser d'être stupide, _pour une fois_.

Parce que, cette fois, les deux personnes qui avaient coincé un Slytherin près de l'infirmerie étaient des amis de Ginny, des Gryffindors de sixième année. _Et qui s'est dit que ça serait une bonne idée d'installer tous ces escaliers à Hogwarts ? Fichu Fondateurs_ , songea Harry encore à bout de souffle. Harry ne se souvenait plus des noms des deux idiotes mais ce n'était pas exactement le moment de leur demander. Il attendit une minute pour être sûr que c'étaient bien elles qui s'en prenaient au Slytherin et pas l'inverse, avant de surgir et de les ligoter contre le mur d'un coup de baguette. Elles avaient les poignets et les chevilles noués, ce qui n'était pas douloureux mais très inconfortable, et le sort était suffisamment puissant pour durer tout le reste de la nuit.

Puis, il se retourna et réalisa que le Slytherin en question n'était autre que Malfoy.

Harry le regarda fixement, puis jeta un nouveau coup d'œil aux filles avant de demander : « C'est un coup monté, c'est ça ? Je sais que tu aurais facilement pu les battre, Malfoy. »

« Aussi flatteuse soit ton opinion de moi, Potter, » répondit Malfoy d'une voix haletante, arrangeant son t-shirt fripé et ramassant sa baguette là où elle était tombée lorsque les filles avaient voltigé vers le mur. « Il est plutôt difficile de se défendre lorsqu'elles ont ma baguette et que le sang me coule dans les yeux. » Il pencha la tête et le visage de Malfoy fut illuminé par le clair de lune filtrant à travers la fenêtre. Harry réalisa alors que ses cheveux blonds si distinctifs étaient à présent noirs, dégoulinant de sang provenant d'une coupure au crâne. Il n'était pas étonnant qu'Harry n'ait pas reconnu Malfoy immédiatement.

« Idiotes, » s'exclama Harry à l'intention des filles juste pour faire bonne mesure. Il ignora leurs yeux qui s'agrandirent et leurs gémissements plaintifs. Au moins, elles restaient plutôt tranquilles. Harry n'avait pas envie d'écouter un nouveau discours d'autojustification. Il se dirigea vers Malfoy, évaluant la quantité de sang baignant le sol. Il y en avait suffisamment pour le faire jurer dans sa barbe. « Est-ce que tu as besoin d'aller à l'infirmerie ? Ou tu peux te soigner toi-même ? »

« Alors quoi, Potter, même pas une noble offre de ta part pour me guérir ? » demanda Malfoy en battant des cils. Maintenant qu'Harry se trouvait si proche, il pouvait voir à quel point ceux-ci étaient longs. Ce qui l'amena à se demander pourquoi quiconque voulant faire du mal à Malfoy n'avait jamais pensé à les lui couper. Il est certain que ça ravagerait au moins un peu son égo. « Je pensais que tu adorerais t'y coller, en bon héros que tu ne peux t'empêcher d'être. » Il lui jeta un regard qui en disait long avant d'ajouter : « Evidemment, étant donné que Kane est revenue à notre salle commune, un peu plus tôt, en hurlant à quel point tu étais flippant, peut-être que tu n'as seulement prêté serment pour attirer l'attention sur toi. Une fois de plus. »

« Oh, ferme ta gueule ! » répliqua sèchement Harry, et sur ce il lança l'un des rares sorts de guérison qu'il connaissait, un qui était supposé fermer les éraflures et les plaies peu profondes. Malfoy eut un hoquet de surprise, ce qui signifiait probablement que ça avait fonctionné. Harry savait que ce sort donnait l'impression de recevoir un saut d'eau froide sur la tête, du moins c'était ce qu'il ressentait lorsque Hermione l'utilisait sur lui. « J'ai essayé de l'aider. Mais elle s'est enfuie, croyant que j'allais lui faire du mal à elle aussi, j'imagine… »

« Un conseil, Potter… » Il secoua la tête, un sourire sarcastique sur les lèvres, faisant tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts sans jamais quitter Harry des yeux. « Si tu veux être le Sauveur des Slytherins, et je ne peux pas t'en vouloir puisqu'il semblerait qu'il y ait un clair manque d'offres d'emploi pour sauveurs à ce moment précis, alors à l'avenir il va falloir que tu agisses un peu plus comme si tu nous appréciais. »

« Je ne me suis pas fourré dans une telle situation parce que je t'apprécie, » répondit brièvement Harry, avant de s'éloigner. Malfoy était sain et sauf, les filles avaient été humiliées et il allait maintenant retourner se coucher.

« Tu ne vas pas m'escorter jusqu'aux cachots ? » Et il ajouta d'une voix plus aiguë : « Je pourrais être en danger sur le chemin. Quelqu'un pourrait essayer de me faire porter un masque à ton effigie, et tu n'as _aucune idée_ à quel point ça nuirait à ma réputation. »

« Quelle réputation ? » demanda Harry. « Celle dans laquelle tu es un Mangemort, ou l'autre dans laquelle tu es un lâche ? »

Malfoy reprit son souffle comme si quelqu'un venait juste d'essayer de l'étouffer. Harry s'était immobilisé où il se tenait, les poings serrés, et se promettait à lui-même qu'il n'allait _pas_ s'excuser. Malfoy était juste en train de se moquer de lui, _à nouveau_. Il était peut-être la victime cette fois, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de narguer Harry en continu. Il avait vu Harry faire le serment devant tout le monde, il avait vu Harry se lever et défendre quelqu'un qui avait passé des années à le tourmenter, et ce n'était toujours pas _suffisant_ pour lui.

« Vraiment bas, Potter, » finit par chuchoter Malfoy. Harry sursauta presque, il avait pensé que cet imbécile s'était déjà retiré vers ses précieux cachots maintenant. Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et constata que Malfoy le fixait, les yeux plissés. « Même pour toi. »

Harry se retourna complètement et marcha à nouveau vers lui. Il en avait marre, et personne n'était là pour l'écouter parce qu'aucun de ses amis n'était _éveillé_. Les Slytherins semblaient convaincus qu'il allait soit les tabasser l'un après les autres soit qu'ils pouvaient se permettre de le tourmenter à volonté. Alors, tant pis, il allait décharger toutes ces frustrations sur la tête de Malfoy.

« Je ne l'ai pas fait parce que je t'apprécie, » cracha-t-il au visage de Malfoy, qui croisa les bras sur son torse en guise de réponse. _Génial, maintenant il fait aussi parti du club des gens qui pensent que ce geste m'intimide_. « Je ne l'ai pas fait pour être dans tes bonnes grâces. Je ne l'ai pas fait parce que j'admire les Slytherins, ou parce que je pense que Snape était un courageux connard qui ne méritait pas la fin qu'il a eut. Parce qu'il était quand même un connard. Tu es un connard. Ce n'est pas parce que la moitié de l'école s'est mise à vous tourmenter que vous vous êtes tous transformés en brave martyrs. J'ai promis de vous protéger parce que vous ne méritez pas toutes les merdes que vous subissez. C'est tout. »

La respiration de Malfoy était trop rapide. « Alors que tu viens juste de me faire plus de mal que n'importe qui d'autre ait pu réussir jusque là, cette année, » murmura-t-il, « Je pense que j'ai le droit de contester. »

Harry le fixait. « J'abandonne, » dit-il. « Je renonce complètement à essayer de te comprendre. C'est exactement le genre d'insulte à laquelle tu aurais simplement rigolé si elle venait de n'importe quel autre Gryffindor, et tu le sais parfaitement. J'ai parlé avec Ron et Hermione et ils m'ont tous deux dit que tu t'en es déjà prises des biens pires sans que ça ne détruise ton habituel visage de pierre. Pourquoi est-ce que je me fais donc élire Distributeur d'Insultes Impardonnables ? »

Le couloir fut soudainement plongé dans un long silence, bien qu'Harry ne sût pas vraiment si cela pouvait compter comme silence lorsque le bruit de la respiration de Malfoy emplissait tout l'espace. Puis, Malfoy tourna la tête de côté et grommela rapidement quelque chose avant de partir, presque en courant, vers les cachots.

Harry clicha des yeux. Les mots avaient sonné tel que « Si tu n'arrives toujours pas à comprendre maintenant, alors tu ne comprendras jamais. »

L'unique chose à laquelle Harry pouvait penser était à quel point Malfoy avait toujours une si mauvaise opinion de lui. Il partait du principe qu'Harry adorait toute l'attention qu'il recevait et qu'il ferait tout pour la garder. Ce qui était logique, puisqu'il pensait sûrement qu'Harry avait fait ce stupide serment pour recevoir l'amour des Slytherins l'un après les autres. Et donc forcément c'est pour ça qu'il s'était fâché lorsque Harry l'avait insulté, parce que Harry recevrait maintenant toute l'attention que les Slytherins accordaient d'ordinaire à Malfoy.

Ou quelque chose du genre.

« J'abandonne complètement, » répéta Harry dans le vent, puis il s'adressa aux filles coincées contre le mur. « Je me rappellerai de vos visages, et si je vous y prends à nouveau… alors je vous retournerai le visage vers l'intérieur. Comme ça vos yeux n'auront d'autres choix que de fixer l'arrière de votre crâne. »

Elles le regardèrent avec horreur. Et, Harry couru rejoindre son lit, partiellement consolé par le fait qu'il avait encore les moyens d'effrayer les personnes qu'il avait besoin d'effrayer.

 ** _-o-_**

Lorsque la marque le sortit du lit pour la troisième fois, c'était parce qu'un Gryffindor qu'il connaissait vaguement était en train de faire voltiger à l'envers un garçon de Slytherin dans le hall d'entrée. Harry le fit voltiger dans tous les sens à sont tour avec un bon _Levicorpus_. Il le secoua si fort que sa baguette, mais également toute une collection de saletés, pierres, plumes et ingrédients de potion volés tombèrent de ses poches, et ses dents s'entrechoquèrent bruyamment.

Puis, Harry l'attacha au plafond avec un Filet de Neptune et rendit sa baguette au garçon de Slytherin. Il pointa ensuite sa propre baguette contre sa gorge, lança un _Sonorus_ et son cri se propagea jusque dans les profondeurs du château : « _ALLEZ DORMIR !_ »

Si cela avait fonctionné ou non, il ne le sut jamais, mais au moins il put rester allongé sans dormir, enragé, pour le restant de la nuit. Il ne ferma pas les yeux une seule fois, mais au moins personne d'autre ne sembla partir à la chasse aux Slytherins non plus.

 ** _-o-_**

Le lendemain matin, la moitié de l'école semblait regarder Harry avec irritation. Cela n'incluait pas les Slytherins, qui le regardaient comme s'il était un Basilic ayant essayé de pétrifier des sang-purs. Harry se concentra sur sa nourriture et fit de son mieux pour les ignorer.

Il était tellement dans la mouise.

McGonagall se leva de la Grande Table ce matin pour faire un petit discours sur les attaques qui avaient eu lieu durant la nuit et rappeler que tout cela ne serait pas toléré. Et ça ne veut absolument rien dire, pensa Harry, remuant la cuillère dans son porridge avec morosité, surtout que les autres professeurs n'y prêtaient pas un brin d'attention. Il était certain que des élèves parviendraient à faire du mal aux Slytherins sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive.

Ca rendait Harry furieux, et malade. Ca lui rappelait l'école primaire et les professeurs qui savaient pertinemment ce que Dudley lui faisait subir mais ne s'en étaient jamais soucié, ou avaient simplement détourné le regard. Pourquoi n'intervenaient-ils pas ? Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que ça soit lui, qui n'était qu'un étudiant, certes également un héros, malgré lui, qui fasse leur job ?

Ca rendrait les choses un petit peu plus faciles si quelqu'un avait pu enseigner aux Slytherins comment se défendre…

Harry releva brusquement la tête et gloussa. Son rire sonna probablement de façon un petit peu trop démoniaque, puisque Ron et Hermione le regardèrent tous deux avec inquiétude. Harry agita la main et murmura, « Je viens juste d'avoir une nouvelle idée, c'est tout. »

Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas créer quelque de semblable à l'Armée de Dumbledore, mais pour les Slytherins ? En admettant que l'un d'eux se pointe, évidemment, et ne s'enfui pas de terreur comme Kane, ou de rage comme Malfoy. Mais Harry devait penser à ceux qui étaient plus modérés dans leur réponse, plus rationnels, comme Parkinson. Ceux-là viendraient probablement.

Maintenant il allait falloir qu'il décide quand et où ces réunions se tiendraient.

« Hé, Potter ! »

Harry tourna brusquement la tête. Il reconnu cette voix bien avant de voir à qui elle appartenait, mais ce sur quoi il se concentra fut l'objet blanc qui arrivait à toute vitesse dans sa direction. Un pot, une cruche, une assiette, ça n'avait pas d'importance, puisque ça le frappa en plein visage et le propulsa en arrière si violemment que sa tête percuta le mur derrière lui.

 _Génial_ , pensa-t-il sardoniquement juste avant que la douleur ne l'assomme complètement. _Peut-être qu'une attaque directe était ce dont j'avais besoin pour sortir les professeurs de leur complaisance_.

Au moment où la douleur lui fit perdre connaissance, Harry pensa à quelque chose à quoi il n'avait plus pensé depuis des années : le sourire vide que Dudley avait l'habitude d'arborer lorsqu'il était en train de préparer un mauvais coup particulièrement stupide.

 _Stupide_ , mais à la fin duquel Harry se faisait toujours blesser.

.  
.


	3. Chapter 3

.

* * *

 _.  
 **Chapitre Trois** – L'indispensable et inéluctable bataille _

.  
Harry ouvrit les yeux, et un simple coup d'œil au plafond le fit soupirer. Il n'était pas un expert en plafonds, mais il connaissait celui-ci mieux que personne… Il se trouvait à l'infirmerie.

 _Quelle est l'imbécile qui m'a lancé cette cruche, ou peu importe quelle merde que ce fût ?_

Harry se sourit à lui même. Il espérait que ce fût un sourire machiavélique, mais, sans un miroir à portée de main, il ne pouvait pas s'en assurer. Ca pouvait sembler légèrement dingue, selon les potions que Mrs. Pomfrey avait déjà versées dans sa gorge, mais il avait un plan. Et c'était un plan qui marcherait du tonner pour tout ceux impliqués, à condition qu'ils attrapent la personne qui venait de le blesser avant qu'elle ne le décime complètement.

Il gémit tragiquement et se redressa sur un coude, se frottant l'arrière de la tête. Comme il l'avait présagé, il avait une grosse bosse à l'endroit qui avait heurté le mur et son front était un point sensible là où l'objet l'avait frappé.

« Mr. Potter ! » Mrs Pomfrey était soudainement apparue à côté de lui. Elle se mordait nerveusement la lèvre et le regardait comme si elle présumait qu'il essayerait de jouer au Quidditch dès les prochaines secondes. « Recouchez-vous immédiatement ! »

Harry se contenta juste de gémir à nouveau, comme s'il souffrait beaucoup trop pour prêter attention à ses instructions, et jeta un coup d'œil rapide autour de lui. McGonagall et Slughorn se tenaient quelques lits plus loin et s'étaient retournés vers Harry comme s'ils avaient été subitement réveillés de leur intense conversation. _Parfait_.

« Mr. Potter, » dit McGonagall calmement, bien que son ton trahissait le soulagement. Elle marcha à grands pas vers lui. « Vous allez bien ? »

« Pas vraiment, » murmura Harry faiblement.

« Il a eu une commotion, qui est maintenant guérie, » l'interrompit Mrs. Pomfrey. « Mais j'aimerais encore le garder en observation pour la nuit. Les potions prendront plus de temps pour agir sur les blessures superficielles et le fait d'exercer une pression sur elles ne pourrait qu'exacerber la douleur. » Le premier point n'avait pas vraiment de sens, et Harry suspectait qu'elle ne faisait que chercher des excuses pour le garder sous protection plus longtemps.

Même _elle_ ne leur faisait pas suffisamment confiance pour me garder à l'abri des autres étudiants qui me voulaient du mal, pensa Harry, regardant McGonagall et son air ahuri avec satisfaction. _Ça doit faire mal._

« Mr. Potter, je suis vraiment désolée que vous ayez été blessé, » dit McGonagall de façon solennelle, comme si elle était en train de s'excuser envers un professeur ou du moins quelqu'un du même rang qu'elle. Elle ne l'avait définitivement pas traité de la même manière la veille, pensa Harry. Il ne savait pas ce qui avait causé ce soudain revirement de situation, mais il allait l'utiliser, parce que le serment, plus cet acte de violence contre lui, c'était déjà beaucoup trop. « Nous avons attrapé la personne qui vous a fait ça, et les Aurors sont déjà en train d'enquêter. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda Harry. « Ce fut rapide. Qui était-ce, et pourquoi avez-vous pris soin d'appeler les Aurors au lieu de simplement donner une sanction disciplinaire comme d'habitude ? »

McGonagall cligna des yeux comme si elle n'avait pas compris la raison de toutes ces questions, et finit par répondre : « Mr. Matthieson, le préfet qui s'en était pris à Mr Malfoy dans la Grande Salle, hier. Il semblerait qu'il n'ait pas apprécié de se faire humilier, et il vous a lancé une grande assiette en guise de vengeance. Les Aurors sont impliqués en raison de son âge. Mais ils ont découvert qu'il n'avait pas utilisé de magie noire, dont Mr. Matthieson restera à l'école, bien qu'il soit évidemment puni d'un moins de retenues. »

Mrs. Pomfrey gloussa et Harry secoua doucement la tête, ce qui eut pour conséquence de réveiller la douleur de sa bosse à l'arrière du crâne. Mais à cet instant Harry se fichait complètement de l'un comme de l'autre. « Et donc la punition que j'avais l'habitude de recevoir pour insolence envers Snape… il reçoit la même pour avoir essayé de me tuer. »

« Il n'a pas essayé de vous tuer, Mr. Potter ! » s'exclama McGonagall en se redressant. « Ne soyez pas ridicule ! C'était un acte stupide et puéril, mais il n'y a pas de raisons de penser qu'il ait agi par pure méchanceté. »

« Ah ouais ? » Harry se redressa pour s'asseoir et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Mrs. Pomfrey posa une main sur son épaule, mais lorsque Harry tourna la tête pour la regarder sa main s'envola rapidement comme s'il s'agissait d'un papillon qui venait de se brûler les ailes. Il faut que j'essaye de mémoriser cette configuration des yeux et des sourcils si je peux, se dit Harry à lui même, parce qu'apparemment cet air renfrogné marchait à merveille. « Sauf que s'il avait pu, il m'aurait probablement emmené plus loin et m'aurait causé encore plus de dégâts… Si bien que je n'aurais plus été là pour protéger les Slytherins. »

McGonagall poussa un soupir. « Je vous ai déjà dit, Mr. Potter, qu'aucun d'entre nous ne réalise encore l'étendu des persécutions infligées aux Slytherins. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, ils seront dorénavant sous protection. »

Harry éclata de rire brusquement. « Je suis sûr qu'ils seront _vraiment soulagés_ d'entendre ça, surtout lorsque quelqu'un se révèle capable d'attaquer le Garçon qui a Survécu en plein milieu du petit déjeuner et réussit à s'en tirer comme ça. Je suis sûr qu'ils se fieront à chacune de vos promesses. »

McGonagall essaya d'échanger un coup d'œil avec Slughorn, comme si elle supposait qu'il détenait la réponse. Cependant, Slughorn ne répondit pas, et ne lui accorda pas un regard non plus. Au lieu de cela, il fixait Harry, dans un silence qui fit croire à Harry qu'il comprenait.

« Mr. Matthieson ne va pas réussir à s'en tirer comme ça, » dit McGonagall. « Je vous ai dit, il aura un mois de retenues et… »

« Mais ça ne sera pas suffisant avec lui ! » l'interrompit Harry. « Pas pour quelqu'un suffisamment stupide pour s'en prendre à moi dans un lieu public. Il fera quelque chose d'autre, et vous ne serez pas capable de le punir juste parce qu'il n'aura pas utiliser de magie noire, et puis il recommencera, encore et encore, parce que pour lui le plaisir de l'acte l'emporte sur la punition. Vous le traiterez comme un enfant et en même temps il sera en train de faire de Hogwarts un environnement hostile pour les autres _enfants_. » Harry était fier d'avoir retenu l'expression _environnement hostile_ d'une des leçons qu'Hermione leur avait faites à propos du harcèlement.

Evidemment, à l'époque, Hermione les avait sermonnés lui et Ron pour s'en être pris à Malfoy. Harry essaya d'enterrer ce souvenir. Tout avait changé, et il en savait plus dorénavant. Broyer du noir sur ses erreurs du passé ne l'aiderait pas à protéger les Slytherins.

« Je ne vois pas ce que vous attendez de nous. » McGonagall se frotta le front, comme si c'était elle qui avait une cicatrice la connectant au défunt Voldemort. « Nous lui avons donné la plus grande punition possible. »

« Renvoyez-le, » dit Harry. « Snape avait l'habitude de nous dire que c'était la punition donnée pour toute attaque envers un autre étudiant. Hermione m'a dit que c'était dans l'Histoire de Hogwarts. Et il l'a déjà fait non pas une mais deux fois, et sans doute même plus, puisque personne n'a daigné remarquer que les Slytherins étaient en train d'en pâtir. »

« Cette punition n'a pas été appliquée depuis longtemps, » dit McGonagall. « Et si ça avait été le cas, vous auriez été renvoyé dans le passé, Mr. Potter. »

« Je sais, » dit Harry. « J'ai été une vraie petite merde la plupart de mon temps à Hogwarts. » L'expression de McGonagall se crispa lorsqu'elle entendit le gros mot, comme prête à s'exclamer « Langage ! », mais Harry s'empressa de continuer, ne lui laissant pas la chance de le sermonner. « Mais je n'ai jamais eu l'impression que vous toléreriez que des gens ne tourmentent ou tabassent les membres d'une autre maison non plus. Alors changez les choses, maintenant ! Renvoyez Matthieson. Dîtes que c'est parce qu'il m'a attaqué, et non pas parce qu'il a attaqué Malfoy. Il n'y a pas encore suffisamment de personnes se souciant des Slytherins pour l'instant. » _Et je vais les faire changer d'avis, mais ça risque de prendre du temps_ … « Ca marcherait, et je pense que beaucoup de gens seront contents de le voir partir. »

McGonagall échangea cette fois un regard avec Mrs. Pomfrey. Elle semblait être à la recherche d'une preuve qu'Harry était trop épuisé ou souffrant pour oser faire une telle demande, mais Mrs. Pomfrey se pinça les lèvres et hocha légèrement de la tête pour signaler son approbation.

« Quel est le problème ? » demanda Harry en se redressant davantage, ignorant le fait que sa tête avait soudainement commencé à lui faire mal à nouveau, comme si quelqu'un venait de le gifler. « Pourquoi êtes-vous si réticente à le renvoyer ? Matthieson n'a rien de spécial, professeur. Si c'était Malfoy qui l'avait fait, je pense que vous l'auriez renvoyé immédiatement. Alors pourquoi hésitez-vous maintenant ? »

McGonagall poussa un soupir qui devait probablement venir du bout de ses orteils. « J'avais espéré que les choses reviendraient à la normale après la guerre, » murmura-t-elle. « J'avais espéré que les quelques attaques à l'encontre des Slytherins n'étaient que le résultat naturel de la colère et de la dépression et que ça se calmerait à mesure que les émotions des étudiants s'adouciraient. Je ne voulais pas perturber l'habituel cours des choses. »

« En essayant d'être juste, vous avez été injuste, » dit Harry. « Renvoyez-le. »

Il savait que personne d'autre n'aurait pu demander cela à McGonagall de la façon dont il le faisait. Mais il avait sauvé ce foutu monde l'année passée, et c'était elle qui avait commencé à le traiter comme s'il avait le droit de d'exiger des choses dès que besoin. Etre le Garçon qui a Survécu se devait d'être un minimum pratique pour une fois, au lieu de toujours n'être qu'un fardeau non désiré.

« Il a plutôt raison concernant l'application des règles de l'école, Madame la Directrice, » dit Slughorn d'une voix flatteuse. La punition n'est pas toujours la même, mais la Directrice a tous les droits d'expulser un élève, particulièrement s'il a commis une attaque publique telle que celle-ci. »

McGonagall avait au moins toujours été de celles à prendre de rapides décisions. Elle hocha de la tête. « Très bien, Mr. Matthieson sera renvoyé. »

« Merci, » dit Harry en s'allongeant et fermant les yeux. « Je me sens tout de suite plus en sécurité. » _Et ça rendra les choses un petit peu plus faciles si les gens voient que s'en prendre à Malfoy peut leur risquer une exclusion._

« Vraiment. » Le ton de McGonagall était sec, ce n'était pas une question, comme indiquant qu'elle n'y croyait pas trop, et elle quitta l'infirmerie sans même attendre une réponse. Mrs. Pomfrey commença à s'agiter au-dessus d'Harry et ce dernier ouvrit un œil pour la regarder.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe si la marque me force hors du lit maintenant ? » demanda-t-il.

Elle soupira. « Je ne sais pas. » Elle laissa passer ses doigts dans la chevelure d'Harry pendant un moment, comme pensive, et Harry se sentit mal de l'utiliser ainsi. Mais, d'un autre côté, malgré tout le temps qu'elle avait passé à soigner les Slytherins, elle n'avait jamais essayé d'arrêter les harcèlements ou de découvrir ce qu'il se passait. « J'imagine que tu n'auras pas d'autre choix que d'y aller. Mais essaye de rester prudent. »

Harry fit oui de la tête, et la suivit du regard alors qu'elle s'affairait en direction du petit placard où elle gardait la plupart de ses potions. Puis, il réalisa alors que Slughorn était toujours là, le fixant.

Harry lui lança un regard furieux. « Alors c'est quoi _votre_ excuse ? Ils se faisaient torturer et blesser, des propres membres de votre maison, et vous n'avez jamais dénoncé ces harcèlements ? Etiez-vous aveugle ou vous vous teniez juste dans le coin, vous contentant d'observer parce que les attaques ne venaient que d'élèves détenant beaucoup de relations ? » Harry n'avait jamais beaucoup entendu parler de Matthieson, et il ne pensait pas que les élèves qu'il avait arrêté fussent particulièrement puissants, mais il ne connaissait toujours pas grand chose à propos de la structure politique du monde des sorciers.

Slughorn fit un signe de tête. « J'aurais dû être un meilleur Directeur de Maison. » Il ne lui offrit aucune excuse et, après un court instant, Harry réalisa qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de lui en donner. « Je suis content que quelqu'un comme toi prenne leur défense. Ils le méritent. »

« Est-ce que vous m'aiderez ? » demanda Harry.

« Que puis-je faire ? » demanda Slughorn en clignant des yeux et il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui comme s'il s'attendait à ce que la réponse ne se matérialise sur les murs.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. « Dîtes à vos élèves de ne pas errer dans les couloirs pendant la nuit. Dîtes leur de se déplacer en groupe. Je pense que les tyrans se sentent bien plus courageux lorsqu'ils trouvent un Slytherin tout seul. Dîtes leur que j'aimerais leur enseigner comment se défendre, et que j'organise une réunion demain soir à huit heure, au septième étage, pour quiconque voulant apprendre. »

Slughorn cligna rapidement des yeux pendant plusieurs secondes. « Je peux très certainement faire ça. Je le ferai, » finit-t-il par dire. Il regarda pensivement Harry et ajouta : « Tu n'étais pas obligé de prêter ce serment. »

« Je l'ai fait sans le savoir, » dit Harry. « Non pas parce que je me soudainement découvert un faible pour les Slytherins. Dîtes leur ça également, si jamais quelqu'un demande. » Ca n'encouragerait sans doute pas les gens qui avaient peur de lui à venir, mais au moins ça ne les ferait pas croire qu'il avait fait ça pour se rapprocher d'eux et ensuite les détruire de l'intérieur, ou n'importe quelle autre terrifiante raison que leurs esprits tordus pourraient inventer.

Slughorn sourit. « Ca n'a pas d'importance pour certaines personne, » dit il de façon énigmatique, et il s'esquiva avant qu'Harry n'ait pu lui demander ce qu'il voulait dire par là.

 _Foutus Slytherins et leurs foutues énigmes_. Harry donna un coup dans son oreiller pour lui donner une bonne forme et s'allongea enfin, fermant les yeux. Il avait réussit à dormir un peu plus tôt, mais l'état d'inconscience n'était pas exactement un substitut du sommeil. Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer que la marque n'irait pas le réveiller dans les prochaines heures.

 ** _-o-_**

« Potter. »

Harry ouvrit les yeux et tourna doucement la tête, saisissant sa baguette en-dessous des couvertures. Il connaissait cette voix, et il n'y avait aucune raison pour que cette personne ne l'approche dans l'infirmerie, plongée dans l'obscurité de la nuit, à moins que ce ne soit pour l'attaquer.

Malfoy se tenait devant son lit, les cheveux brillant encore plus sous le clair de lune et les bras croisés, évidemment. Il regardait Harry avec mépris. Harry bâilla et se retourna sous la couette pour se rendormir.

Malfoy pinça l'un de ses pieds. « Réveille-toi. Il faut que je te parle. »

« Et juste pour cette raison il faudrait que je reste éveillé ? » Harry ouvrit un œil. « Pourquoi ? Si c'est juste pour avoir une autre séance d'insultes, étant donné que j'ai été éveillé pendant presque toute la nuit dernière à sauver le cul des Slytherins, je passe mon tour cette fois. J'ai besoin de repos. »

Malfoy donnait l'impression d'être en train de se mordre la langue. Puis il prit une profonde inspiration et dit : « Je veux juste te parler de ce que Slughorn est venu nous dire aujourd'hui, et de ce que tu as dit à McGonagall. Elle a expulsé Matthieson devant tout le monde, à l'heure du déjeuner. Elle a dit que c'était parce qu'il t'avait attaqué, mais beaucoup de personnes ont aussi pris ça comme une faveur à notre égard. »

« Oh, elle l'a déjà fait alors ? » Harry sourit, et il n'en avait rien à faire que ce soit un sourire aussi méchant que tranchant. Il s'agissait de Malfoy, après tout. Il aurait probablement chancelé s'il s'était agi d'un sourire poli. « Bien, j'espérais qu'elle n'attendrait pas. »

Malfoy pencha doucement la tête de côté, comme s'il n'avait pas bien compris.

« Tu l'a poussé à l'expulser ? » demanda Malfoy d'une voix étouffée. « Comment tu as fait ça ? » Puis, avant même qu'Harry n'ait pu donner un semblant de réponse, il ferma les yeux et leva une main devant lui. « Attends, ne me dis rien. Parce que tu es un Gryffindor, et qu'elle était la Directrice de Gryffindor, et que tu es l'homme prodige et que de toute façon elle s'exécute à satisfaire le moindre de tes foutus caprices. »

L'amertume de sa voix arracha complètement Harry du demi-sommeil dans lequel il était encore. Il avait espéré une conversation un minimum civilisé avec Malfoy, mais évidemment ce n'était pas possible. Si Malfoy essayait, il commencerait à éternuer, puisqu'il était sans aucun doute allergique à la politesse.

« Elle ne voulait pas le faire renvoyer en premier lieu, » dit Harry d'un ton sec. « Elle voulait juste lui donner un mois de retenues, parce qu'elle voulait tellement que tout revienne à la normale, comme si c'était possible après cette foutue _guerre_. Je l'ai fait changer d'avis, yeah, parce qu'elle se sentait coupable de ce qui m'était arrivé. Mais elle ne l'a pas fait pour me faire une faveur. Elle n'a jamais été comme ça. Elle a toujours été encore plus sévère avec les Gryffindors parce qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'on la ridiculise… »

« Et, autre chose, Malfoy… » Harry se pencha en avant. Malfoy avait la bouche grande ouverte, et c'était peut-être enfin l'occasion pour Harry de dire ce qu'il avait à dire sans que cet imbécile ne l'interrompe sans arrêt. « Je déteste toute cette attention qui m'est accordée. Alors je sais, je sais, que _toi_ tu adorerais ça ! Et que donc tu t'imagines que moi aussi, parce qu'il faut toujours que tu juges tout le monde par tes étroits critères qui eux ne pourraient même pas supporter la moitié des choses que j'ai apprises l'année dernière. Mais je ne veux pas attirer l'attention sur moi. Je ne voulais pas prêter ce serment. Je ne voulais pas me battre contre Voldemort. Je ne voulais pas être le Garçon qui a Survécu. Si j'avais eu le choix, j'aurais préféré grandir avec mes parents encore _vivants_ , merci bien, et vivre une vie des plus normales, et n'avoir que Snape pour me détester si vraiment il le faut. Même toi tu ne me détesterais pas, puisque tu n'aurais même pas essayé de faire copain copain avec l'élu, et tu n'aurais pas été offensé en réalisant que je ne te laisserais pas me manipuler. Et puis, qu'est-ce que ça te fait la raison pour laquelle Matthieson a été expulsé, du moment que tu peux en profiter ? Alors emmène avec toi toutes ces insinuations sur mon adoration pour la gloire et _va te faire foutre_. »

Il s'arrêta, à bout de souffle. Malfoy le regardait, les yeux écarquillés comme des soucoupes. Harry avait l'impression que, pour une fois, il avait réussi à le surprendre.

Malfoy finit enfin par grommeler, « J'ai dit que tu ne pourrais jamais comprendre. Mais peut-être que tu comprendrais, si je t'expliquais. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et se laissa tomber en arrière sur son oreiller. « J'en ai rien à foutre de tes explications, » dit il avec lassitude. « J'en ai rien à foutre de toi. Juste, va-t'en. »

Malfoy tourna la tête, comme pour dissimuler une expression blessée. Mais sa voix était ferme lorsqu'il s'adressa à nouveau à Harry : « Slughorn nous a parlé de ta proposition de donner des cours de défense. Est-ce que c'était sincère ? »

« Oui. » Harry se frotta les yeux. Il était fatigué jusqu'à l'absurde. Et il ne plaisantait pas lorsqu'il disait vouloir que Malfoy dégage. « Je le apprendrai ce que j'avais appris à l'Armée de Dumbledore, comme ça vous pourrez au moins vous défendre par vous même. Garde juste en tête qu'utiliser ce que je vous apprendrai sur d'autres élèves qui ne vous ont rien fait, pourra vous faire expulser au même titre que Matthieson. »

« Et tu le fais juste parce que ça te rendrait la tâche de nous défendre plus facile ? » demanda Malfoy comme s'il se tenait au bord du gouffre et que le souffle d'un moindre mot serait suffisant pour le faire basculer.

« Evidemment, » dit Harry. « Pour quelle autre raison le ferais-je ? »

« Je sais pour quelle raison, j'aurais _espéré_ que tu le ferais. » La voix de Malfoy était encore plus hésitante maintenant. « Dois-je… te le dire ? »

Harry le fixa pendant un moment. « Combien d'invitations te faut-il pour que tu me prennes au sérieux et que tu foutes le camp d'ici ? »

« Ta gueule, Potter, je suis pris d'un moment Gryffindor, » siffla Malfoy, et ce fut suffisant pour faire asseoir Harry, bouche bée, si bien que Malfoy puisse continuer. J'avais espéré que tu le faisais parce que tu éprouvais un peu de compassion à notre égard. J'avais espéré que tu le faisais parce que tu te regrettais de nous avoir laisser en dehors de votre petit groupe en premier lieu. J'avais espéré que tu le faisais parce que tu savais que nous ne sommes pas tous les mêmes, et que tu ne pouvais pas condamner ceux de première année pour ce que j'ai pu faire. » Il s'arrêta brusquement et revint à sa position bras croisés et regard impassible, ce qui semblait être son arme secrète pour faire exploser Harry de frustration.

Harry se frotta le front. Il se souvenait à quel point il n'avait pas voulu être envoyé à Slytherin lors de la répartition, et c'était bien avant la guerre. Qu'en était-il des enfants qui avaient été répartis cette année, après la guerre, et qui devaient pleurnicher à l'idée qu'ils puissent être mauvais ?

« La première et la troisième raisons sont vraies, » dit-il finalement. « Pas la seconde. Dois-je te rappeler que l'année où j'ai commencé l'Armée de Dumbledore était celle où toi et de nombreux autres Slytherins ont rejoint la Brigade Inquisitoriale, pensant que ce serait amusant de voir Umbridge me torturer ? »

« Jamais… amusant, » dit Malfoy. « J'étais bien trop préoccupé à ce sujet pour que ça puisse vraiment m'amuser. »

Harry haussa les sourcils. « Laisse moi deviner. Tu regrettais de ne pas être celui avec la baguette en main. »

« Parfois, oui, » dit Malfoy. « Et qu'est-ce que cela t'apprend, Potter ? »

« Ecoute, Malfoy, » s'exclama Harry, sèchement. « J'en ai aussi rien à foutre des fantasmes pervers et des orgasmes que les cris de quelqu'un se faisant torturer peuvent te procurer. »

Malfoy pencha sa tête sur le côté et le fixa dans un silence de mort. Harry lui rendit son regard, et ils décidèrent réciproquement de prétendre que cette déclaration n'avait jamais eu lieu.

« Je voulais juste que tu me prêtes attention, » dit Malfoy. « Peut-être qu'à l'époque ce n'était pas possible pour toi de me faire entrer dans l'Armée de Dumbledore, mais tu aurais pu m'offrir quelques hochements de tête ou coups d'œil. »

« T'étais un con, » dit Harry. « Et tu ne te faisais persécuter par personne à l'époque. Alors qu'est-ce qui aurait pu me faire prêter attention à toi ? »

« La même décence qui t'a poussé à prêter serment cette année. » Malfoy s'arrêta à nouveau, comme si chaque phrase qu'il prononçait représentait un effort. « Ou cette décence n'a été développé qu'après la guerre ? »

Harry haussa les épaules. Ce n'était pas le moment de parler de la relation haineuse qu'ils avaient eu dans le passé. Ca ne ferait que naître des pensées venimeuses. « Est-ce que tu encourageras les autres à se joindre au groupe, alors ? Parce que je pense que la plupart d'entre eux seront trop têtu ou terrifié pour le faire. »

Malfoy acquiesça. « Et je serai le premier sur place. »

« Attends, attends une minute, » dit Harry, se demandant à la fois pourquoi Malfoy pensait qu'il serait inclus et comment il avait pu promettre d'organiser un groupe de défense pour les Slytherins et ne _pas_ songer au fait que Malfoy serait forcément impliqué. C'était probablement plus la faute à lui et sa stupidité que celle de Malfoy, pensa sombrement Harry. « Qui… Je veux dire, qu'est-ce que tu pourrais possiblement avoir à apprendre de moi ? »

Le sourire qui envahit le visage de Malfoy était complètement inattendu, notamment parce qu'Harry ignorait qu'il puisse être capable de sourire ainsi.

« Bravoure, » répondit Malfoy. « Compassion. Et oui, des trucs comme lancer un Patronus ou utiliser un bouclier de protection correctement. Mes sorts échouent encore les trois quarts du temps. »

Harry le fixa, attendant que le ridicule de cette idée ne rentre dans son crâne. Mais Malfoy ne sembla pas se rétracter, il continua à afficher un air aimable et vigilant, et Harry décida qu'il valait mieux prendre avantage de sa bonne humeur éphémère et espérer qu'elle perdurerait jusqu'à demain soir au moins.

« Soit à l'heure, » dit il. « Et si quelqu'un perturbe la séance ou m'attaque délibérément, on arrêtera tout. Je n'ai pas l'intention de tolérer des personnes essayant d'avoir leur revanche sur _moi_ alors que j'essaye de sauver leur cul. »

« La plupart d'entre eux se rangent au point de vue de Slughorn maintenant, » dit calmement Malfoy. « Comme quoi ta présence est utile et peut nous aider à recouvrir une bonne réputation, ou du moins l'habilité à survivre au quotidien de cette école. »

« Euh, » commença Harry, ne sachant pas trop comment Malfoy pouvait aussi rapidement passer d'une attitude si ouverte et raisonnable à une attitude complètement détachée. D'un autre côté, rien de ce que Malfoy avait pu dire ce soir n'avait de sens de toute façon, donc ce n'était pas si surprenant en fin de compte. « D'accord. Si jamais quelqu'un d'autre se pointe à la porte, je les renverrai, mais je viendrai probablement avec quelques autres Gryffindors qui étaient dans l'Armée de Dumbledore pour qu'ils puissent aider avec les démonstrations. »

« Pourquoi ? » En l'espace d'une seconde Malfoy était à nouveau lui-même, irrité et ayant l'air de vouloir lui arracher la tête pour avoir simplement suggéré cela. Harry était soulagé. Sa vie avait déjà suffisamment dépassé le quota de bizarrerie, merci bien.

« Parce que je ne peux pas tout faire tout seul, » répondit Harry avec patience. « Et parce que je ne sais pas encore combien d'entre vous se pointerons. Vous apprendrez plus vite si on est plusieurs à vous apprendre, je ne peux pas m'occuper de tout le monde personnellement. »

Malfoy hocha la tête et tourna les talons, puis il s'arrêta dans l'embrasure de la porte de l'infirmerie et ajouta par-dessus son épaule : « Ne nous ramène pas l'un de ceux qui nous ont tourmenté au cours des dernières semaines. »

« Tu crois que je suis stupide ? » demanda Harry avec indignation, et réalisa un peu trop tard que c'était en fait exactement ce que Malfoy pensait.

Toutefois, il sembla finalement que ce fût trop parfait pour que Malfoy en profite. Il jeta simplement un coup d'œil au-dessus de son épaule et attendit suffisamment longtemps pour s'assurer qu'Harry avait absorbé l'étendu de ce qu'il aurait pu dire mais dont il s'était abstenu, puis partit.

Harry retomba en arrière et fronça les sourcils. Donc Matthieson avait bien été renvoyé et les Slytherins viendraient probablement à son groupe de défense, mais il fallait encore qu'il essaye de convaincre Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Neville de l'accompagner et de bien se comporter. Puis il n'aurait plus qu'à servir de médiateur dans une salle pleine de Slytherins paranoïaques et de Gryffindors suspicieux.

Il commençait à s'assoupir. Pourquoi Malfoy avait-il révélé tous ces détails personnels ? Pourquoi lui avait-il souri ainsi ? Et pourquoi voulait-il participer au groupe de défense ? Toutes ces questions n'étaient pas suffisamment pressantes pour le garder éveiller.

Mais cela piquait tout de même sa curiosité…

.  
.


	4. Chapter 4

_**.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre Quatre** – Complète autodéfense_

.

Harry marchait à grands pas au milieu du couloir, et il remarquait la manière dont les élèves, particulièrement les Ravenclaws et le Hufflepuffs, l'évitaient. C'était le lendemain de son agression, il était en chemin pour aller en cours et il semblait que la plupart de l'école avait enfin pris au sérieux sa promesse de protéger les Slytherins.

Il détestait devoir l'admettre, mais une petite part de son âme était plus que satisfaite de les voir baisser les yeux, s'étrangler à moitié lorsqu'il surgissait au détour d'un corridor puis se hâter de décamper.

Ce qui rendit la chose encore plus surprenante lorsque quelqu'un se mit soudainement en travers de son chemin et refusa de bouger.

Harry fit une pause pour examiner l'intruse. Une grande jeune fille aux couleurs de Ravenclaw. Il regarda automatiquement au pli de sa robe pour voir si elle portait un badge de préfet, mais ne vit rien de tel. Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il était bon de savoir que le jugement de McGonagall n'était pas terrible au point de choisir toutes les personnes les plus stupides pour devenir préfets. Elles se devaient d'être équitablement réparties dans les autres créneaux de l'école également.

« Bouge, » dit Harry, dévoilant un peu les crocs alors qu'il croisait ses yeux bleus. Un bleu clair et profond, non pas que cela fasse une quelconque différence. Harry serait tout aussi prêt à lui éclater la figure s'il le fallait, peu importe la couleur de ses yeux.

La fille croisa les bras et lui jeta un regard méprisant. « Non, » dit-elle. « Pas lorsque tu t'immisces dans nos droits. »

« Et quel sont ces droits ? » Harry leva les yeux au plafond. Peut-être ces droits étaient-ils écrits là-haut ? Ce serait commode s'ils y étaient, vu ô combien il avait levé les yeux au ciel au cours de ces derniers jours. « Le droit de torturer les Slytherins ? »

« Le droit de rendre justice à ceux ayant réussi à s'en tirer, tout ça parce que le Ministère a fait l'erreur de penser que leurs jeunes âges était une excuse suffisante. » La fille se pencha en avant comme si elle s'imaginait que ça l'intimiderait et le forcerait à consentir. Harry l'observait, comptant silencieusement entre ses dents et, bien entendu, il n'avait même pas atteint quatre qu'elle avait déjà recroisé les bras. Il faut vraiment que je découvre quelle personne du Club de Croisement de Bras fait répandre la fausse idée que cette attitude m'effraie, et faire en sorte qu'il s'arrête. « Le droit de venger ceux qui ont souffert sous l'ordre des Mangemorts. »

« Ah, » dit Harry. « Tu admets donc avoir été une des brutes à harceler les Slytherins. Merci. Ca me facilite grandement la tâche. Caligo ! »

La fille avait toujours la bouche ouverte lorsque le sort la frappa. Elle commença rapidement à tournoyer sur place, de plus en plus vite, comme si elle était une ballerine qu'on avait forcé à tourner sur les orteils. Harry vit ses mains battre l'air alors qu'elle essayait de trouver sa baguette pour arrêter le sort, mais c'était en vain. Son esprit était déjà trop occupé à se concentrer sur les mouvements de son corps.

La sensation de vertige grandissait, prenant doucement le contrôle de sa tête et de ses sens. Cette fois, l'intention d'Harry n'était pas de blesser qui que ce soit. Il avait essayé d'utiliser la souffrance durant la nuit où il n'avait pas réussi à dormir, mais ça n'avait pas vraiment eu l'air de décourager ce genre de personne.

Il voulait maintenant voir si l'humiliation pouvait changer les choses.

Le charme ne se rompit que lorsqu'Harry décida qu'il en était temps, ce qui se révéla être bien longtemps avant que la fascination de tous ceux qui regardaient ne s'éteignît. Ils avaient attiré des foules, ce qu'Harry avait anticipé et secrètement espéré. La punition ne valait rien si personne n'était là pour regarder et retenir la leçon de ce qui pourrait leur arriver à tous s'ils continuaient à agir aussi stupidement.

La jeune fille tituba et continua à tournoyer pendant quelques instants, ses mains agrippant l'air autour d'elle, comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'un mur n'apparaisse devant elle pour l'aider. Puis, elle fit un brusque écart de côté et tomba. Harry sourit avec malice. Après avoir été lui-même victime de ce sort lorsque Ron et lui s'étaient entraînés pendant l'été, il savait à quel point l'étourdissement était bien pire que n'importe quel ordinaire jeu de toupie.

« Un peu difficile de rester debout, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il.

Elle lui jeta un regard furieux et essaya de répondre, mais ses yeux avaient déjà du mal à se focaliser sur Harry. Elle essaya de se relever à nouveau, mais cette fois elle s'effondra en arrière et vomit au sol. De petits gloussements coupables surgirent de toutes les directions.

« Et voici un autre droit que tu as : celui de souffrir peu importe ce que je devrai te faire pour remplir mon serment, » dit Harry d'une voix solennelle en passant à côté d'elle. Il pouvait entendre Hermione et Ron se démener dans la foule pour essayer de le rattraper. Ils étaient restés en retrait pour pouvoir se bécoter, ce dont Harry ne se souciait généralement pas, et encore moins aujourd'hui puisque cela signifiait que Hermione n'avait pas pu essayer d'interférer avec ce qu'il venait de faire.

Elle essaya, évidemment, de le sermonner, mais c'était trop tard. « Harry, » dit-elle, le souffle coupé, mais réussissant tout de même à le regarder avec un air de reproche. Harry savait qu'il verrait ses lèvres gonflées par sa dernière séance de pelotage s'il se retournait. Il ne se retourna pas. « Le sortilège d'étourdissement aurait vraiment pu lui faire mal. »

« Elle était en train de réclamer le droit de faire du mal aux Slytherins, » dit Harry. Ils avaient atteint la porte de la classe de Potions et il n'y avait encore aucun signe de Slughorn, il n'eut alors pas d'autre choix que de se retourner vers Hermione. Il lui lança un regard perçant, se forçant à ignorer ses lèvres. « Peux-tu vraiment soutenir cela ? Peux-tu vraiment excuser toutes les merdes dont souffrent les Slytherins juste parce que tu ne les aimes pas ? » s'exclama-t-il.

Harry remarqua alors qu'ils avaient de nouveau droit à une audience, ce qui lui valu un regard noir de la part d'Hermione. Mais Harry s'en fichait. Il avait commencé à accepter le fait que la majeure partie de sa vie serait vécue en public. Du moment qu'il avait toujours le droit à un peu d'intimité lorsqu'il en avait absolument besoin, il pouvait supporter le reste.

Il le détestait peut-être, mais il pouvait s'y faire, de la même façon qu'il pouvait tolérer les gens qui croisaient leurs bras devant lui. En fait, il songeait même à tenter cette technique lui-même puisque certaines personnes comme Hermione semblaient penser que c'était efficace.

« Non, » dit Hermione. « Je ne pense pas que ce soit bien. Mais si tu essayes de les en empêcher, ils pourraient aller encore plus loin dans leur tentative de vengeance. »

« L'autre nuit ils s'en sont pris à une Slytherin qui n'avait que 11 ans lorsque les Mangemorts étaient là, » rétorqua Harry. « Terry et Michael essayaient de la faire tomber des escaliers. Qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait bien pu avoir fait qui nécessiterait une telle violence ? »

Hermione porta une main à sa bouche, arborant l'expression de quelqu'un sur le point de vomir pendant un court instant. Ron grimaça, puis posa une main sur l'épaule d'Hermione en fronçant les sourcils. Il n'avais pas l'air de savoir dans quel camp se ranger, alors Harry adressa ses mots suivants à l'un comme à l'autre.

« Pourquoi est-ce que ce serait autorisé de torturer ceux qui t'ont torturé, si tu penses que la torture c'est mal ? » Il tourna la tête et les étudiants qui s'étaient rapprochés pour écouter en silence se reculèrent aussitôt, comme si ses yeux pouvaient lancer des éclairs. Harry se fit la note mentale de rechercher plus tard si un tel sortilège pourrait exister. « Vous reconnaissez qu'ils ont du faire tout ça pour survivre, mais vous pensez toujours que c'est mal. Alors, désolé de vous l'apprendre, mais ce que vous faîtes n'est pas mieux, parce que vous n'avez personne se tenant au-dessus de vous, et vous ordonnant de le faire. »

« Les Slytherins nous ont opprimé pendant des années ! » s'exclama quelqu'un qui pensait manifestement être bien caché à l'arrière du petit attroupement. « Et tu n'as jamais rien fait à ce sujet. »

« C'était un environnement libre, » dit Harry. « Harcèlement pour tous ! » Quelques personnes éclatèrent de rire, puis semblèrent se demander si elles auraient du ou pas. « Mais la guerre a tout changé. Et si tu penses que ce n'est pas le cas, alors tu es stupide et tu seras certainement le prochain à passer à la toupie. » Il se retourna vers ses meilleurs amis. « Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Me rejoindriez-vous ce soir pour prendre position ? »

Il leur avait déjà tout dit à propos du groupe d'autodéfense pour les Slytherins, mais ils n'avaient pas encore accepté de jouer les professeurs. Maintenant, Ron et Hermione s'échangeaient des regards agonisants, et Hermione tirait sur ses cheveux comme s'ils pouvaient lui apporter une quelconque réponse.

« Alors ? » demanda Harry d'une voix aussi insistante que ne l'était son regard. Oui, il pourrait très bien s'en sortir sans eux, mais il tenait à avoir le soutien de ses meilleurs amis, comme il l'avait toujours eu dans le passé. Harry détestait ce serment, mais s'opposer au harcèlement était la juste chose à faire.

« Je suis partant, » dit soudainement Ron. Harry avait pensé qu'Hermione serait la première à céder, puis qu'elle aurait persuadé Ron à les rejoindre.

« Je… Oui, moi aussi, » dit finalement Hermione, en hochant de la tête.

Harry sourit. Hermione ne revenait jamais sur ses décisions.

« Cool, » dit Harry nonchalamment, mais sautant de joie intérieurement. Il se retourna juste à temps pour voir que quelqu'un fonçait vers lui, la baguette levée et une expression déterminée sur le visage. Hermione hoqueta et Ron s'écria, mais la baguette d'Harry était déjà relevée et il avait lancé un sort avant même d'y penser.

Le sort frappa l'attaquant, quelqu'un de grand et portant une cravate de Gryffindor fut tout ce qu'Harry eût le temps d'apercevoir, avant qu'il n'aille rebondir de façon concluante contre le mur. Il rebondit à différents angles, contre la porte de la classe de Potions, puis contre le plafond du couloir avant d'atterrir aux pieds de Slughorn, n'étant à ce point rien de plus qu'un tas de gémissements.

Slughorn jeta un regard fixe à l'étudiant recroquevillé, puis leva les yeux vers Harry. Ce dernier haussa les épaules.

« Autodéfense, monsieur, » dit-il. « Complètement. »

 ** _-o-_**

Harry hésita un instant et prit une grande respiration avant de tourner le coin vers la Salle sur Demande. Il devait admettre qu'il était plutôt nerveux à l'idée de savoir si les Slytherins aller se pointer ou non, même si Malfoy avait promis qu'ils viendraient, et qu'il avait ses meilleurs amis derrière lui. Tout serait tellement plus facile si les Slytherins pouvait juste coopérer un peu plus à leur sécurité, au lieu de tout lui laisser.

Ron lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes. « Bien, vas-y, » murmura-t-il.

Harry lui sourit brièvement, se redressa et avança dans le couloir. Derrière lui suivaient Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Neville. Neville s'était révélé plus difficile à convaincre que les autres, sans doute parce qu'il avait du vivre les horreurs de l'année dernière à l'école bien plus longtemps que le reste d'entre eux. Il serrait sa baguette en continu et un air sombre et renfrogné semblait ne jamais pouvoir quitter son visage, comme si il pensait que les fantômes des Mangemorts pouvaient sortir des murs à tous moments. Mais il avait fini par accepter de venir, et Harry lui faisait pleinement confiance pour n'employer que les sorts dont ils avaient décidé ensemble. Neville avait beaucoup changé depuis la sixième année, bien plus que quiconque.

Il y a avait un rassemblement d'environ vingt-cinq ou trente Slytherins dans le couloir, avec les plus âgés encerclant les plus jeunes et montant la garde. Malfoy fut le premier à s'avancer vers lui, il le salua froidement d'un hochement de tête tout en lui montrant qu'il tenait fermement sa baguette dans la main.

« Potter, » dit-il. « Montre-nous l'entrée à la salle. »

« Cette salle est connue sous le nom de la Salle sur Demande, » dit Harry d'une voix forte, en partie pour que tous les Slytherins, et non pas juste Malfoy, n'entendent l'information, mais surtout pour lui montrer qu'il ne ferait pas ce que Malfoy ordonnerait à la seconde même. « Cette pièce ne se révèle qu'après avoir fait trois va-et-vient devant la porte, en pensant à l'endroit que tu souhaites trouver. »

Les plus jeunes commencèrent à chuchoter entre eux avec excitation, ce qui fit sourire Harry. Ca faisait du bien de les voir intéressés par ce qui allait se passer, plutôt qu'effrayés. Parmi eux, il remarqua Kane, la jeune fille qu'il avait secouru l'autre nuit, et lui fit un grand sourire. Elle cessa soudainement de respirer au point de s'en étrangler, mais ne détourna pas les yeux.

« Nous avons besoin d'une salle pour nous entraîner, » dit Harry. « Et un endroit où seuls ceux ici présent seront les bienvenus. » Il se détourna de la foule et concentra son regard sur le mur, ne sachant pas exactement comment formuler ses pensées.

« Attend, Potter, » l'interrompu Malfoy, avec un sourire sarcastique si majestueux qu'il avait du passer des heures à le travailler. « On a besoin de plus que ça. Certains étudiants n'avaient pas envie de venir, mais selon comment ça se passe aujourd'hui ils pourraient vouloir venir la prochaine fois. Il faudrait aussi qu'ils soient capables d'accéder à la pièce, et ils ne pourront pas si tu verrouilles l'accès. »

Harry serra les dents. « Je ne vais pas verrouiller la porte, merci, Malfoy, » grommela-t-il.

« De rien, » répondit Malfoy, et Harry pouvait deviner l'expression de son visage et son sourire sarcastique sans même lui jeter un regard.

Harry commença à faire des aller-retour devant le mur à nouveau, ne se faisant pas suffisamment confiance pour répondre de façon civilisée. Un endroit où tous les Slytherins et les Gryffindors ici présent seront en sécurité, pensa-t-il, s'adressant à la Salle sur Demande. Un endroit que seuls nous pouvons trouver. Un endroit pour s'entraîner.

Il se demandait si sa requête serait trop compliquée pour la salle, mais une basse porte en bois avec une poignée d'argent et un verrou se forma après trois passages devant le mur. Harry soupira de soulagement et tendit la main pour attraper la poignée. Une petite étincelle se forma sous doigts, l'inquiétant l'espace d'une seconde, mais il sembla que c'était le moyen qu'avait la chambre de le reconnaître comme l'un de ceux autorisés à entrer. L'étincelle disparue aussi vite qu'elle était apparue, il y eu un déclic puis la porte s'ouvrit.

Harry fit un pas à l'intérieur et cligna rapidement des yeux. La salle était impressionnante, bien plus qu'il ne l'avait envisagé lorsqu'il avait fait sa demande. Peut-être qu'elle avait besoin de l'être, pour s'assurer que les Slytherins ne seraient pas constamment en train de se plaindre d'avoir à s'entraîner dans un endroit bien inférieur à leurs goûts et besoins.

Le sol comportait une alternance de lattes de bois sombres et brillantes et des endroits recouverts de coussins où ils pourraient se laisser tomber après un sort, ou récupérer. Les murs étaient courbés, recouverts d'un riche tissu vert impérial, ce qui empêchait Harry de voir en quoi ils étaient véritablement fait. Ils allaient tout de fois se révéler utile pour rebondir contre sans se faire mal. Le plafond avait de grandes fenêtres lumineuses, qui éclairaient juste suffisamment la pièce pour ne pas qu'elle paraisse oppressante. Ils y avaient des alcôves, de petits murs individuels et des ouvertures dans le sol au fond de la pièce, des rochers, des pieds de chaise et des bacs de sable, ce qui ressemblait à un parcours d'obstacles artificiel. Harry hocha de la tête comme pour approuver. Ils avaient aussi besoin d'apprendre comment agir et combattre en fonction du terrain.

Les Slytherins se turent à mesure qu'ils entraient l'un derrière l'autre, et puis commencèrent à bavarder à nouveau, bien plus fort qu'auparavant. Malfoy jeta un regard en biais à Harry et lui adressa un faible sourire.

« Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu avais autant d'imagination, » murmura-t-il. « Pas après toutes ces autres preuves que j'ai reçu de ton incapacité d'esprit à comprendre quoi que ce soit de méconnu. »

Harry le fusilla du regard et indiqua au Gryffindors de se replier derrière lui, et les Slytherins vinrent naturellement se placer derrière Malfoy. Ils se faisaient face l'un l'autre, une vaste étendue de sol les séparant comme s'ils craignaient toujours une attaque de l'autre maison.

Harry secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas comme ça que c'était supposé se passer. Il avait prévu de garder une séparation entre les professeurs et les étudiants, mais ça ne fonctionnerait pas si ça restait une séparation entre les maisons, puisque ça ne ferait que renforcer ce dont ils essayaient de se débarrasser. « Très bien, » dit-il. « Combien êtes-vous, exactement ? »

« Trente, » répondit Malfoy. Il ne s'était même pas retourné, ce qui signifiait qu'il les avait compté au préalable. Quelque chose dans le ton de sa voix, froid mais toutefois pas conflictuel, donnait à Harry l'envie de dégainer sa baguette et de le frapper sur la tête avec.

« On est cinq, » dit Harry. « Ca fait donc six étudiants pour chacun d'entre nous. »

« Incroyable, » dit Malfoy, en se posant la main sur la poitrine comme si son cœur s'était mis à palpiter soudainement. « Tu sais calculer. »

« Oh, attend, » dit Harry.« J'ai oublié. Vous êtes trente et un, si on compte l'énorme égo de Malfoy. Mais bon, je pense que je pourrai gérer sept étudiants. Viens ici, Malfoy. »

Quelques rires étouffés s'échappèrent du groupe de Slytherins, et Malfoy se mit à rougir. Il se dirigea lentement vers Harry, suivi par plusieurs de ses amis. Harry fut surpris de voir Parkinson parmi eux. Il avait présumé qu'elle préférerait travailler avec n'importe qui plutôt que le Gryffindor qui lui avait sauvé la vie.

Harry haussa les épaules, et d'un coup d'œil constata que les autres Slytherins se dirigeaient tous automatiquement vers un Gryffindor. Puis il se tourna vers Malfoy à nouveau, derrière lui se tenaient Parkinson, Zabini, deux jeunes filles de sixième année à l'air nerveuses qu'Harry ne connaissait pas mais il était presque certain qu'elles étaient jumelles, et enfin un jeune homme si maigre que probablement affamé, qui regardait Harry avec avidité.

« Bien, » commenta Harry. Il essayait de se convaincre qu'être ainsi observé par les Slytherins n'était pas bien différent que d'avoir été observé par les étudiants des autres maisons. Et il s'en était sorti comme un chef lorsqu'il avait enseigné dans l'Armée de Dumbledore. « Je voudrais savoir ce que vous voudriez apprendre en premier, plutôt le Charme du Bouclier ou le Charme du Patronus ? Le Charme du Bouclier vous protège de tout danger immédiat, mais le Patronus vous permet d'appeler à l'aide. »

« Je n'avais jamais entendu parler de celui là, » dit Parkinson, comme si elle mettait en doute l'existence d'un tel sort.

« Et je n'ai jamais entendu parler de professeurs négligeant suffisamment leurs devoirs au point d'ignorer le fait que vous vous fassiez agresser, mais c'est ainsi, » riposta Harry. « On ne cesse jamais d'apprendre de nouvelles chose. »

Pour quelque raison, ça eut l'effet de calmer Parkinson et elle le regardait maintenant pensivement. Puis un faible sourire étira ses lèvres, et elle hocha de la tête. Ce n'était pas non plus la réaction à laquelle Harry s'attendait, mais comme elle ne répondait pas à sa précédente question il haussa les épaules et jeta un coup d'œil aux autres. «

Le Charme du Patronus, » répondit tranquillement Malfoy. « Le nombre fait la force, et plusieurs d'entre nous maîtrisent déjà le Charme du Bouclier. »

« Très bien, » dit Harry. « C'est un sort difficile, donc ne vous inquiétez pas si vous n'y arrivez pas du premier coup. Vous devez penser à votre souvenir le plus heureux et vous concentrer là-dessus lorsque vous lancez le sort. » Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa en avant, pensant au moment où il avait vaincu Voldemort, lorsqu'il avait réalisé qu'il était encore en vie, et avait une chance. « Expecto Patronum ! »

L'air se troubla devant lui, puis un cerf argenté chargea hors de sa baguette et bondit avec frénésie en travers de la pièce, sautant au-dessus des petits murs et se heurtant aux alcôves avec ses ramures. Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire en l'observant. Si rien qu'un des Slytherins était capable d'exécuter la moitié de ce résultat aujourd'hui, il en serait surpris, mais ce n'était pas le sujet. Il adorait juste voir son Patronus.

Il se retourna pour faire face aux Slytherins et se rendit compte que ses étudiants le fixaient bouche bée et les yeux écarquillés, comme s'ils en avaient entendu parler mais ne s'étaient jamais attendu à voir une démonstration.

A l'exception de Malfoy, dont Harry réalisa était le seul à l'avoir vu auparavant : lorsqu'il s'était déguisé en détraqueur et que son Patronus l'avait pourchassé à travers tout le terrain de Quidditch.

 _Ses_ yeux étaient plissés, sa bouche tordue en un sourire sarcastiques et ses doigts serrés autour de sa baguette. Harry cligna des yeux et se détourna, mal à l'aise. Evidemment, Malfoy était furieux qu'Harry soir capable de faire quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas encore faire, mais il y avait quelque chose de plus dans son regard qui n'était ni colère ni jalousie. Mais Harry s'empêcha d'y réfléchir plus longuement. Il ne laisserait aucune pensée de Malfoy venir perturber son esprit, merci bien.

« Bref, » dit-il alors que le cerf s'arrêta juste devant lui, il piaffa et se courba devant lui avant de disparaître. « C'est comme ça qu'on lance le sort. Il est principalement utilisé pour stopper les détraqueurs, évidemment, et vous devez y faire appel si jamais vous en rencontrez un. Mais ils peuvent également transporter des messages. Il suffit de se concentrer sur la personne à qui on souhaite envoyer le message puis penser au message lui-même, et alors le Patronus courra à cette personne et parlera en votre voix. »

« Est-ce qu'il peut revenir pour transporter une réponse ? » demanda Zabini, en levant un sourcil comme s'il réfléchissait sur un problème d'échecs. Ne sois pas stupide, se dit Harry. Ron a cette expression lorsqu'il est bloqué par un problème aux échecs, mais Harry ne savait même pas si Zabini jouait aux échecs.

« Non, » répondit-il finalement, interrompant ses délirantes réflexions. « Tu es le seul à pouvoir invoquer ou contrôler ton Patronus, donc il disparaîtra le moment où il aura délivré l'information. Mais le destinataire peut envoyer son propre Patronus pour apporter une réponse, s'il sait comment en produire un. »

Malfoy se redressa et jeta un coup d'œil aux Slytherins les plus proches, puis ceux derrière lui et les cinquième et quatrième année rassemblés devant Ron. Ils lui rendirent tous instinctivement le regard. Harry cligna des yeux. Il avait vu Malfoy exercer ce niveau de contrôle dans le wagon des Slytherins du Hogwarts Express, au début de leur sixième année, mais il n'avait pas pensé que ça durerait après la guerre.

« Ecoutez, » dit Malfoy. « Je veux que tout le monde apprenne à lancer le Charme du Patronus, aussi vite que possible. »

Sa voix n'avait été ni forte, ni sévère. Et pourtant chacun des Slytherins savait à quel point Malfoy avait été sérieux et ils feraient tous de leur mieux pour obéir.

Harry se demanda un moment comment ça serait si il avait un tel contrôle sur la Maison Gryffindor.

Puis il rit intérieurement. Oui, ça rendrait certaines choses bien plus faciles, par exemple ça aurait voulu dire qu'aucun Gryffindors ne serait joint à la torture des Slytherins cette année. Mais d'un autre côté il aurait beaucoup plus de responsabilité qu'il ne le voulait, et il aurait la vie des gens entre ses mains. Chose qu'il ne voulait pas.

Malfoy le fixait avec curiosité. Harry croisa son regard et dit : « Juste que tu saches, la plupart des étudiants de troisième année et en dessous ne seront pas capables de jeter un tel sort. J'y suis parvenu pendant ma troisième année, mais seulement après beaucoup d'entraînement. »

« Pourquoi ? » murmura Malfoy, en tournant brusquement la tête vers lui.

« Ca ne te regarde pas, » répondit Harry, bien qu'il essayât de ne pas paraître trop dur. « Dans tous les cas, ça rendrait les choses plus faciles si les élèves qui n'arrivent pas à lancer le sort pouvaient se balader avec quelqu'un qui le peut. Et si vous autres pouvaient arrêter de vous promener dehors en plein milieu de la nuit. »

Malfoy se contenta d'hausser les sourcils, ce qui n'était certes pas la réaction à laquelle Harry se serait attendu de sa part. « Si on fait ça, c'est parce que certains de tes précieux Gryffindors et quelques Hufflepuffs barricadent la bibliothèque pendant la journée, » répondit-il calmement. « S'y faufiler la nuit est le seul moyen de faire notre travail. »

« Quoi ? » gronda Harry. Il s'était exclamé bien plus haut qu'il ne l'aurait voulu et toutes les personnes autour s'arrêtèrent pour lui jeter un coup d'œil. Harry prit une profonde inspiration, et répéta sur un ton plus bas : « Quoi ? »

Cette fois-ci, Malfoy ricana. « Douter la source ne rendra pas les faits moins vrais, Potter. »

« Je ne… putain, » s'exclama Harry, et il ignora la façon dont Parkinson avait ouvert grand la bouche. Quoi, elle ne le pensait pas capable de jurer ? Eh bien, elle aura ici l'occasion de s'éduquer sur tous les domaines. « Je n'étais pas du tout au courant. Et les Ravenclaws ne s'y joignent pas parce qu'ils sont trop occupés à étudier, c'est ça ? »

Malfoy applaudit comme un phoque. « Excellent, Potter ! Maintenant on n'a plus qu'à te faire réaliser 98 pour cent des trucs qui nous arrivent, au lieu des 99. »

« Ta gueule, » marmonna Harry, mais il était trop occupé à réfléchir à ce qu'il devrait faire après pour y mettre beaucoup d'ardeur. Quand il remarqua que ses élèves se tenaient tous autour de lui à l'observer il agita simplement la main avec irritation. « Eh bien quoi ? Commencez à vous entraîner. L'incantation est Expecto Patronum, et vous faîtes un geste en avant comme ça, comme si vous vouliez jeter quelque chose. Et souvenez-vous de penser à votre souvenir le plus heureux. »

Ils se dispersèrent, Zabini et Parkinson se faisant face, les jumeaux et le garçon maigre travaillant ensemble. Harry commença à faire les cent pas en fronçant les sourcils.

Peut-être qu'il y avait un peu de vrai dans les plaintes de Malfoy sur le fait qu'il ne remarquait jamais rien, puisque ça lui prit deux minutes pour réaliser que Malfoy marchait à côté de lui, observant son visage.

« Ecoute, » dit Harry. « J'essaye de penser à un moyen de briser leur barricade à la bibliothèque, et de telle sorte à ce qu'ils ne le fassent jamais plus. Tu ne peux pas m'aider. Va t'entraîner au Patronus. »

Malfoy lui offrit un petit sourire suffisant. « J'arrive déjà à le faire. Pas aussi bien que toi, mais j'ai eu pas mal de temps pour m'entraîner l'année dernière, avec les détraqueurs… autour de ma maison. »

Le sourire de Malfoy s'évanouit brusquement, et ses yeux s'égarèrent. Harry avait envie de l'accuser de menteur et d'idiot pour n'avoir jamais pensé à l'enseigner à ses camarades de Slytherin lui-même, mais l'expression de Malfoy l'en empêcha. Il hésita un instant, puis posa la main sur le bras de Malfoy.

« Très bien, » dit il. « Alors viens m'aider demain soir. On ira briser leur blocus au moment où ils s'y attendent le moins. »

Malfoy secoua la tête. « Si tu veux avoir le plus de témoins possibles, tu ne devrais pas attendre le soir. Tout le monde sera en train de se diriger vers la Grande Salle à cette heure-ci. »

Harry secoua également la tête. « Non, cette fois, je ne veux aucun témoin. La rumeur sera notre amie et toutes les histoires qui se propageront seront toutes pires les unes plus que les autres. » Il sourit à Malfoy, et ne fit pas attention au fait que Malfoy le regardait maintenant comme s'il était un maniaque fou. « Et encore mieux, ça requerra ton savoir-faire en Potions, celui dont tu adores te vanter. Tu veux toujours aider ? »

« Oui, » répondit aussitôt Malfoy, et si vivement que Harry lui offrit un sourire amical avant même de pouvoir y penser. « Mais je doute d'avoir sous la main les potions dont tu auras besoin. On ne pourrait pas attendre jusqu'à Jeudi soir ? Ca me donnerait le temps de faire la mixture. »

« Si on fait ça, alors il faudra qu'on arrange notre emploi du temps pour protéger les plus jeunes en attendant, » dit Harry. « De même que ceux qui ne peuvent pas produire de Patronus. »

« Je te fais confiance, » dit Malfoy.

Ces mots n'avaient aucune raison de lui réchauffer l'intérieur, pensa Harry. Stupides mots.

Pour se sortir ces stupides mots de l'esprit, il exposa son plan à Malfoy.

Parmi toutes les étranges choses qu'il avait vu dans la Salle sur Demande au cours de la soirée, pensa Harry un peu plus tard, la plus étrange de toutes avait été de voir Malfoy rigoler à ses mots, non pas par mépris mais par approbation, pendant que tout autour d'eux les volutes argentées des Charmes de Patronus se formaient entre les Slytherins et les Gryffindors. Ils se regardaient avec méfiance, mais ils travaillaient ensemble.

.


	5. Chapter 5

.

 _ **Chapitre Cinq** – Pourquoi vous ne devriez pas barricader la bibliothèque de Hogwarts_

 _._

« Oh, et Portman aussi a aidé, » dit Hermione, dont l'expression s'illumina légèrement pour s'être souvenue d'un autre nom, avant de replonger dans sa morosité. « Harry, est-ce qu'il faut _vraiment_ que tu fasses ça ? Je sais qu'ils ont tort, et qu'ils devraient être punis, mais par des professeurs, pas par d'autres élèves. »

Harry l'ignora et écrivit le nom de Portman. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il se souvenait de lui, Gerald Portman, un garçon très discret en cinquième année à Gryffindor, qui avait toujours semblé être un évadé de Ravenclaw. Ce qui ne donnait pas trop de sens au fait qu'il puisse bloquer l'accès à la bibliothèque et empêcher les élèves d'étudier.

Mais en même temps, rien à propos des agressions ou des événements d'après guerre n'avaient de sens, se dit Harry. Il étouffa un bâillement. « C'est tous les noms dont tu peux te souvenir ? » Il jeta un coup d'œil à Ron, qui était assis sur le canapé à côté de Hermione et le fixait comme si il s'attendait à ce qu'il se fasse pousser un nouveau nez ou prête un nouveau serment d'un seconde à l'autre.

« Oui, » répondit Ron. « T'es sûr de vouloir faire ça, mec ? »

« Je vois, » dit Harry, en hochant la tête. « Au lieu de finir les phrases de l'autre comme un couple normal, vous reformuler juste les questions de l'autre. »

Hermione sourit malgré elle. « On ne demanderait pas si ce n'était pas important, Harry. »

« Même si je ne le voulais pas, le serment m'obligerait à le faire, » fit remarquer Harry, et cette inévitabilité fit taire Hermione. Harry pouvait l'imaginer être en train de tomber d'une falaise et en même temps avoir une discussion philosophique avec la gravité jusqu'à finalement accepter l'opinion de celle ci en s'écrasant au sol à la fin. Inévitabilité. « Je ne vais ni les tuer ni _vraiment_ les humilier. Je veux juste propager la peur et la terreur à travers l'école jusqu'à ce que tout le monde fiche enfin la paix aux Slytherins. »

« J'aimerais bien qu'il y ait un moyen de satisfaire les sentiments de tout le monde sans avoir à blesser des gens, » dit Hermione avec mélancolie, jouant avec le coin de la couverture rouge et or étendue sur ses genoux. « Je sais que ce n'est pas bien, ce qu'ils ont fait, mais leur frustration et leur ressentiment à l'égard des Slytherins ne va pas simplement disparaître. Si tu les empêches d'y aller par un chemin, ils en prendront simplement un autre. »

« Je m'en fous qu'ils tressent des paniers ou se mettent aux sports moldus pour dépenser leur frustration, du moment qu'ils ne font pas rebondir la balle aux têtes des Slytherins, » rétorqua Harry en se levant. « Je vais me coucher. »

Ron acquiesça, puis se retourna vers Hermione pour l'embrasser. Harry leva les yeux au ciel et monta les escaliers. Il y avait d'autres élèves dans la salle commune de Gryffindor, tout le monde dans l'univers immédiat était au courant que Ron et Hermione fussent en couple, et pourtant ils agissaient toujours comme si ils ne pouvaient pas s'embrasser lorsque Harry était là.

Alors qu'il se déshabillait pour aller au lit, Harry se demanda si il les enviait, et en conclut finalement que ce n'était pas vraiment le cas. De l'extérieur, ses meilleurs amis avaient l'air de former un couple idéal, confortable et chaleureux, et ils se chamaillaient effectivement beaucoup moins qu'avant. Mais Harry ne pensait pas pouvoir supporter quelqu'un aussi proche de lui en continu, ou quelqu'un qui passait des sermons en continu comme Hermione le faisait, ou quelqu'un qui posait une multitude de questions comme Ron.

 _J'aurais besoin de quelqu'un avec qui me disputer_ , pensa-t-il en fermant les yeux. _Sauf que ce n'était pas exactement le genre de truc dont on pourrait abuser au risque de perdre l'autre personne. Donc je ne vois pas comment résoudre ce problème_.

Il se masturba avant d'aller au lit, pensant que ça l'aiderait à se relaxer et à gérer les appels hors du lit que certains élèves durs d'oreille allaient lui faire subir. Comme toujours, les fantasmes de son esprit étaient sans visage, et avec un petit rire amusé Harry jeta un sort de nettoyage.

 _Si je dois partir à la recherche de quelqu'un avec qui sortir, ça aiderait pas mal d'avoir au moins une préférence physique._

 ** _-o-_**

« Tu es d'une humeur bien joyeuse ce matin, » commenta Malfoy, sans même relever la tête du chaudron flottant au-dessus du feu.

Harry ferma la porte derrière lui sans répondre, et jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. Malfoy avait insisté pour qu'ils se retrouvent dans les anciens quartiers privés de Snape, bien qu'ils ne ressemblaient plus vraiment à ce dont Harry se souvenait. Les murs avaient été dépouillés de tout à l'exception des étagères, et une table et quelques chaises, que Malfoy avaient ramené, constituaient les seuls mobiliers. La cheminée était remplie de vieilles cendres. Harry sentit un frisson lui remonter la colonne vertébrale alors qu'il marchait vers Malfoy. « Tu ne peux pas savoir, » fit-il remarquer. « Tu ne m'as même pas encore regardé. »

« Délicate potion, » commenta Malfoy, plongeant une louche dans un bocal sur la table qui semblait contenir du sang, et verser le contenu dans la potion. Harry cligna des yeux, se demandant si c'était la seule explication qu'il obtiendrait, puis Malfoy leva les yeux vers lui et acquiesça. « Du reste, j'avais raison. Lorsque tu as ce stupide sourire sur ton visage, ta voix sonne encore plus stupide que d'habitude. »

« J'imagine que tu dois être un expert en voix et pour reconnaître les personnes stupides, » rétorqua Harry, puis il s'avança à côté de lui pour jeter un œil au contenu du chaudron. Ca n'avait pas l'air très intéressant pour le moment, c'était un mélange violet avec des feuilles vertes flottant au-dessus qui donnait l'impression qu'il s'agissait d'un médicament. « Quels sont les effets de cette potion, Monsieur l'expert ? »

« Rien pour le moment, si ce n'est peut-être de te faire enfler comme un poisson lune. » Malfoy fit un pas en arrière et pencha la tête de côté. Harry suivit sa ligne de vue, mais tout ce qu'il pouvait voir était le côté du chaudron. Peut-être que l'incroyable expert Malfoy était aussi capable de voir à travers l'acier, pensa Harry en souriant. Ca devait être vraiment excitant pour lui. « Mais lorsque je l'aurai fini demain, alors on aura une potion qui puisse influencer les entités immatérielles, exactement comme tu l'avais demandé. »

Harry sourit avec suffisance, malgré lui, et Malfoy leva les yeux juste à temps pour surprendre son sourire narquois et le blond lui sourit en retour. Harry se détendit. D'un côté, il appréciait bien plus le Malfoy avec lequel il pouvait comploter plutôt que celui avec lequel il devait constamment surveiller ses arrières. A relativiser le _apprécier_ évidemment. Mais d'un autre côté, le Malfoy qui souriait sans cesse depuis hier était particulièrement étrange.

« Et les autres potions ? » demanda-t-il.

Malfoy lui fit un signe de la main, indiquant quelque chose derrière lui. Harry se retourna et vit les fioles alignées sur la table, une verte, une bleue et deux rouges.

« La première augmente les émotions, » dit Malfoy. « La bleue rend les émotions contagieuses. Les rouges nous diront, respectivement, quels sont leurs pires cauchemars et les feront accepter toutes invraisemblances, pour ainsi les convaincre plus facilement que leurs pires cauchemars deviennent réalité. »

« Attend. » Harry avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine et fronçait les sourcils. « On doit boire une de ces potions ? Je pensais que ça ne serait que pour nos victimes. »

Malfoy lui jeta un regard perçant du coin de l'œil. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Potter ? » demanda-t-il doucement. « Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? »

Harry fronça encore plus les sourcils, si possible, et l'examina. Un sourire de la part de Malfoy l'aurait probablement aidé à réagir de la bonne façon. Mais au lieu de cela, il semblait être à la fois sérieux et plaisantant, ce qui signifiait qu'il attendait une réponse pour les deux situations. C'était injuste.

Malgré tout, Harry savait qu'à prendre les choses trop sérieusement Malfoy se moquerait de lui, donc il leva les yeux au ciel et dit : « C'est une chose que de te faire confiance pour embrouiller les idées d'autres élèves, et une toute autre que de te faire confiance pour ne pas me donner la diarrhée après avoir avalé une de tes potions. »

Malfoy cligna des yeux, et pendant un moment son visage se détendit dans une expression de complète confusion. Harry examina le chaudron avec le plus grand sérieux, pour cacher son sourire. _Et voilà_. _Bienvenue dans mon perpétuel état d'esprit depuis que j'ai prêté ce stupide serment_.

« Je vois, » dit Malfoy. « Bien, si tu veux, je peux être le seul à prendre cette potion, et je te dirai quels sont les pires cauchemars des autres. » Il fit une pause, puis ajouta : « De combien d'élèves allons nous devoir nous occuper ? »

« J'ai une quinzaine de noms, » répondit Harry, en tapotant la poche dans laquelle se trouvait la liste. « Et on prendra tous les deux la potion, en même temps. Juste pour être sûr que tu ne triches pas. »

Malfoy soupira bruyamment, et Harry s'efforça de se retourner vers lui.

« Je ne te comprends pas, » dit Malfoy. « Tricher ? »

« Si je ne prenais pas quelques précautions, tu te moquerais de moi et laisserais sombrement entendre que je le devrais, » dit Harry. « Et si je ne prenais pas la potion du tout, alors Merlin sait ce qui arriverait. Il semblerait que j'apprenne à penser comme un Slytherin… Ca fait gagner du temps à long terme. »

« Qu'est-ce _toi_ tu peux en savoir de comment les Slytherins pensent ? » Malfoy avait soudainement saisi un bout d'oignon sur la table et le laissa tomber dans la potion. Les bulles qui avaient commencé à monter vers les bords du chaudron se mirent à refluer à nouveau, et Malfoy soupira, secouant la tête et essuyant une goutte de sueur de son front.

Harry songeait à dire quelque chose sur le fait qu'il avait failli être envoyé à Slytherin, mais en même temps il ne voulait pas avoir à attendre encore plus longtemps pour que la potion soit prête, juste parce que Malfoy lui aurait jeté le chaudron à la tête. « J'en sais un petit quelque chose, » se lança-t-il finalement. « Le Choixpeau voulait m'envoyer à Slytherin. »

La main de Malfoy fit un geste brusque de côté, projetant tout un tas de pétales de fleurs rouges sur le sol et sur la table. Harry ricana et agita sa baguette pour faire voltiger les pétales et les guider au-dessus du chaudron. Son seul regret était de ne pas avoir fait sa confession pendant que Malfoy était occupé à boire quelque chose. « Est-ce qu'on est censé les mettre toutes d'un coup, ou progressivement, ou les disperser à la surface, ou quoi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Les disperser à la surface, » répondit Malfoy. Il fixait Harry, son visage était blanc et ses lèvres étaient tellement serrées que Harry s'attendait à ce qu'elles se déchirent d'une minute à l'autre. « Il n'a pas pu envisager de t'envoyer _toi_ à Slytherin. »

« Eh bien, si, » dit Harry, et il fit tourner sa baguette pour faire tomber les pétales et les disperser tel que malfoy l'avait dicté. « Ce n'était pas mon idée, tu sais. Le choixpeau a dit que _Slytherin m'aiderait sur le chemin de la grandeur_ , et je l'ai supplié de me placer n'importe où d'autre qu'à Slytherin. Je n'ai pas spécifiquement demandé pour Gryffindor, parce qu'à ce moment là je ne savais encore rien sur les maisons. Mais Gryffindor était son second choix, donc c'est là qu'il m'a envoyé. » Il haussa les épaules et se retourna pour observer Malfoy.

Malfoy était adossé contre la table, ses mains toutes deux cramponnées aux bords. « Pourquoi ne voulais-tu pas aller à Slytherin ? » demanda-t-il.

Harry déglutit, soudainement mal à l'aise. Il avait mentionné le fait pour taquiner Malfoy et pour mettre en avant le fait qu'il n'était pas _impossible_ pour lui d'être aussi « brillant » qu'un Slytherin. Mais il avait oublié l'autre chose qu'il aurait aussi à admettre.

D'un autre côté, pourquoi est-ce que ça le rendrait si mal à l'aise ? Evidemment que le passé avait un impact sur le présent, sinon il aurait aidé les Slytherins beaucoup plus volontiers qu'il ne l'avait fait jusqu'à présent.

« Toi, » dit-il. « La façon dont tu t'étais moqué de Ron et t'étais vanté d'avoir toute ta famille à Slytherin. Mais c'était surtout en partie parce que tu m'avais rappelé mon cousin, » expliqua-t-il.

La bouche de Malfoy se détendit, mais seulement pour passer d'une moue tendue à un sourire sarcastique et dégouté. « Je vois, » dit-il, et il détourna la tête comme s'il voulait qu'Harry admire son profil. _C'était peine perdue_ , pensa Harry, et il se pencha au-dessus du chaudron pour s'assurer que les derniers pétales étaient dans la potion. « Déjà à l'époque, tu prenais tes décisions à cause de moi. »

Harry releva brusquement la tête et fit volte-face. Bien _sûr_ que cet imbécile allait l'interpréter comme ça, mais Harry n'aillait certainement pas le laisser penser ça. « C'est pas ça ! Je viens de te le dire, tu me rappelais mon cousin. On pourrait tout aussi bien dire que j'ai pris ma décision à cause de lui. » Puis Harry réalisa à quel point ça sonnait ridicule et se tut, fronçant farouchement les sourcils.

Malfoy lui renvoya son regard. La blancheur de son visage s'était estompée, et il semblait aimer ce qu'il voyait dans l'expression d'Harry, parce que ses yeux se mirent à briller. « Tu dis ça… Mais depuis quand tu laisses qui que ce soit d'autre que Dumbledore avoir autant d'influence sur toi, Potter ? » demanda Malfoy, avec un sourire au coin.

Le ton de sa voix mettait à l'épreuve le sang froid d'Harry, comme il l'avait toujours fait, et il répondit sans même réfléchir : « Essaye un peu, _toi_ , d'avoir à faire à quelqu'un qui te tyrannise et te tabasse tous les jours sans aucune raison, et on verra comment tu t'en remets ! Je ne t'ai pas vu sauter sur tes pieds pour repousser Matthieson à ce que je sache ? »

Puis il entendit le son de ses propres mots, et s'il avait pu il se serait giflé lui-même, bien plus fort que Snape ou Hermione ne l'aurait jamais fait.

 _Merde._

Il attendit avec appréhension que les moqueries ne commencent. Malfoy allait poser des questions. Il dirait qu'Harry ne valait rien pour se laisser tabasser par un moldu. Il prierait pour avoir plus de détails sur Dudley comme ça il pourrait propager l'histoire dans ses moindres détails.

Mais une minute passa et Malfoy ne dit rien. Harry leva finalement les yeux, une main sur sa baguette, prêt à lancer un sortilège d'amnésie si il le fallait.

Malfoy était à nouveau en train de faire le tri entre ses ingrédients, bougeant les fioles en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Il ramassa une feuille morte, l'étudia, puis la reposa.

« Je vois, » dit-il, sans lever la tête. « Ca explique bien des choses. »

« _Oh_ , non, » dit Harry, et il pointa sa baguette sur le Slytherin. Malfoy fixa la baguette comme s'il s'agissait d'une équation d'arithmancie particulièrement difficile. « Ecoute, Malfoy, tu ne vas pas utiliser cette révélation pour… pour me manipuler, ou un truc du genre. »

« Quelle révoltante suggestion, Potter, » s'exclama Malfoy, l'air véritablement dégouté. « Bien sûr que non. Mais je cherchais une explication au fait que tu prennes les agressions des Slytherins si personnellement, et maintenant j'en ai une. C'est tout. » Il haussa une épaule avec désinvolture et sembla enfin trouver la bonne feuille morte, puisqu'il la laissa tomber dans la préparation avec un prompt hochement de tête.

Harry l'étudia un peu plus longuement. Malfoy n'agissait jamais comme s'il était conscient d'être observé, à la place il se contentait de manipuler ses mystérieux ingrédients, des plumes, plus de feuilles et plus de pétales et un liquide rouge dont Harry espérait n'était pas du sang.

« Je ne comprends pas, » dit finalement Harry.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as besoin de comprendre ? » Malfoy sécha ses mains avec la serviette et lança un sort qui forma un chatoyant dôme bleu au-dessus du chaudron. « Voilà. Maintenant ça doit encore mijoter pour un jour, et puis je pourrai la boucher. On pourra l'utiliser n'importe quand après ça. » Il jeta un petit coup d'œil à Harry. « Ca tient toujours pour jeudi ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne tires pas profit de ce que je viens de te dire, » répondit Harry. « Me faire du chantage. Me menacer de le dire à tout le monde. L'utiliser pour que je te donne des Gallions ou au moins mon balai. _Quelque chose_. »

« Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir changé au cours de l'année dernière, » dit Malfoy, adoptant une expression blessée et fixant Harry, les lèvres tremblantes.

« Comme si j'allais croire _ça_ , » dit Harry. « Ton comportement n'a certainement pas changé vis-à-vis de moi, en tout cas. Dis-moi ce que tu vas en faire alors ? »

« Je ne vais rien en faire, » répondit Malfoy, d'un sourire désinvolte dont Harry se méfia instinctivement, de la même façon qu'il ne ferait pas confiance à un scorpion qui lui promettrait de ne pas le pincer. « Si j'utilise cette information, ça en diminue sa valeur. » Il se détourna et marcha vers la porte, les mains dans les poches de sa robe.

« Malfoy, » grommela Harry, en le suivant.

Malfoy se retourna si soudainement qu'Harry n'eût même pas le temps de reculer, et ils se retrouvèrent à seulement quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Malfoy le regardait dans les yeux comme s'il essayait de l'hypnotiser. Harry croisa les bras, puis réalisa ce qu'il était en train de faire et les laissa rapidement tomber de côté. Si ce geste ne l'intimidait pas, il ne pensait pas qu'il pût intimider Malfoy non plus.

« Tes secrets ont plus de valeur si je les garde pour moi-même, » murmura malfoy. « J'aime savoir des choses sur toi que personne d'autre ne sait. » Il se tut un instant, comme s'il réfléchissait. « Bon, tes amis doivent sûrement savoir à propos de ton cousin, mais je ne pense pas que qui que ce soit d'autre sache que Slytherin était le premier choix de choixpeau, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Dumbledore le savait, » avança Harry, regrettant de ne pouvoir effacer l'expression de suffisance du visage de Malfoy avec son poing.

« Ca ne me dérange pas de partager mes secrets avec des morts. » Le regard de Malfoy balaya rapidement la pièce, puis retourna sur Harry. « Ou un être vivant, à condition que le vivant soit toi. » Il tendit la main et attrapa le poignet d'Harry.

Harry se tenait là et le laissa faire, ce dont il se surprit lui-même. Puis il sembla reprendre ses esprits. Il repoussa Malfoy pour libérer sa main et l'essuya sur son pantalon en en faisant tout un spectacle. Il espérait que ça ferait grimacer Malfoy autant que ses mots et gestes avaient semblé le perturber l'autre jour.

Malfoy lui offrit simplement un sourire et puis partit. Plus il s'éloignait, plus la chaine ou la corde qui semblait se trouver entre eux s'étirait. Harry jeta avec prudence le sort _Finite_ _Incantatem_ sur chaque partie de son corps pour s'assurer que la sensation n'était pas réelle, er passa le reste de la journée à bouder en cours.

 ** _-o-_**

« Tout le monde n'est pas encore arrivé, » souffla Malfoy à l'oreille d'Harry, et sa voix le fit frémir. Harry pencha la tête de côté avec irritation et baissa les yeux sur la liste qu'il avait en main, puis sur la souple sacoche balancée sur l'épaule de Malfoy qui contenait les fioles.

« Je sais, » dit Harry. « Mais la plupart d'entre eux sont là, et c'est tout ce dont on a besoin. Après tout, le but est de créer une rumeur qui terrifiera les autres et les laissera incertains de ce qui est _véritablement_ arrivé… » Il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil au coin du couloir. Oui, plusieurs gryffindor de sa liste et un Hufflepuff étaient assis près de l'entrée de la bibliothèque, dans les alcôves de chaque côté et aux premières tables. Harry avait déjà vu les regards menaçants qu'ils lançaient aux Slytherins qui passaient dans le couloir et c'était suffisant pour le faire bouillir de l'intérieur.

« Il faudra qu'on fasse attention à ce que le chaos ne se propage pas jusque dans la bibliothèque, si possible, » murmura Malfoy. « Je ne pense pas que Madame Pince nous pardonnerait si ça arrivait. »

« Madame Pince peut aller se faire foutre, » marmonna Harry, en extirpant les potions rouges dont Malfoy avait dit lui donneraient l'habilité de voir les pires cauchemars de leurs cibles. « Elle n'a jamais rien fait pour empêcher les autres de cous traiter comme de la merde. »

« On n'est pas des livres, » dit Malfoy. « Evidemment qu'elle n'en a rien à faire de nous. Et, c'est la mauvaise potion. » Il attrapa la fiole rouge des mains d'Harry et lui tendit une autre à la place.

Harry l'étudia en plissant les yeux. Malfoy lui sourit avec innocence et fit un geste vers la bibliothèque, comme pour lui rappeler qu'ils n'avaient probablement pas beaucoup de temps avant que leurs cibles ne bougent.

Harry déboucha la fiole. La potion à l'intérieur semblait le dévisager tel un œil injecté de sang. Il fit la grimace et bu la moitié du contenu.

Sa perception de se qui l'entourait oscilla et, prit de vertige, il chancela. Il avait l'impression de se tenir en équilibre sur un balai tournoyant dans les airs. Il tendit une main en l'air et Malfoy l'attrapa et le retint de tomber. Harry essaya de ne pas trop se sentir mal à l'idée de tenir la main de Malfoy pendant qu'il remettait ses idées au clair. En même temps, Malfoy attrapa la fiole et avala le reste de la potion.

Harry leva les yeux et se concentra sur les images qu'il pouvait maintenant voir flotter comme des couronnes, ou des auras, écarlates et rougeoyantes au-dessus des têtes des gens devant lui.

Le garçon le plus proche, Portman, avait nundu rugissant entourant son cou comme s'il s'agissait d'une écharpe. Une autre avait un détraqueur flottant au-dessus d'elle, un qui avait un basilic enroulé autour du bras et un bon nombre d'entre eux avait Voldemort. Harry sourit. Il se doutait que ce devait être un sourire méchant, mais il n'en avait rien à faire. Comme il l'avait espéré, tous leurs cauchemars étaient des objets consistants. Ainsi, il n'aurait pas à devoir essayer d'invoquer des impressions de faim, de pauvreté ou de solitude dans la mort. Il n'était pas sûr que ses maléfices, même après beaucoup de pratique, puissent être capable d'un tel résultat.

Bien sûr, si les autres potions de Malfoy fonctionnaient comme prévu, ça n'aurait pas d'importance.

« Très bien, » dit-il du bout des lèvres. « Comment est-ce qu'on va faire pour les faire ingérer la potion ? »

Malfoy attrapa l'autre potion rouge, celle dont il avait empêché Harry de boire, et la potion verte. Puis il fit un clin d'œil à Harry, déboucha les fioles et les posa sur le sol. Il commença à scander une incantation aussi longue que complexe pendant qu'il faisait tournoyer sa baguette au-dessus des potions.

Les liquides se changèrent doucement en brume et s'échappèrent des fioles comme si ce fût de la vapeur. Harry recula nerveusement, mais les vapeurs ne s'approchèrent pas de lui pour le toucher. A la place, les fumées s'étirèrent vers le plafond, devenant de plus en plus fines, jusqu'à ce qu'on ne voit d'elles rien de plus qu'une pale lueur disparaissant au coin du couloir en direction de la bibliothèque. Harry jeta un discret coup d'œil au coin.

Si il se concentrait, il pouvait voir les émanations se glisser dans les narines de leurs cibles, Portman, la fille effrayée par les détraqueurs et tous les autres. Une légère expression troublée apparut sur leurs visages, mais autrement les potions ne semblaient pas avoir un effet visible. Harry avait demandé à Malfoy que ce soit le cas ; il n'y avait pas de raison de faire paniquer tous les élèves _avant_ qu'ils ne voient leurs pires cauchemars déferler devant eux.

« C'est génial, bien joué, » dit-il à Malfoy, ne voulant pas mâcher ses mots. Le blond rougit, chose à laquelle Harry ne s'était pas attendu. « La potion bleue ? Quand est-ce qu'on l'utilise ? »

« Après celle-ci. » Malfoy saisit la potion qui avait eu une couleur violette et verte l'autre jour. « Il ne faudrait pas rendre leurs émotions contagieuses avant même qu'ils n'aient commencé à les ressentir. »

« Je sais, » marmonna Harry, alors que Malfoy lui offrait un sourire narquois, puis il désigna la potion violette. « Alors on utilise celle là après les avoir appelés ? »

« Tes tentatives d'agir comme si tu t'y connaissais en potions sont _adorables_ , Potter, » murmura Malfoy. Il ferma les yeux, son front se plissa. « _Expecto Patronum_! »

Harry appela le sien au même moment, et le cerf argenté frappa le sol de ses sabots et tourna sur lui même, à la recherche d'une menace. Il ne semblait pouvoir en trouver aucune, alors il s'arrêta et tourna la tête vers Harry, comme pour demander pourquoi Harry l'avait appelé.

Toutefois, Harry ne pouvait y répondre, il était trop occupé à regarder le Patronus de Malfoy. Un énorme oiseau argenté s'était posé sur le sol devant lui, les ailes étendues comme s'il voulait protéger Malfoy de la vue de quiconque qui pourrait passer le coin. Son bec était crochu et ses yeux particulièrement vifs.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce piaf ? » chuchota Harry.

« Un condor, » répondit Malfoy. « L'oiseau avec la plus large envergure dans le monde, à l'exception de quelques albatros peut-être, et il peut monter en flèche pendant des heures, voler à contre vent et ne jamais fatiguer. » Il jeta un coup d'œil au cerf d'Harry avec dédain. « Une apparence bien plus élégante que ta bestiole en rut, tu dois admettre. »

« Qui aurait cru que tu aurais un charognard en guise de Patronus, » dit Harry avec sarcasme, et ignorant l'air renfrogné qui était apparu sur le visage de Malfoy. « Utilise la potion. »

Malfoy déboucha la fiole et laissa couler la potion violet-verte sur les deux Patronus. Le condor sembla s'y résigner rapidement alors qu'il étirait ses ailes. Le cerf, en revanche, tressaillit, sautilla, donna des coups de ramure dans tous les sens et renâcla sans lâcher Harry du regard. Mais la potion agit comme elle était supposée agir, et les rendit tous deux plus solides, capables de recevoir les sortilèges dont Malfoy et Harry les avaient recouverts.

« Je m'occuperai des détraqueurs, » dit Malfoy. « Je sais particulièrement à quoi ils ressemblent. Tu commences avec Voldemort. »

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour objecter et dire qu'ils pourraient tout aussi bien inverser leurs choix, puis se souvint de ce que Malfoy avait dit au sujet des détraqueurs traînant autour du Manoir. Il hocha la tête et jeta un sort au cerf qui le rendit flou, puis il se redressa et pensa de toutes ses forces à ce visage qu'il connaissait trop bien.

Il détestait avoir à faire ça, d'une certaine façon, autant qu'il détestait voir l'élégant (oui il l'admettait) condor devenir un détraqueur. Mais c'était pour une bonne cause, et lorsque le détraqueur et Voldemort passèrent le coin du couloir, plus d'une personne se mit à hurler.

Malfoy était en train de mettre en action la potion bleue, et Harry vit les vapeurs s'insinuer dans les oreilles, les yeux et les narines de toutes les personnes aux alentours de la bibliothèque, pas seulement ceux qui la barricadaient. Ca lui était égal. Le but était de créer une situation intense et déroutante pour que personne ne comprenne réellement ce qu'il se passe, et qu'une tonne de différentes histoires en émerge et se propage follement dans toute l'école. Et Harry ne pensait pas que quiconque pût être capable de deviner ce qui se serait véritablement passé, étant donné la complexe combinaison de Patronus et d'illusions qu'ils avaient choisi.

Les cris se propagèrent dans la bibliothèque au fur et à mesure que le détraqueur et Voldemort avançaient, suivis de près par un nundu que Malfoy avait fait apparaître dans l'air. Il n'était pas aussi convaincant que les Patronus, qui avaient une base solide et se déplaçaient dans toutes les directions, alors que le nundu ne faisait rien de plus que marcher en rond et rugir. Le même problème s'appliqua au basilic que créa Harry. Mais avec la panique, se propageant de personne en personne, ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance.

Portman fonça dans un mur alors qu'il essayait de s'échapper. La fille qui avait peur des détraqueurs lança un livre au condor déguisé de Malfoy, ce qui le fit siffler de rage en retour. Il rejeta en arrière sa _capuche_ , révélant ainsi sa longue bouche. Elle se dépêcha de s'enfuir à son tour, poussant des hurlements dignes de rivaliser avec les banshees. Puis, deux garçons tentèrent d'escalader une étagère et Madame Pince les chassa, à deux doigts de leur botter les fesses, leur criant de se taire parce que _c'est une bibliothèque !_

Deux garçons portant des cravates Gryffindor se cognèrent à la tête. Une Hufflepuff, la seule au milieu de la foule, gémissait et répétait sans cesse : « Je serai sage, je le promets ! Je serai sage ! » pensant naïvement que ça aiderait. Voldemort coinça un autre élève de Gryffindor contre une table, il agita la baguette dans sa direction et les yeux du garçon roulèrent à l'intérieur de sa tête alors qu'il s'évanouissait.

Malfoy se tenait le ventre et ne pouvait s'arrêter de rire. Harry regardait avec satisfaction le plan se dérouler exactement comme il l'avait prévu. Avec tout ça, le taux d'agression des Slytherins allait diminuer.

Du moins, Harry _espérait_ qu'il diminuerait. Si ça ne marchait pas, il n'aurait plus qu'à essayer quelque chose d'autre. Il frotta la cicatrice sur son torse d'un air distrait, puis se força à arrêter.

Malfoy avait dit que les potions ne dureraient que dix minutes, et c'était à peu près le temps durant lequel il pouvait garder son Patronus actif. Lorsque le temps se fut écoulé, ils s'éloignèrent et les Patronus disparurent d'eux-mêmes. Malfoy marchait en chancelant, se tenant toujours le ventre, haletant et la respiration sifflante. Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil et secoua la tête. Il ne trouvait pas que cette expression d'intense joie allait très bien à Malfoy, mais d'un autre côté il savait à quel point ça pouvait faire du bien de se venger des personnes qui nous auraient fait du mal. C'était plus difficile avec les Dursley maintenant, surtout qu'il ne les avait plus vu depuis le début de la guerre, mais quand il était plus jeune il n'avait eu de cesse de rêver de leur attirer des ennuis.

« C'était excellent, » dit il, lorsqu'ils se furent suffisamment éloignés de la bibliothèque pour faire une pause. « Tu _es_ fichtrement génial, Malfoy. »

Le rire de Malfoy se coupa aussitôt, comme s'il avait été frappé. Il s'assit et fixa Harry. Son visage était rose vif, mais Harry pensait que c'était simplement dû à son fou rire. Puis il se força à arrêter de penser au rougissement de Malfoy parce que c'était stupide, et se détourna.

« Merci, » dit Malfoy, doucement.

Ce mot, ajouté aux mots que Malfoy avait prononcé l'autre nuit sur le fait qu'il lui faisait confiance, le réchauffait de l'intérieur. Harry se renfrogna et dit à son intérieur, et à lui même, et à Malfoy, et au monde en général, d'arrêter d'être stupide.

Toutefois, il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce que l'un d'entre eux ne l'écoutât.

.

.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello, **merci un milliard de fois** pour toutes vos reviews qui me font très plaisir et m'encouragent à traduire encore plus vite ! Je prendrai le temps de répondre à chacune d'entres-elles lorsque j'aurai fini ma traduction. Dans tous les cas, je suis contente de voir que cette histoire vous plaît. J'ai beaucoup aimé le tournant que prend l'histoire dans ce chapitre... Je ne _spoil_ pas, mais je suis certaine que vous apprécierez aussi la tournure des événements... Allez, je ne vous retiens guère plus longtemps: bonne lecture !

* * *

.

 _ **Chapitre Six** – Ce n'est tout simplement pas sa semaine _

.  
« Mais qu'est-ce que tu espères _accomplir_? »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Il voulait juste manger son petit-déjeuner en paix, mais Hermione voulait des explications et Harry savait qu'il n'aurait sa paix qu'après les lui avoir données. Il posa sa cuillère de côté et se pencha vers Ron et Hermione pour qu'ils puissent tous les deux entendre.

« Juste leur faire peur, » répondit-il. « Je sais que la plupart d'entre eux ne s'arrêteront pas d'harceler les Slytherins juste parce que je le leur demande. Mais si on peut les terrifier à l'idée de s'en prendre aux Slytherins, ça marchera peut-être mieux. » Il reprit sa cuillère en main et eut à peine le temps d'attraper trois cornflakes lorsque Hermione répliqua.

« Mais, une discussion raisonnable marcherait tellement mieux, » dit-elle, légèrement attristée. « Honnêtement, Harry, si tu prenais le temps de parler un peu plus longtemps avec les gens avant de passer à l'action, ils réaliseraient qu'ils ont fait quelque chose de mal. Tu n'as pas besoin de les torturer. »

« Amusant, » dit Harry, une fois qu'il eut avalé, « que tu te soucies autant de Malfoy et moi allant terrifier ces imbéciles, alors que tu n'en avais rien à faire quand les Slytherins souffraient. »

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma brusquement. Ron laissa échapper un petit rire et dit « Il t'a coincé là ! », ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part d'Hermione.

« Je n'ai pas… Bien sûr que j'en avais quelque chose à faire, » protesta Hermione, mais le ton de sa voix était faible. Elle baissa les yeux et sembla soudainement fascinée par les œufs dans son assiette.

Harry refoula un éclat de rire et s'empressa de finir son petit-déjeuner avant qu'on ne l'interrompît à nouveau. Il regarda autour de lui, pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait prêté le serment il n'avait pas été tiré hors du lit pendant la nuit. Il espérait que les élèves avaient enfin pris son avertissement au sérieux et que ça ne recommencerait pas.

Un bon nombre d'espaces vides entouraient les tables des Gryffindor et des Hufflepuff ce matin, alors que celle des Slytherins semblait plus bondée qu'Harry ne s'en souvenait. Il espérait que c'était bon signe, même si l'idée que certains Slytherins aient pu se sentir trop effrayé pour prendre leurs repas le mettait en colère. Si l'école pouvait juste retenir la leçon sans qu'il ait besoin de refaire son speech tous les deux jours, alors les choses reviendraient à la normale.

Harry commençait à comprendre ce que Snape devait ressentir lorsque tellement d'élèves _refusaient simplement d'apprendre_.

Malfoy était assis tout au bout de la table des Slytherins, évidemment, le visage tellement béat qu'Harry se demandait presque si ce n'était pas un imposteur sous Polynectar. Il croisa le regard d'Harry et se redressa, sans le lâcher du regard, puis il lui fit un signe de la tête. Il voulait probablement faire savoir à tout le monde avec qui il s'était associé, pensa Harry en lui rendant son signe de tête. Probablement en train de se demander comment il pourrait utiliser cette « amitié » avec le Garçon Qui A Survécu à bon escient. Bon, Harry s'en fichait un peu, du moment qu'il ne faisait rien de criminel.

Une soudaine agitation à la Grande Table lui fit tourner la tête. McGonagall s'était levée, une expression sévère recouvrait tellement son visage que Harry se mit à grogner. Lorsqu'elle fronçait les sourcils de cette façon, quelqu'un était généralement sur le point de se prendre une retenue et un long discours moralisateur et sentencieux.

Hermione l'avait aussi remarquée et donnait des petits coups de coude autour d'elle pour inciter les gens à se taire, lançant quelques « Chut ! » par ci par là. Harry leva les yeux au ciel et lui donna une tape sur l'épaule. « Arrête de dire aux gens de se taire, » lui chuchota-t-il.

Hermione rougit et se tut juste au moment où McGonagall commença à parler. Harry se demandait si elle avait jeté le sort _Sonorus_ à sa gorge, parce que sa voix semblait porter plus que davantage.

« Hier soir, une sérieuse attaque envers certains élèves a eu lieu à la bibliothèque, » dit McGonagall. « Impliquant des illusions pour semer la panique et la terreur. » Son regard sembla s'arrêter sur Harry l'espace d'une seconde, et il lui rendit son regard, les bras croisés derrière sa tête. Elle pouvait toujours _essayer_ de l'empêcher de protéger les Slytherins, mais il doutait sérieusement que le serment apprécie.

McGonagall secoua la tête et détourna le regard. « Les élèves impliqués ont admis que ce qui leur était arrivé, ou du moins ce qu'ils ont _cru_ qui leur était arrivé, était dû au fait qu'ils refusaient l'accès à la bibliothèque aux élèves de Slytherin. » Elle se pencha en avant et posa les mains sur la table, un air décidé sur le visage. Harry cligna des yeux. Un lourd silence s'abattu sur la Grande Salle.

 _Va-t-elle vraiment…?_

« C'est une école, » dit McGonagall. « Une école fondée par quatre personnes qui ont travaillé ensemble pour créer une institution d'apprentissage, une école où tous les élèves auraient la même chance, bien que d'une façon différente. La raison pour laquelle le Choixpeau vous place dans des maisons est pour renforcer vos points forts en particulier et vous donner la chance d'être avec des personnes comme vous. Aucune maison n'est mauvaise en soi, bien que certaines aient pu produire un pourcentage plus important de Mages Noires que d'autres. »

 _Merci pour ce petit rappel_ , pensa Harry avec irritation, mais il savait que McGonagall essayait simplement d'être juste.

« Quiconque empêchant à d'autres élèves la possibilité d'apprendre, que ce soit en barricadant la bibliothèque, en prenant leurs livres ou en créant un environnement de panique, où il doivent davantage se soucier de leur sécurité plutôt que de leur devoirs, seront punis à l'avenir. » McGonagall fit une pause puis prononça ses derniers mots d'une voix appuyée : « Avec _sévérité_. »

Puis elle se rassit et continua à manger son petit-déjeuner. Le silence se brisa doucement en discussions animées et regards inquiets.

« Voilà, » grommela Hermione. « Elle va punir tous ceux qui s'en prennent aux Slytherins maintenant ! » Elle sourit largement à Harry. « Est-ce que ça répond à certaines de tes préoccupations ? »

« Certaines, » répondit Harry. « Pas toutes. » Il tourna la tête et, bien évidemment, le regard de Malfoy l'attendait. Il hocha la tête, comme si Harry lui avait posé une question à voix haute, puis détourna la tête pour écouter ce qu'une fille de première année lui disait. « Ca aurait été sympa si elle avait pu mentionner le fait que les Slytherins avaient été ceux privés de _la possibilité d'apprendre_ , au lieu de laisser entendre que ça s'appliquait à tout le monde de la même façon. »

« Eh bien, _ça pourrait_ , » dit Hermione. « Si quelqu'un de Slytherin décidait de barricader la bibliothèque pour les Gryffindor, ça reviendrait au même. »

Harry se rendit brusquement compte qu'il ne voulait plus de son petit-déjeuner. Il repoussa son assiette, se leva et dit à Hermione : « On se voit en Potions, » puis il quitta la Grande Salle.

Hermione lui répondit quelque chose dans son dos. Mais Harry se contenta de secouer la tête et de continuer à marcher. Lorsqu'il fut hors de la Grande Salle, il s'adossa contre le mur et prit de grandes inspirations, dans l'espoir que ça puisse libérer ses poumons du lourd poids qui l'écrasait.

 _Je ne… oui, ça_ pourrait arriver _. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui_ s'est passé _. Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde est plus intéressé par les situations hypothétiques que par ce qui se passe juste devant leurs yeux ?_

Harry se tint là jusqu'à ce qu'il suffisamment calme, puis se dirigea vers la classe de potion, où son humeur ne fut guère arrangée. Un élève de Hufflepuff ne cessa de lui lancer des regards noirs tout le cours durant, et Slughorn arborait un air triomphant comme si il avait personnellement résolu le problème.

 ** _-o-_**

Harry atterrit en douceur, le vent ébouriffant ses cheveux alors que ses pieds touchaient le sol. Il savait qu'il était probablement en train de sourire comme un crétin. Mais personne n'était sur le terrain pour le voir, donc ça n'avait pas d'importance.

Il sauta de son balai et se dirigea vers la remise de Quidditch, se penchant de côté et étirant ses bras au-dessus de sa tête pour soulager ses muscles endoloris. Il n'avait pas eu de séance de Quidditch aussi bonne que celle-ci depuis bien longtemps. S'envoler sur son balai sans avoir à se soucier de quoi que ce soit d'autre que du vif d'or, voler en cercles, descendre en flèche, et juste s'entrainer.

Ca le mettait en retard pour l'essai de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal qu'il avait à finir pour demain, mais ça en valait vraiment la peine, pensait Harry alors qu'il rangeait son équipement. Il pouvait écrire son essai dans son sommeil, et il pouvait affirmer sans se vanter qu'il en savait plus que le professeur Meadows, l'homme complètement axé sur la théorie que McGonagall avait embauché pour poste cette année. Et, de toute façon, Meadows s'inclinerait probablement devant lui et accepterait n'importe quel devoir que le Génialissime Harry Potter pourrait lui rendre.

 _Quelquefois ça avait du bon d'être l'Elu._

Un sort le frappa au milieu du dos, le faisant décoller du sol et aller s'écraser contre le mur de la remise.

L'impact fit rouler Harry sur le sol, il rentra la tête et l'entoura de ses bras pour se protéger. Il en fut récompensé par un coup à l'épaule plutôt qu'à la tête lorsqu'il cogna le mur, et l'espace d'un instant il eut la sensation d'avoir perdu l'usage de son bras gauche tellement la douleur l'immobilisa.

 _Enfoiré, dommage pour toi que ce n'est pas la main qui tient ma baguette_. Harry était comme enragé alors qu'il se redressait avec peine et attrapait sa baguette de sa main droite.

Il n'y avait personne à la porte de la remise. Harry tourna sur lui même, jetant des regards vifs autour de lui, mais peu importe où il regardait il ne pouvait distinguer aucun endroit où l'attaqueur aurait pu se cacher. Et il était maintenant fort probable que l'attaqueur se soit enfui et soit bien loin déjà.

Alors que l'adrénaline retombait, Harry commença à examiner ses blessures. Une épaule meurtrie et un bras engourdi, oui. Mais le petit point dans son dos où le sort l'avait frappé en premier lieu lui faisait un mal de chien. Il se tordit dans tous les sens, essayant d'apercevoir la blessure, et décida finalement d'aller dans les douches pour user du miroir.

Il se déshabilla là et hoqueta immédiatement en apercevant l'état de son dos. Une large ecchymose bleu-noir recouvrait la moitié de son dos, et pourtant il avait la sensation que ça faisait encore plus mal que ça en avait l'air. Harry appuya légèrement sur la zone avec ses doigts et recula presque aussitôt sa main comme s'il venait de toucher un fer chaud. Au moins, il avait l'impression de retrouver les sensations de son bras gauche. Le sort, qu'il n'arrivait pas à reconnaître, avait fait bien plus de dégâts que la chute.

 _C'était quoi ce bordel ?_

Harry secoua la tête et enfila à nouveau son t-shirt. Au moins il ne semblait pas saigner où que ce soit, et il savait exactement pourquoi ça lui été arrivé. De toute évidence quelqu'un n'était pas content de la façon dont il défendait les Slytherins. Mais tout _cela_ lui donnait juste encore plus envie de donner des cours de défense aux Slytherins, et d'en faire plus encore même.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette pensée. Oui, il y avait quelque chose d'autre qu'il pouvait faire, quelque chose qui ferait de la persécution des Slytherins un problème pour tous.

 _J'avais raison. Essayer de les raisonner ne fonctionne pas. Essayer d'impliquer les professeurs ne marche pas, bien que ça ait pu en apaiser un ou deux. Les seules choses qui marchent sont les menaces et la peur… jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrêtent._

 ** _-o-_**

« Attention, » dit une voix calme au-dessus de leurs têtes, le lundi suivant, alors qu'ils étaient en cours de Potions. « Attention. Un élève de Slytherin est en train de se faire maltraiter dans les cachots. »

Slughorn cligna des yeux et releva la tête, tout comme le reste de la classe. « Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? » demanda-t-il, à personne en particulier.

Harry savait exactement ce que c'était, évidemment : une des alarmes de surveillance qu'il avait placées un peu partout dans l'école, et qui étaient supposées réagir lorsque quelqu'un portant une cravate de Slytherin se mettait à ressentir de la douleur dans la zone alentour. Bien sûr, ça n'empêchait pas la cicatrice sur son torse de le brûler et de le tirer aussitôt de sa chaise pour se diriger vers les cachots. Mais, au moins, tout le monde saurait ce qu'il se passe.

« Attention, » répéta la voix, sur un ton encore plus strident cette fois. « Attention. Un élève de Slytherin est en train de se faire maltraiter dans les cachots. »

« Qui a fait ça ? » demanda Slughorn. « Eteignez ça. Et Mr. Potter, où croyez-vous aller comme ça ? »

« Vous avez entendu la voix, » dit Harry avec innocence, avant de s'éclipser de la classe. Et il était bien content de pouvoir s'en échapper, aussi loin que possible de l'adulation que lui portait Slughorn.

Il avait couru la plus grande partie du trajet, avec comme bruit de fond l'alarme répétant la même litanie de plus en plus fort, lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il était suivi. Harry se retourna brusquement, la baguette dans sa main. Qui que ce fût, il allait devoir s'occuper de son cas rapidement pour pouvoir se concentrer sur la réelle menace à laquelle le Slytherin était en train de faire face.

Son dos lui fit mal lorsqu'il se tourna, et sa vue devint vague l'espace de quelques secondes à cause de la douleur. Harry siffla entre les dents. Sa stupide blessure au dos était toujours là et il avait commencé à remarquer du sang dans son urine la dernière fois qu'il était aux toilettes. Mais il finirait par s'en remettre et c'était vraiment le cadet de ses soucis là tout de suite.

Malfoy fit un rapide pas en arrière, levant une main. « Je veux juste aider, Potter. Je pense qu'il est temps que nous apprenions à nous défendre tous seuls. » Il fronça les sourcils et l'observa de plus près. « Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Je suis juste fâché que ça se produise _encore_ , » dit il d'un ton brusque. Puis il recommença à courir, l'alarme toujours en train de hurler. Malfoy le suivit, ou du moins c'est ce qu'en déduisit Harry par le bruit de pas sourd derrière lui. Bon, ok. Il pouvait venir, et peut-être intervenir. Harry espérait juste qu'il ne se mettrait pas en travers.

Il trouva le Slytherin, un quatrième année, qui s'était fait coincé dans l'une des salles de classe abandonnées qu'Harry avait toujours supposé être les salles de torture de Snape. Les deux étudiants au-dessus de lui portaient tous deux des robes et cravates de Gryffindor, et c'est tout ce qu'Harry eût le temps de remarquer avant que la rage ne l'emporte sur lui.

« Alapa ! » cria-t-il, et les deux Gryffindor firent un bond en arrière et hurlèrent au même moment lorsque le sort leur donna la même sensation qu'une violente gifle sur la joue. Harry se jeta entre le Slytherin et les Gryffindor et pointa sa baguette sur eux, serrant bien les dents lorsque l'idiote douleur dans son dos le piqua à nouveau.

Il fut soulagé de constater qu'il ne connaissait ni l'un ni l'autre, bien qu'ils fussent en cinquième année. Il était fatigué de connaître des gens impliqués dans cette merde. Ca avait été suffisamment dur de voir que des Gryffindor faisaient partie des élèves qui avaient bloqué la bibliothèque la semaine passée. Il agita sa baguette et l'alarme hurla une dernière fois puis devint silencieuse. Harry voulait s'assurer que ces deux imbéciles entendent tout ce qu'il avait à dire.

« Dégagez, » dit-il. « Ou j'attacherai vos chevilles ensemble et ferai de vous de la chair à pâté pour nourrir les loups-garous. »

Les deux garçons échangèrent des regards. L'un d'entre eux grommela quelque chose. L'autre secoua la tête et se retourna pour faire face à Harry. Il prit une grande inspiration et dit :

« Mon nom est Ian Gerrold. »

« Et ? » demanda Harry, bien qu'il fût partiellement content de pouvoir épingler un nom sur ce visage. Il chancela légèrement et grimaça lorsqu'il eût la soudaine sensation que quelque chose lui frappait le dos à nouveau. _Quand ça veut ça s'arrête_. Il lança un regard à la porte derrière les deux garçons et découvrit que Malfoy avait disparu. Harry grogna. _Il s'était déjà cassé_.

« Je te défie en duel, Harry Potter. Un formel duel de sorciers, » déclara Gerrold en faisant un pas en avant, les yeux brillants.

Harry jeta un regard rapide au Slytherin et estima qu'il ne semblait pas trop amoché, si ce n'est un ou deux bleus sur le visage. Il fit un signe de tête à Harry, puis se plaqua contre le mur comme pour se protéger d'un éventuel sort. Harry avait de plus en plus l'impression que toute cette mise en scène n'avait été qu'un piège pour l'attirer ici lui, plutôt que l'autre garçon.

« Très bien, » dit-il. « Où et quand ? »

« Ici, » répondit Gerrold. Il s'inclina aussitôt pour saluer et jeta son premier sort si rapidement qu'Harry n'eût même pas le temps de lui rendre son salut.

Harry poussa un juron lorsque le sort le frappa au bras, et une vive sensation de douleur lui remonta jusque dans la colonne vertébrale au point que ça lui piqua les yeux. Il avait été stupide de se faire prendre si facilement, il aurait dû être sur ses gardes. Le choc le renversa en arrière, il trébucha sur le bureau et atterrit sur son dos alors que Gerrold lançait une seconde attaque. Heureusement, le Charme du Bouclier sembla suffisant pour le dévier.

L'ami de Gerrold s'était écarté, et le Slytherin n'était à présent plus caché derrière Harry, mais avait couru se cacher derrière une table. Au moins il n'aurait pas à se préoccuper de lui, pensa Harry alors qu'il se redressait doucement et non sans peine. Son dos le brûlait, son bras le brûlait et le bleu sur son épaule semblait aussi s'être réveillé.

« Je n'étais pas au courant qu'un formel duel commençait sans avoir formé un cercle en premier lieu, » s'exclama Harry en s'avançant vers Gerrold.

« C'est pour les imbéciles, » rétorqua Gerrold, puis il fit un mouvement de baguette élaboré et s'écria : « _Arcuo_! »

Harry lança un nouveau Charme de Bouclier, mais pas aussi puissant que le précédent et le sort le frappa, le forçant à courber sa colonne vertébrale comme pour s'incliner. Il connaissait ce sortilège. Il allait le forcer à se plier de plus en plus jusqu'à ce que ses os ne se brisent, ou du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il lâche sa baguette.

Heureusement, il avait une grande tolérance à la douleur. Harry parvint à lever sa baguette et s'écria : « _Finite Icantatem ! Incarcerous ! Expelliarmus !_ »

Le premier sort le libéra et il s'écroula au sol en suffocant. Il regarda toutefois avec satisfaction ses sorts atteindre leur cible, un à un, ligotant Gerrold, propulsant sa baguette vers Harry qui l'attrapa à la volée. Harry se redressa, grimaça, et jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour s'assurer que le Slytherin était toujours ok.

« Mon nom est Oswald Everhardt, » déclara l'autre Gryffindor.

Harry grommela à haute voix. Il comprenant maintenant leur stratégie : l'épuiser dans de formels duels qu'il ne pouvait refuser, et continuer ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus suffisamment de force et soit forcé d'abandonner.

« _Stupefy_ , » s'exclama une voix qui semblait provenir du corridor. Les yeux d'Everhardt s'écarquillèrent tandis qu'une lumière rouge s'écrasait sur lui. Harry pointa sa baguette en avant, juste au cas où l'attaquant en avait aussi après lui, puis leva les yeux. Il secoua la tête en apercevant Malfoy surgir sur le pas de la porte.

« Il était temps que tu te pointes, » dit il. « Peux-tu vérifier l'état de ton pote ? Il se peut qu'il ait quelques blessures que je n'ai pas vues. »

« Il va bien, » dit Malfoy, sans même jeter un coup d'œil au garçon alors qu'il s'avançait vers Harry. « C'est toi qui devrait aller voir Madame Pomfrey. »

« J'ai juste mal au bras à cause d'un des sorts, mais c'est déjà en train de passer, » dit Harry en secouant son bras droit. « Tu vois ? Et pour… » Il se tourna vers le garçon de quatrième année. « C'est quoi ton nom ? »

« Xavier, » marmonna-t-il, les yeux rivés sur le sol. Puis il réalisa que ce n'était pas suffisant, leva les yeux et ajouta : « Xavier Reynolds. »

Harry l'encouragea d'un signe de tête, puis se retourna vers Malfoy. « Je suis ravi de voir que tu peux diagnostiquer Reynolds sans même lui jeter un coup d'œil. Et je suis certain que tu feras un super Guérisseur, mais en attendant tu pourrais au moins essayer d'agir comme s'il méritait un minimum d'attention et l'escorter jusqu'à l'infirmerie ? »

« Potter, ne fait pas l'idiot, » dit Malfoy, d'une voix si basse et acerbe qu'Harry le regarda fixement. Il avait cru que lui et Malfoy avait commencé à s'entendre, bien qu'ils aient encore beaucoup de chemin à faire pour se qualifier d' _amis_. Mais au moins ils avaient passé le stade des insultes sans raison.

« C'est toi l'idiot, » répliqua Harry. « Ecoute, on a encore eu une nouvelle attaque, et l'un d'entre nous devrait aller voir McGonagall cette fois, parce qu'elle a beau avoir fait une annonce, ça n'a pas arrêté ces deux là. Mais au moins, cette fois les alarmes auront permis de faire savoir à tout le monde ce qu'il se passait. On devrait rendre les noms publics des deux Gryffindor aussi vite que possible. » Il regarda avec mépris Gerrold et Everhardt et secoua la tête. « Et peut-être essayer de trouver un remède à la stupidité tant qu'on y est. »

Malfoy saisit son bras. Harry se crispa et grogna dans sa barbe, alors que Malfoy hochait la tête avec satisfaction. « Tu entends ça ? C'est un signe que le sort a eu plus d'effet que tu ne le croies. » Il commença à tirer Harry vers la porte, ignorant le fait que Reynolds était toujours en état de choc juste à côté d'eux et que tirer Harry était plus susceptible de lui faire mal qu'autre chose. « Tu as besoin de voir Madame Pomfrey. »

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais, au même moment, Malfoy passa son bras autour d'Harry, écrasant son dos. Harry ne put se contenir cette fois ; il poussa un cri de douleur et fit un bond. Malfoy se figea aussitôt et se tourna vers lui, le visage pâle. Bon, plus pâle que d'ordinaire, se corrigea Harry, dont le visage commençait déjà à rougir d'embarras pour ne pas avoir réussi à se tenir tranquille.

« Je t'ai fait mal ? » demanda Malfoy qui avançait déjà le bras pour toucher le dos d'Harry à nouveau. Ses doigts effleurèrent avec douceur l'endroit où se trouvait la contusion.

« Oui, » dit Harry, qui s'esquiva aussitôt au toucher. « Ecoute, c'est rien, ok ? Quelqu'un m'a tendu une embuscade à la remise de Quidditch l'autre jour et m'a lancé un genre de sort qui m'a projeté contre le mur. Mais je ne peux pas les laisser penser qu'ils ont réussi à m'atteindre, parce qu'ils ne font ça que pour me décourager de vous aider. Donc… »

Malfoy l'ignora et remonta son t-shirt avant qu'Harry n'ait eu le temps de réagir. Un moment plus tard, il mentionna quelques actes créatifs que des Hippogriffes et des centaures devraient apparemment faire ensemble. Puis il fit volte-face. Ses lèvres étaient si serrées qu'Harry secoua la tête et leva les yeux au ciel. Il pouvait comprendre que Malfoy fût bouleversé par le fait que leur protecteur souffrît d'une blessure, mais il semblait… personnellement bouleversé, d'une certaine manière, comme si Harry était véritablement son ami.

 _Bon, j'imagine que quelqu'un peut considérer quelqu'un d'autre comme son ami, même si ce n'est pas le cas pour l'autre._

« Je connais ce sort, » dit Malfoy. « C'est supposé créer une hémorragie interne qui s'étend de plus en plus et devient de plus en plus sévère. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel une fois de plus. « Hé, Malfoy, je pense que je l'aurais _remarqué_ si j'avais ça. Ce n'est pas une hémorragie interne. Il y a un peu de sang quand je pisse et c'est carrément douloureux, mais c'est tout. » Il s'arrêta et jeta un coup d'œil suspicieux à Malfoy, se demandant si il lui avait lancé un genre de sort pour lui délier la langue. « Et je n'arrive pas à croire que je suis en train de te raconter ça. »

« C'est encore _pire_ , » s'exclama Malfoy. « Une des variations du sort mène à une insuffisance rénale à terme. Potter. Harry. Viens avec moi. Tu as besoin d'aller voir Madame Pomfrey avant que ça ne se propage davantage. » Il passa un bras autour des épaules d'Harry cette fois, et commença à l'aider à marcher vers la porte. Il arborait une expression étrangement tendre sur le visage. Harry ressentait le besoin de détourner les yeux de lui, parce que ça le faisait se sentir tout bizarre de l'intérieur, comme si une flopée de papillons tourbillonnait dans son ventre.

« Mais c'est exactement ce qu'ils veulent, » protesta Harry, essayant avec acharnement de se dégager, mais sans succès. « Ils veulent me voir cloué au lit à l'infirmerie et incapable de vous aider. C'est déjà assez dur que je me sois retrouvé là à cause de la stupide assiette de Matthieson. Je ne peux plus reculer maintenant. »

« C'est un maléfice, » dit Malfoy, son visage était si proche de celui d'Harry qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il allait lui donner un coup de tête. Harry se cramponna à sa baguette, juste au cas où Malfoy tentait de l'assommer. « Une _malédiction_. Personne ne va te blâmer une fois qu'ils sauront ce qu'il s'est passé. Et les Slytherins en entendront parler. On montera la garde pour toi. »

« Ca devient ridicule, » grogna Harry. « Tu savais que tes yeux deviennent gris et ont l'air de tourbillonner lorsqu'on les regarde de près ? »

« Tu es clairement en train de délirer et je ne peux pas te faire confiance pour prendre soin de toi, » dit Malfoy gentiment, puis il fit une pause. Toutes expressions avaient quitté son visage, excepté un air d'intense inflammation, comme s'il était en feu. Et Harry eut l'impression qu'ils étaient une fois de plus sous les prises d'un Feudeymon. « Harry. S'il te plaît fais-moi confiance. C'est vraiment mauvais. »

 _Lui faire confiance ?_ Harry baissa les épaules, sa peau le picotait. C'était bizarre et étrange, plus étrange que le serment et le fait de protéger les Slytherins en premier lieu, et il n'était pas sûr d'aimer ça. Il ne pouvait pas dénier le fait que Malfoy se démenait bien plus que nécessaire pour le protéger.

Et la façon dont il regardait Harry n'était pas exactement la façon dont tu regarderais un ami.

Mais c'était persuasif, d'une certaine façon. Harry baissa la tête, et soupira lorsque les bleus sur son épaule et sur son dos, son bras qui avait été touché par le sort de Gerrold et même sa colonne vertébrale se joignirent tous à la chorale d'agonie.

« Très bien, » grommela-t-il. « Juste pour cette fois. »

Malfoy tendit la main et toucha le visage d'Harry, légèrement. Il effleura sa joue, comme s'il supposait qu'un toucher plus ferme lui ferait mal. Il ouvrit la bouche, commença à dire quelque chose, puis se tut à nouveau.

Ses mains qui aidaient Harry à marcher hors de la salle de classe et vers l'infirmerie étaient ridiculement douces. Harry marchait avec prudence et évitait avec la même prudence de regarder à nouveau Malfoy dans les yeux. Il se convainquait que c'était parce que Reynolds traînait quelque part derrière eux et qu'il ne voulait pas risquer de faire une scène en public.

Il y avait certaines choses qu'il ne serait jamais prêt à dire à voix haute, et il y avait certaines choses qu'il préférerait juste arrêter de _ressentir_ , là tout de suite. Il aurait voulu que la chaleur dans son corps et la faiblesse de sa colonne vertébrale allassent immédiatement se cacher. Tout cela n'était pas bon pour lui.

 _Puis-je rejeter tout cela sur le sort de Gerrold ?_

.

.


	7. Chapter 7

_. **  
Chapitre Sept** – Le général dans son lit d'hôpital_

.

Harry devait admettre qu'il ne se souvenait presque pas de son trajet jusqu'à l'infirmerie ou de ce que qui c'était passé une fois qu'il y était arrivé. Il entendit une voix pousser une exclamation d'effroi et sentit une baguette parcourir son corps, mais ce n'était pas comme si c'était nouveau. Puis quelqu'un le sermonna. Harry pouvait reconnaître qu'il s'agissait d'un sermon par le ton et la vitesse à laquelle les mots sortaient, même s'il était incapable de comprendre quoi que ce soit. Il se contenta d'hocher la tête. C'était ce que tu étais censé faire lorsque tu te faisais gronder : hocher la tête et prendre un air embarrassé, comme si tu promettais de faire mieux la prochaine fois, et alors ils seraient satisfaits et te laisseraient tranquille.

Harry se demandait si il était le seul à avoir réalisé que les réprimandes ne servaient à rien.

Il reprit conscience au moment où Madame Pomfrey tendait vers lui une fiole contenant un liquide rouge. Harry l'examina. Il ne se méfiait pas d'elle comme il se méfiait de Snape, mais cette fois il y avait d'autres facteurs à prendre en compte.

« Qu'est-ce que ça me fera si je bois ça ? » demanda-t-il.

Malfoy, qui se tenait à côté du lit, regarda Harry comme s'il se devait de sauter de joie à la vue de la potion. Harry l'ignora et se concentra sur Madame Pomfrey. Il ne prendrait que en compte sa réaction. Après tout, Madame Pomfrey l'avait guéri des douzaines de fois, et Malfoy était juste celui qui avait remarqué sa blessure, amené ici, rassuré, et agi comme si l'éventualité qu'Harry ne guérît pas l'inquiétait vraiment…

 _Stupide comparaisons._

« Ca te fera dormir, » répondit Madame Pomfrey, posant une main sur la hanche avec une expression familière d'exaspération. Harry avait le sentiment que, si elle avait pu, elle aurait posé les deux mains sur les hanches, mais ça aurait signifié écraser la fiole et renverser la potion. Il essaya de lui dire par télépathie de faire ça, mais apparemment son cerveau n'était pas ouvert aux messages aujourd'hui. « Ton corps a besoin de passer par une période d'inactivité forcée pour guérir les dégâts internes. »

« Malfoy a dit qu'il n'y avait pas de dégâts internes, » fit remarquer Harry. « Qu'il s'agissait de la pire variation du sort, celle avec les reins, pas celle qui cause juste une hémorragie interne. » Il essayait de montrer que sa mémoire était toujours intacte, mais ce qu'il disait n'avait aucun sens.

« Potter, » dit Malfoy, dont la voix laissait penser qu'il venait d'entrer dans une pièce remplie d'idiots et qu'il avait été accosté par le leader. « Tes reins _sont_ internes. »

Harry n'allait certainement pas le regarder. Son attention était dirigée vers Madame Pomfrey, et non pas Malfoy et ses expressions débiles. « Et donc, pourquoi est-ce que j'ai besoin de cette potion ? »

« Les dégâts sont déjà bien avancés, » dit Madame Pomfrey d'un air sévère, et elle se pencha en avant jusqu'à ce que son nez ne touche presque celui d'Harry. « Mr. Potter, est-ce que vous réalisez à quel point vous venez juste de frôler la mort ? Ca s'est joué de peu, considérant la souffrance que vous avez du traverser. Vous auriez fini par vous écrouler peu de temps après si Mr. Malfoy ne vous avez pas amené ici. »

Le rapide coup d'œil émerveillé qu'elle lança à Malfoy fut la seule chose au milieu de cette hostile situation qui le fit enfin se sentir comme à la maison. Madame Pomfrey pensait qu'il avait été en danger. Malfoy pensait qu'il avait été en danger. Malfoy était en train d'essayer de l'humilier devant un adulte, enfin pas vraiment. Malfoy l'avait regardé comme si…

 _Si j'arrête de penser à ça, ça sera comme si ça n'était jamais arrivé_ , se dit Harry avec détermination. Ce n'était pas comme si Malfoy avait le courage d'aller plus loin. Harry devait simplement l'ignorer et le problème s'arrêterait ici.

« Ok, mais si je suis endormi, qu'est-ce qui se passe si le serment m'appelle ? » demanda-t-il à Madame Pomfrey. « Pouvez-vous me donner quelque chose qui me gardera en alerte et capable de me déplacer ? »

Madame Pomfrey marmonna quelque chose entre ses dents à propos de « foutus serments ». Harry espérait qu'elle réalisait à quel point il était d'accord avec elle à propos de l'inutilité des serments en général et de celui-ci en particulier.

« Impossible, » dit Madame Pomfrey finalement. « Je suis désolée, Mr. Potter, » ajouta-t-elle lorsque Harry ouvrit la bouche pour protester. « Mais les dégâts… Vous ne comprenez pas à quel point les dégâts sont importants. Vous allez devoir vous reposer et espérer qu'aucun Slytherin ne se fasse agresser au cours des prochaines heures. Il n'y a pas d'autres options. »

Harry serra les dents et se tourna vers Malfoy. « Alors j'aurais besoin que tu ailles voir McGonagall pour lui dire qui a attaqué Reynolds, » dit il. « C'est elle qui a dit qu'elle allait faire quelque chose à ceux qui empêchent les autres d'apprendre. Je pense que la manière dont elle a formulé cette phrase était pour elle un bon moyen de ne pas avoir à s'impliquer dans les attaques qui n'ont pas lieu dans la bibliothèque ou dans les salles de classe… Mais c'est le bon moment de la tester. »

« _Mr. Potter !_ » s'exclama Madame Pomfrey, scandalisée.

Harry l'ignora, bien qu'il pût sentir un retour de la douleur qu'elle avait réussi à bloquer avec des sorts. Il devait se concentrer sur Malfoy, parce qu'il était le seul à connaître la situation et à pouvoir agir dans l'intérêt d'Harry là tout de suite.

Malfoy acquiesça doucement, les yeux fixés sur lui et le visage reprenant quelques couleurs. « Je me demandais pourquoi sa déclaration publique n'avait pas semblé te rassurer plus que ça, » murmura-t-il. « Mais je pense qu'elle le pensait, et ce que Reynolds a fait est tellement gros qu'elle le prendra forcément en compte. »

« Je n'ai pas envie de parler de la grosseur de ce que Reynolds a fait plus longtemps, » grogna Harry avec impatience. Il pouvait voir la main de Madame Pomfrey se contracter et il avait l'impression que si il n'avalait pas la potion de lui-même, elle finirait par la lui fourrer dans la gorge comme un lance-pierre. « Vas-y. »

Pour quelques raisons, Malfoy s'attarda le long du lit. Puis il se pencha pour murmurer, « Oh, mais on devrait parler de la grosseur de _certaines_ choses, très bientôt. »

Il y avait beaucoup de choses qu'Harry aurait pu répondre, au sujet des béguins et des stupides personnes qui en avaient, mais il ne le fit pas. D'une part, parce que ça signifiait plus de retard et d'autre part parce qu'il savait exactement de quoi Malfoy parlait et qu'il était préférable de ne pas l'encourager sur cette voie.

« Vas-y, » dit-il. Puis il ajouta un petit quelque chose pour l'inciter à partir, du moins s'il le comprenait correctement : « Je compte sur toi. »

Les yeux de Malfoy s'écarquillèrent et ses joues devinrent rose sombre comme le sable. _Et bordel de merde, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il pense à ses joues en de tels termes ? Il ne serait même pas capable de différencier un rose sable d'un rose de lever de soleil_. Puis Malfoy décampa.

« Enfin, » souffla Madame Pomfrey, et elle lui tendit la potion si rapidement qu'elle cogna presque Harry au visage, lui brisant ses lunettes, envoyant des morceaux de verre dans ses yeux, qui le rendraient aveugle et si impuissant que les derniers Mangemorts viendraient le chercher pour en finir avec lui. Et _là_ , elle serait désolée, pensa Harry. Il accepta tout de même la potion et la but avec dignité.

Alors qu'il était étendu là, à rouspéter contre la douceur de l'oreiller. Il était parfaitement doux, ce qui voulait dire qu'il aurait du mal à se redresser pour s'asseoir si quelqu'un entrait soudainement dans l'infirmerie. Trop doux pour vouloir relever la tête. Il sentit le regard de Madame Pomfrey peser sur lui. Harry leva les yeux au ciel. « Quoi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je n'avais pas réalisé que vous vous méfiez autant de la Directrice, McGonagall, » murmura Madame Pomfrey. « Ca explique tellement toutes vos actions au cours de l'année. »

Harry avait tout merveilleux et cinglant discours d'adulte préparé, expliquant à quel point il ne se serait jamais méfié d'elle si elle n'avait pas commencé à ignorer la persécution des Slytherins. Et Harry était fatigué de devoir faire son job.

Mais il finit par répondre dans ses rêves, ce qui valait probablement mieux pour tout le monde, de toute façon.

 ** _-o-_**

« Comment on peut savoir que vous n'êtes pas sous l'effet du Polynectar ? »

Les mots sortirent Harry d'un étrange rêve où Malfoy était emprisonné dans une immense toile d'araignée et il devait le sauver. Bien évidemment, Malfoy rendait la tâche encore plus difficile en le regardant de la même façon qu'il ne l'avait fait quand ils avaient marché vers l'infirmerie. Il cligna des yeux et tenta de se redresser, à la suite de quoi l'oreiller prit son ignoble revanche et le fit retomber en arrière à nouveau.

Au moins, ça eut l'avantage d'attirer l'attention des tous les gens rassemblés autour du lit comme s'il s'agissait d'une pierre tombale. Dès le premier aperçu de la situation, il comprit exactement ce qu'il se passait.

« Je vais le tuer, bordel ! » s'exclama-t-il.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Potter ? » demanda Zabini, qui était adossé contre le mur le plus proche du lit. Il souriait comme l'idiot qu'il était pour avoir accepté de participer à tout ça en premier lieu.

Harry se contenta de secouer la tête. Malfoy était juste aller placer une garde de Slytherins tout autour de lui, principalement des sixièmes et des septièmes années, bien qu'Harry aperçut quelques élèves plus jeunes. Derrière les Slytherins se tenaient Ron, Hermione et Neville, tous ayant l'air de se demander où se trouvait Madame Pomfrey avant de sortir leurs baguettes.

« Il n'était pas sérieux à propos de monter la garde autour de moi, » dit Harry à Zabini. « Tu aurais dû savoir. »

Le visage de Zabini se tordit en une expression bizarre qu'Harry ne pouvait que comparer à celle que Tante Pétunia utilisait lorsqu'elle parlait à une de ses voisines pieuses. « Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, » répondit-il. « Je sas que le leader non-officiel de notre Maison est venu cet après-midi pour nous donner l'ordre de t'assurer une protection en continu. »

« Si il est votre leader non-officiel, alors ce sont des ordres non-officiels, » dit Harry fermement, et il repoussa la couverture.

Zabini attrapa le coin de sa couette d'une main. Son sourire avait disparu. « Pas vraiment, » dit-il doucement. « On va te protéger quoi qu'il en soit, Potter. »

Harry plissa les yeux. « C'est une intéressante inversion des rôles, étant donné que vous n'arriviez déjà pas à vous protéger _vous-mêmes_. »« La situation est différente, et tu le sais. » Le regard de zabini ne fléchit pas. « Ne joue pas l'idiot. Peut-être que tu arrives à les duper, _eux_ , » il pencha la tête pour indiquer les amis d'Harry, « mais pas nous. » Son visage se détendit pour lui sourire. « Sans parler de l'importance que tu représentes pour nos glorieux leader non-officiel. »

Harry le dévisagea, bouche bée. Il avait espéré que les émotions qu'il avait lues dans le regard de Malfoy allaient mourir d'une belle mort, mais ça ne serait pas aussi simple si d'autres personnes étaient également au courant.

J _e vais devoir soudoyer Zabini pour qu'il mentionne plus rien de cela_ , pensa-t-il, puis il se tourna vers ses amis. « Hermione, qu'est ce qu'on a fait de si important au cours de notre première année ensemble, qui nous a fait devenir amis ? » lui demanda-t-il.

Hermione sembla perplexe juste l'espace d'une seconde, puis sourit. « On a tué un troll des montagnes, » dit-elle, « tous les trois. »

Harry hocha la tête. « Ils sont bien ceux qu'ils prétendent être. Laisse-les passer. »

« Oui, O glorieux élu, » prononça solennellement Zabini, avant de se tourner vers les Slytherins pour leur faire signe de s'écarter. Ils s'éloignèrent de côté telle une vraie garde, d'une façon qui rappela à Harry la formation d'Aurors qui l'avait escorté depuis les Dursleys jusqu'aux quartiers de l'Ordre du Phénix, l'été avant sa cinquième année. Harry leva les yeux au ciel et parvint enfin à lever les jambes, bien que Zabini se précipitât aussitôt près de lui comme si il avait besoin de plus d'aide que le support du lit.

Hermione fit un pas en avant et l'étreignit. Harry lui donna des petites tapes dans le dos. « Je vais bien, » dit-il. « J'ai été frappé par un mauvais maléfice, mais Madame Pomfrey m'a guéri. » Il décida peu nécessaire de mentionner _quand_ il s'était pris le mauvais sort, parce que ça n'aurait pas eu d'autres effets que de se faire sermonner par Hermione, et Harry n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à se faire gronder quand ça ne servait à rien.

« Oh, Merlin merci, » soupira Hermione, et elle se tint là, serrant Harry même alors qu'il avait commencé à gesticuler inconfortablement. Ron posa une main sur son épaule pour l'inciter à retrouver ses esprits et relâcher sa prise. Puis elle posa les mains sur ses hanches. Et Harry redouta le pire, qu'avait-elle trouvé à lui reprocher ? Comment avait-elle pu apprendre qu'il s'était pris le maléfice il y a déjà plusieurs jours ? Mais elle avait une autre cible.

« Tu ne crois pas que ça a suffisamment duré ? » demanda-t-elle d'un air sévère. « Toutes ces bagarres, toutes ces diabolisations de ceux qui ne sont pas Slytherins, toute cette lutte et ce combat pour les Slytherins seul dans ton coin ? »

Harry ne réfléchit pas, il attrapa juste son t-shirt et l'arracha brusquement pour qu'elle puisse voir la cicatrice du serment. Hermione rougit, mais ne détourna pas les yeux, tandis que Ron et Neville hochèrent la tête. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse d'autre avec ça ? » demanda Harry. « Je ne sais même pas combien de temps ce serment va _durer_. Je ne peux pas juste m'arrêter de protéger les Slytherins parce que tu penses que ce serait une bonne idée. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, » dit Hermione. « C'est juste que, cette alarme rend tout le monde coupable, Harry, et pas juste ceux qui sont en faute. »

« Et comment je suis censé savoir qui est en faute avant même d'arriver sur place ? » cingla Harry en remettant son t-shirt en place.

« Je veux dire… » Hermione fronça les sourcils comme si elle était en train de résoudre un problème d'Arithmancie complexe. « Je veux dire que tu agis de façon hostile avec tous les élèves de Gryffindor, de Ravenclaw et de Hufflepuff, » dit-elle finalement. « Tout le monde ne veut pas forcément s'en prendre aux Slytherins. Certains d'entre nous essayent d'aider. Pourquoi es-tu si hostile ? »

Harry secoua la tête. « Toi et Ron et Neville et Ginny m'ont aidé, oui, et je suis désolé si je me suis comporté comme un imbécile avec vous. » Hermione semblait sidérée. _Elle ne s'attendait évidemment pas à ce que je m'excuse_ , pensa Harry avec irritation. _Eh bien, je l'ai fait._ « Mais les autres élèves n'ont rien fait pour montrer qu'ils étaient contre ces agressions. Ils ne veulent pas se faire inclure dans le tas, mais en même temps ils se fichent bien que quelques uns de leurs amis _soient_ des brutes. Ca veut dire qu'ils ne s'y intéressent que lorsque ça les affecte, ce qui veut dire que le système d'alarmes est une bonne tactique. Si je les force à réaliser ce qu'il se passe, ils finiront par agir contre ces imbéciles. »

« Mais tu n'as pas _demandé_ à ce qu'on t'aide, » dit Hermione.

« Parce qu'on a besoin de recevoir une invitation spéciale pour aller empêcher une agression d'avoir lieu ? Beaucoup de gens savaient ce qu'il se passait, mais est-ce que quelqu'un s'est levé pour dire que c'était injuste ou pour essayer de l'arrêter ? » Il se tourna vers Zabini.

« Non. » C'était Parkinson qui avait répondu. Harry n'avait même pas remarqué sa présence. Elle avait les bras croisés et une expression joyeuse sur le visage, en dépit du sujet qu'ils étaient en train de discuter. « Je me suis faite bombardée de fruits pourris juste devant une fille de Ravenclaw, Veronica Wittington, avec qui j'avais l'habitude d'étudier. Elle s'est contentée de baisser les yeux et de s'éloigner. Oh, et elle est venue me voir plus tard pou me supplier de la pardonner, mais apparemment elle était trop inquiète de risquer sa propre peau. »

Zabini hocha la tête. « Pareil. Il y avait un préfet de Hufflepuff qui, je le savais, était contre les agressions de Matthieson, et j'ai cru au début qu'il allait gérer ça en privé plutôt que d'humilier Matthieson et faire honte à leur maison. Mais Matthieson est devenu de pire en pire, et l'autre préfet se contentait de s'asseoir là et de regarder ses mains. Je suis sûr qu'il doit se sentir tellement _désolé_ , mais être désolé ne fait pas changer les choses. »

« Ils ont pu être des victimes eux-mêmes » dit Hermione. « Ce n'est pas facile de se dresser contre sa propre maison. » Elle lança un regard de travers à Harry. Harry était sûr qu'elle se souvenait de ces fois où la plupart des Gryffindors s'étaient rangés du côté de Ron et Harry lorsqu'il s'agissait de s'entraîner au Quidditch plutôt que d'étudier.

« Ouais, » dit Harry. « Mais ils ne peuvent pas profiter de tous les avantages. Soit tu croies que c'est mal d'agresser les gens et tu agis en conséquence, soit tu restes silencieux et qui ne dit mot consent. Donc, non, ils ne seront pas exemptés, et leurs pleurnicheries sur le fait que je sois tellement _méchant_ avec eux n'est vraiment pas au top de ma liste des priorités.

Hermione soupira. « Ca ne ressemble vraiment pas au Harry Potter que je connais, » dit-elle.

« Le Harry Potter que tu connais a vécu une guerre, » dit Harry brièvement. « Et il est fatigué, et inquiet, et il se retrouve toujours à devoir sauver un tas de personne à lui tout seul. Alors pour ce qui est des autres, ils n'ont qu'à se sauver d'eux-mêmes. » C'était une chose qui le rendait presque reconnaissant envers le serment : on ne pouvait pas attendre de lui à ce qu'il sauve le cul des gens qui agissaient en contradiction avec ce qu'il était censé défendre.

Hermione le regarda tristement. « Je comprends ta position, mais j'espérais qu'on pourrait atteindre une sorte d'accord à ce sujet. Je sais que beaucoup de gens sont vraiment affectés par ce qu'il se passe et n'aiment pas ce que tu fais. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Est-ce que tu fais une déduction, ou ces gens sont vraiment venus se plaindre chez toi, ou tu parles d'expériences personnelles, ou quoi ? »

« Quelques uns sont venus me parler, oui, » dit Hermione. « Et ils m'ont demandé de te parler. »

Harry hocha doucement de la tête, sentant l'amertume remonter en lui à la vitesse d'un torrent. « Je vois. Ils n'ont même pas le courage d'aller me parler directement. »

« Tu n'es pas _juste_ , Harry, » dit Hermione. « Tout le monde a souffert l'année dernière. Et tout le monde essaye de s'en remettre. C'est ce que McGonagall a dit. L'école se doit d'être un bon environnement de travail pour tout le monde, et pas juste les gens que tu aimes bien. »

« Alors pourquoi est-ce que _je_ devrais être celui qui doit faire des efforts ? » s'exclama Harry, sèchement. « Le maléfice aurait pu me _tuer_. Et ça, ça m'inquiète. Et je n'aime pas les Slytherins, » ajouta-t-il, avec retard. « Le serment, ça te dit quelque chose ? »

Il pensait que ça lui vaudrait de mauvaises réactions de derrière, mais le seul à y répondre fut Zabini qui se mît à rire sous cape. Harry secoua la tête. « Qu'est-ce que tu as à répondre à ça ? » demanda-t-il à Hermione, laissant toute sa rage s'échapper. « J'aimerais vraiment entendre ce que tu as encore à dire. »

« Non, rien, » répondit Hermione. « Je comprends juste comment ils doivent se sentir. »

« Dis-leur de venir se défendre d'eux-mêmes, » dit Harry. « Ou de se lever pour les Slytherins, ou suggère leur de trouver une autre solution qui marcherait mieux que mes alarmes. Je refuse de perdre mon temps avec eux. » Il se détourna, remonta dans son lit, tira les couvertures sur lui et remercia silencieusement Malfoy de l'avoir emmené à l'infirmerie. Ca lui donnait la parfaite excuse de se tenir à distance des demandes d'Hermione de s'occuper des problèmes du monde entier.

Et il comprenait pourquoi elle pensait ainsi, et il était désolé de l'avoir blessé, comme il avait dit. Mais la simple pensée d'essayer d'être gentil avec ces gens lui semblait impossible.

Pas tout seul.

« On se voit plus tard, mec, » dit Ron d'une voix morose, et Neville lui fit un signe de tête lorsque Harry jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour les regarder quitter l'infirmerie.

Harry soupira et ferma les yeux pour essayer de se rendormir, mais Zabini le tapa sur l'épaule. Il roula de côté et haussa les sourcils. « Quoi ? » grogna-t-il. Bien qu'il considérât que ce fut un grognement poli.

« Je ne dirai pas à notre leader non-officiel que tu as montré ton torse à Granger, » lui dit Zabini. « Au cas où ça te préoccupait. »

Harry le fixa, abasourdi. Il se demanda si il était tombé dans un autre monde où tout le monde connaissait une tonne de secret que lui-même ignorait, puis rejeta cette pensée aussi vite. Il s'était senti comme ça pour la majeure partie de sa vie, grâce à Dumbledore et Snape. « Quoi ? »

Zabini hocha la tête, et il n'y avait aucun signe de sourire moqueur, bien qu'Harry ne sût pas exactement si ça voulait dire qu'il fût sérieux. « Il serait jaloux. Donc je ne lui dirai pas. Je pense que tu fais du mieux que tu peux. »

Il fit un pas en arrière et laissa Harry s'enrouler encore plus profondément dans la confusion. Puis Harry décida que ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça ou de s'inquiéter, il ferma les yeux avec détermination.

 _Les gens peuvent juste masquer leurs dilemmes moraux de temps à autres._

 ** _-o-_**

« Bonjour, Potter. »

Harry cligna des yeux et s'assit avant de réaliser qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait et qu'il avait apparemment _encore_ dormi. Il se renfrogna et toucha son torse. Bon, la cicatrice était toujours là et il n'avait manifestement pas brûlé vif, il tendit donc la main pour attraper ses lunettes et jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui.

Malfoy était assis sur le tabouret à côté du lit, le regardant avec intérêt. Près de lui se tenait un plateau sur lequel se trouvait un bol de porridge et une assiette remplie de fruits découpés. Harry regarda le porridge, puis les fruits, avec insistance.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda Malfoy d'un ton vif, et les yeux brillants.

« Oui, » dit Harry sèchement. « Tu as choisi des aliments dans lesquels il est plutôt dur d'ajouter du poison. Ne serais-tu pas en train de perdre la main ? »

Les lèvres de Malfoy se contractèrent, comme si Harry avait dit quelque chose de drôle, puis il tendit la main et attrapa celle d'Harry. Harry s'immobilisa telle une statue, trop surpris pour faire quoi que ce soit. Puis Malfoy attrapa le bol de porridge et la cuillère qui trainait sur le plateau alors que Harry retirait brusquement sa main.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? »

« J'étais sur le point de manger un peu de ton porridge, » dit Malfoy, le fixant de ses yeux pétillants, « pour que tu puisses constater que ce n'est pas empoisonné. »

Harry soupira. « Ok, j'ai compris. Donne-moi ça, et dis-moi ce qui s'est passé. » Il regarda autour de lui, remarquant que tous les lits de l'infirmerie étaient vides à l'exception d'un à l'autre bout de la pièce dans lequel se trouvait un élève tellement recouvert de bandages qu'il ressemblait à une momie. « Qu'est-ce qui _lui_ est arrivé ? »

« Quelle réponse tu veux en premier ? » lui demanda Malfoy. « Certains d'entre nous n'ont pas la bouche suffisamment grande pour débiter deux réponses à la fois, tu sais. »

Harry plongea la cuillère dans son porridge. Il n'aimait pas la façon amicale qu'avait Malfoy de plaisanter, mais il devait admettre que c'était mieux que de se faire insulter… Ou d'entendre des allusions à…

 _Ne pense pas à ça. Ces sentiments n'existent pas_ , se chanta-t-il pour lui-même, inlassablement et jusqu'à ce qu'il eût fini son porridge.

Il posa le bol de côté et réalisa alors que Malfoy n'avait répondu à aucune de ses questions. Il leva la tête vers lui en fronça les sourcils. « Alors ? »

« Je voulais attendre que tu aies fini de manger, comme ça je pouvais entendre ton avis, » dit Malfoy avec innocence. « Et, évidemment, je voulais m'assurer que tu mangerais suffisamment pour maintenir ta santé. »

« Tu t'es nommé contrôleur de ma santé ou quoi ? Tu as plutôt intérêt à arrêter ce cinéma rapidement, » grogna Harry avec irritation. « D'abord, dis moi ce que ce garçon fait là ? Est-ce que c'est Reynolds ? »

« Non, il va bien, » répondit Malfoy. « Comme je te l'avais dit. C'est un des attaqueurs. Everhardt, à ce que j'ai entendu. Apparemment il a eu une altercation avec un autre Gryffindor. » Il attendit que le sourire qu'Harry essayait de retenir ne s'épanouisse sur son visage. « Il semblerait qu'on ait enfin quelques alliés. »

Harry soupira de soulagement. « Qui est-ce que c'était ? La personne qu'il l'a attaqué, je veux dire. »

« Personne ne semble savoir, » répondit Malfoy en haussant les épaules. « Et c'est mieux ainsi. Ca veut dire que personne ne peut savoir si quelqu'un parmi leurs amis pourrait être en désaccord avec eux à propos des agressions, et qui pourrait surgir derrière eux pour les attaquer en pleine nuit. Ca leur donnera une idée de la peur qu'on a du vivre pendant trop longtemps, » expliqua-t-il en souriant rêveusement.

Harry frissonna, et espéra qu'il ne lui était jamais arrivé de faire quoi que ce soit qui ait pu causer ce sourire rêveur, à plus d'un titre. « Qu'est-ce que McGonagall a dit quand tu lui a raconté ce que Everhardt et Gerrold avaient fait ? Est-ce qu'elle les a puni ? »

« Retenues, » dit Malfoy. « Evidemment, Everhardt fut également puni par notre mystérieux ami peu de temps après. Je crois que Gerrold est déjà en train de purger sa peine. Il est presque huit heures. » Il regarda Harry comme s'il attendait quelque chose de lui. « Qu'est-ce tu penses qu'on devrait faire maintenant ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce je suis soudainement le leader ? » se plaignit Harry. « Zabini a dit que tu étais le leader de Slytherin. »

« Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, Potter, je reprendrai ma position au moment où tu t'y attendras le moins, » dit Malfoy d'une voix si douce et avec des yeux si brillants qu'Harry avait du mal à prétendre que cette situation fût normal. « Mais en attendant, tu es notre liaison avec le reste de l'école. Alors, quelle est la prochaine chose sur la liste ? »

« Plus de cours de défense, » répondit Harry. « Et placer plus d'alarmes dans l'école, on peut aussi les rendre plus spécifiques. Des alarmes qui annoncent le nom des coupables ça serait bien. »

Malfoy hocha la tête. « Mais à part ça ? J'ai l'impression qu'on devrait faire quelque chose pour intensifier notre réponse, la rendre plus dramatique, mais je ne suis pas sûr que la peur soit le meilleur moyen de le faire. »

Harry fit la grimace. Il avait bien une idée pour rendre la situation plus dramatique là tout de suite, mais ce n'était pas exactement sa priorité. Heureusement, il y avait d'autres options disponibles.

« Je peux inciter Slughorn à faire tout ce que je veux si je lui promets d'aller à une de ses soirées ou de lui donner un autographe pour qu'il puisse le revendre, ou quelque chose, » dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel pour bien signifier à Malfoy que ce n'était pas exactement habituel pour lui de faire ça. Puis il se demanda pourquoi est-ce qu'il en avait quelque chose à faire de ce que Malfoy pensait. « Si j'arrive à le persuader de me laisser passer une nuit dans la salle commune des Slytherins, est-ce que tu penses pouvoir convaincre le reste de ta maison de me laisser venir ? »

Malfoy le fixa avec ébahissement. Après quelques minutes, Harry secoua la main devant ses yeux, soudainement inquiet par son manque de réaction. Il était content de ne _pas_ avoir mentionné son autre option qui impliquait d'embrasser Malfoy là tout de suite. Pour plaisanter, évidemment. Malfoy voulait du dramatique après tout. Mais ça lui aurait probablement causé un arrêt cardiaque. Non pas qu'il le voulait, ou même qu'il pensait au fait de l'embrasser, parce que jamais de la vie il ne le voudrait. Ses sentiments n'existaient pas.

C'était intéressant de voir à quel point on pouvait ignorer certaines choses lorsqu'on essayait vraiment.

Malfoy récupéra enfin et murmura : « Tu ferais ça ? Vraiment ? »

« C'est moins que ce que j'ai fait jusqu'à présent, » dit Harry, amusé de voir que Malfoy avait toujours l'air de quelqu'un qui venait de se faire frapper. « Donc, _oui_. »

« Rester avec nous, en toute amitié, en nous faisant confiance, alors qu'on pourrait t'attaquer, » dit Malfoy. « C'est plus gros. Tu le sais très bien. »

« C'est vrai que pour vous ce n'est pas habituel, évidemment, » dit Harry. « Puisque vous n'avez presque pas d'amis. »

Malfoy se renfrogna. Retour en territoire connu. Harry leva les sourcils et demanda : « Alors, tu penses pouvoir les convaincre ? »

« Oui, » répondit Malfoy, et il commença à marcher vers la porte de l'infirmerie, semblant toujours un peu sous le choc. Il s'arrêta là, sur le seuil, et Harry fixa son dos, espérant qu'il n'allait pas se retourner et soulever d'autres considérations.

« C'est bien plus gros que tu le crois, » dit Malfoy, sans regarder au-dessus de son épaule. « Ca nous dépasse tellement que ça sera impossible à arrêter. »

Il se retourna, offrant un petit sourire à Harry. Harry secoua la tête et tendit la main pour attraper une banane sur le plateau. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la momie quelques lits plus loin.

« D'une certaine façon, j'ai le sentiment que tu pourrais bien être le plus chanceux de l'histoire, » murmura-t-il. « Qui sait ce qui arrivera aux autres. »

.  
.


	8. Chapter 8

_.  
 **Chapitre Huit** – Une nuit qui n'est ni sauvage ni merveilleuse_

.

« Et combien d'autographes ça fera ? »

La voix de Slughorn n'était plus qu'un rauque murmure, et il fixait le mur avec des gros yeux comme s'il s'imaginait des rouleaux d'autographes, ou peut-être juste tous les Gallions qu'il parviendrait à en tirer, pensa Harry. Il fallait qu'il sourît. Ca faisait du bien à Harry de voir quelqu'un agir exactement tel qu'il s'y attendait.

« Autant que j'arriverai à en signer avant que mon poignet ne fatigue, » répondit Harry. Il aurait voulu lui donner un nombre un peu plus concret, mais Merlin savait à quel point il devait garder sa main droite en forme et flexible pour défendre les Slytherins. « Et pas _avant_ que je n'ai passé la nuit dans la salle commune de Slytherin. »

Slughorn était si perdu dans ses pensées de gloire et de Gallions qu'Harry était convaincu qu'il aurait pu s'en aller en emportant avec lui le fauteuil le plus doux et confortable derrière son bureau, sans qu'il ne remarque quoi que ce soit. Ou peut-être pas. Slughorn l'aurait peut-être remarqué au moment où il se serait assis en arrière sur le sol.

« Mon cher, cher garçon, » murmura-t-il, la voix chargée d'émotions. « Tu as déjà tant fait pour notre Maison. Vas-y, n'hésite pas ! »

 _Tu veux dire j'ai déjà tant fait pour ta chambre forte à Gringotts_ , pensa Harry, mais il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir de suivre ses plans. Il hocha la tête et sortit du bureau, avec pour idée de se diriger de suite vers la salle commune des Slytherins et toquer.

Du moins, c'était le plan. Harry commençait à se dire qu'il aurait tout aussi bien pu prévoir de voler jusqu'à la lune et lancer des pierres de là-haut sur ceux qui agressaient les Slytherins. Ca aurait autant de probabilité de se réaliser que toutes les autres idées qui lui étaient venues à l'esprit récemment.

Sa « garde » l'attendait à l'extérieur et cette fois Harry remarqua qu'il y avait plus d'élèves de cinquième année parmi eux que d'élèves plus âgés. Il soupira. Ca signifiait peut-être que Malfoy se relâchait un peu à propos de sa « sécurité », mais Harry pensait plutôt que les gens demandaient à ce qu'ils le fussent à tour de rôle et que Malfoy ne voulait pas refuser.

Si ils lui obéissaient tous autant. Merlin, ce que Malfoy aimait être obéi…

Harry frissonna à l'idée des épouvantables fantaisies qui lui vinssent soudainement à l'esprit : Malfoy lui donnant des ordres comme s'il n'était rien de plus qu'un bon petit pantin. Puis il se souvint que ses sentiments à l'égard de Malfoy n'existaient pas, ce qui signifiait qu'il n'y avait aucune raison d'y penser, que ses précédentes fantasies n'existaient pas non plus et que Malfoy et lui ne se retrouveraient jamais dans une telle situation. Quelle situation ? Puisque ça n'existait pas.

« Potter. » Evidemment, Zabini faisait partie de la garde, et évidemment il faisait aussi partie du club d'intimidation des bras croisés. « Notre leader dont nous ne prononçons pas le nom nous a chargé de faire sorte que tu atteignes ta destination. »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de parler comme ça, Zabini, » dit Harry avec lassitude, en commençant à marcher, rapidement suivi par cette ridicule procession. « Je ne pense vraiment pas que des journalistes de la Gazette du Sorcier soient cachés dans les murs pour s'assurer que tu emploies toute l'étendue de ton vocabulaire. »

Zabini leva l'index comme pour l'avertir. « Tu ne fais pas de commentaires sur mon vocabulaire, ou alors je dirai tout à Notre Leader Dont On Ne Prononce Pas Le Nom à propos de ton torse nu. »

« Quel torse nu ? » demanda, de façon prévisible, un cinquième année derrière eux. Ou du moins, Harry supposait que c'était un cinquième année en raisons des ricanements discrets et supérieurs qui s'élevèrent des autres. _Pour l'amour de Merlin,_ pensa Harry avec irritation, _les Slytherins adorent traiter les autres de haut en toutes circonstances, même pour des blagues qui n'ont pas vraiment d'intérêts._

« Ca ne te regarde pas, Talbot, » répondit Zabini sans se retourner. « Les enfants comme toi apprendront tout des folies de leurs aînés quand ils auront l'âge. »

« Je suis suffisamment âgé maintenant, » protesta brusquement la même voix. « J'ai arrêté d'être un enfant dès l'instant où les Carrows ont essayé de me forcer à briser les chevilles de cette fille de Hufflepuff, et tu le sais très bien. »

Il y eut un court silence, et puis Zabini hocha la tête. Harry ne pensait pas vraiment que les gestes puissent être une excuse suffisante, mais ça sembla détendre la tension entre les Slytherins. Plusieurs d'entre eux s'étendirent autour d'Harry, et peu importe à quel point il essayait subtilement de se dépêcher pour les empêcher de le dépasser, ils réussissaient quand même à l'entourer. Il secoua la tête et décida d'abandonner tout espoir.

« J'espère que vous réalisez que je ne peux pas tous vous protéger si quelqu'un s'en prend soudainement à moi si je suis au milieu, » grommela-t-il.

L'une de celles qui marchaient devant lui se retourna, et Harry découvrit qu'il avait une fois de plus négligé Parkinson. Peut- _être qu'elle possède une Cape d'Invisibilité_ , songea-t-il suspicieusement. _Ou peut-être qu'elle attend toujours les moments où je suis le plus confus pour se montrer._ Ca serait une conspiration digne de Slytherin, si c'en était une.

« Le but de la manœuvre n'est pas que ce soit toi qui nous protège, » commenta Parkinson. Elle continua à marcher à reculons, sans même chanceler lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur le sol rocailleux des cachots où un des autres trébucha. Son sourire supérieur s'étira encore plus, en fait. Harry voulait lui dire que son aptitude à marcher à l'envers ne serait pas tellement impressionnante dans un duel, mais elle l'interrompit. « C'est que ce soit nous qui te protégeons. »

« Le serment ne va pas aimer ça, » dit Harry.

« J'ai déjà appris une chose, » murmura Zabini, se rapprochant de Harry. « Lorsque tu dis que le serment ne va pas aimer quelque chose ou ne te le laissera pas le faire, ce que tu veux dire c'est que _tu_ n'aimes pas, ou que _tu_ ne le feras pas. »

« On est des grandes filles et des grands garçons, Potter, » dit Parkinson avec froideur. « On peut supporter la vérité. Tu veux qu'on s'en aille. On ne veut pas. Malfoy ne veut pas. Devine qui gagne le concours des _je-veux-je-veux-pas_ au final. »

« Vous ne comprenez pas, » commença à expliquer Harry, aussi calmement que possible alors que Zabini faisaient de grands gestes furieux à Parkinson pour avoir mentionné le nom d Malfoy. « Malfoy ne vous commande pas. Vous n'avez pas besoin de faire tout ce qu'il dit. Et moi non plus. »

Zabini et Parkinson se retournèrent cette fois tous les deux pour lui faire face. Harry fronça les sourcils et fixa le mur. _Quelqu'un_ allait sûrement trouver tentante l'idée d'attaquer ce cortège ? Comme ça il pourrait enfin faire quelque chose qui ne le mettait pas mal à l'aise.

« Idiot, » dit Parkinson.

« Chut. » Zabini posa une main sur son bras pour l'arrêter. « Il ne sait pas qu'on est aussi passé par là il y a longtemps et découvert que c'était inutile de protester. On ne peut pas attendre de lui qu'il ait la même expérience que nous. » Malgré ses propos, il lança un regard un regard désapprobateur à Harry.

« Vous être tous complètement fous, » dit Harry, désespérément. Il ne savait même pas d quoi ils étaient maintenant en train de _parler_ , mais il était au moins sûr de cela : « Ecoutez, Malfoy n'est pas une espèce de démoniaque enchanteur… » Il s'arrêta et reconsidéra ses paroles. « Ok, c'en _est_ un, mais ça ne veut pas dire que c'est le nouveau Seigneur des Ténèbres non plus ! »

« Je peux fichtrement attendre de lui qu'il en sache un peu plus, » continua Parkinson comme si elle n'avait pas entendu Harry. « Puisqu'il en a eu l'expérience lui-même, en dehors de notre salle commune. Dis-moi, Potter, à ton avis qu'est-ce qui se passe lorsque quelqu'un contredit Draco ? Tu devrais le savoir. Tu l'as fait bien plus d'une fois auparavant. »

« Il lui jette un sort ? » Mais l'esprit d'Harry était rempli de Draco tous très différents, qui le regardaient avec des yeux doux et inquiets, et qui l'amenaient à l'infirmerie. Parkinson secoua doucement la tête.

« Non, » répondit-elle. « Bien sûr que non. Il _râle_. Pendant des _heures_. Tu aurais dû entendre ses plaintes incessantes lorsque tu as été envoyé à Gryffindor et que tu avais refusé d'être son ami le premier soir de la première année. C'était difficile de dire laquelle de ces deux expériences l'a le plus irrité. Au moins, il pensait que c'était dû à une conspiration de l'univers contre lui. »

« Et puis quand il a découvert que tu étais Fourchelang, » ajouta Zabini, « c'était pareil. _Pourquoi est-ce c'est lui qui a ça et pas moi ?_ Au final je lui avais dit que c'était peut-être parce que tu étais celui supposé battre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ce qui l'avait fait se taire et réfléchir. » Il jeta un coup d'œil à Parkinson.

« Pour une demi-minute, » commenta Parkinson. « C'est tout. Après il avait recommencé à se plaindre sur le fait que tu aurais dû être son meilleur ami. »

« Et puis il y a eu cette fois, l'année dernière, » grommela Zabini sombrement, « lorsque j'avais entendu cette longue plainte derrière les rideaux de son lits, et la prononciation de ton nom. Je voulais savoir comment est-ce qu'il pouvait encore te blâmer pour quelque chose alors que tu n'étais même pas à Hogwarts, alors j'ai ouvert les rideaux. Et… »

« Blaise, » l'interrompit Parkinson d'une voix on ne peut plus sérieuse. « On ne parle pas de l'Incident des Rideaux. On n'en parle _jamais_. »

Zabini fixa le sol. « Tu as raison, Pansy. Désolé. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. »

« C'est compréhensible, » dit Parkinson, en lui tapotant l'épaule. « Puisqu'il y a quelqu'un ici qui pourrait tout changer, si il le _choisissait_. » Une fois de plus, ils tournèrent tous les deux leur tête, comme des robots, pour regarder Harry avec insistance.

« Vous êtes flippants, » dit Harry, parce qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce que quiconque pourrait dire d'autre. « Fous _et_ flippants. »

Parkinson grogna et se retourna pour marcher en regardant devant elle à nouveau. Zabini garda un œil perçant sur Harry tout le long du trajet jusqu'à la salle commune, comme s'il s'imaginait qu'il pourrait sauter hors du groupe et s'enfuir dans un autre couloir, maintenant qu'il connaissait la vérité de ce sur quoi ils se dirigeaient.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration et se persuada fermement qu'il serait capable de survivre à leur démence, parce qu'il savait exactement qui était à blâmer.

 _Ce n'est pas leur faute, pauvres petits. Ils sont sous la domination de Malfoy, et ça dérangerait l'esprit de n'importe qui._

 _La même chose pourrait bien m'arriver si je ne suis pas suffisamment fort et convaincant lorsque j'aurai à le rejeter… Et il n'est pas nécessaire de penser à quelque chose qui ne pouvait possiblement pas arriver. Je vais devoir être fort. Je vais devoir lui parler, mais pas qu'à lui, et éviter son regard aussi souvent que possible, et discuter de stratégies de défense et surtout pas de trucs personnels._

C'était un bon plan d'action, et Harry était presque confiant au moment où ils atteignirent la porte de la salle comme des Slytherins. Parkinson se pencha en avant pour murmurer le mot de passe sans qu'il ne l'entende. _Il_ n'avait pas à passer toutes ses journées en compagnie de Malfoy. _Il_ n'avait aucune raison de lui obéir. Il n'allait pas courber la tête et le laisser tout contrôler.

 ** _-o-_**

« Tu te sens à l'aise, Potter ? »

Harry se tortilla, pour sûr qu'il était mal à l'aise. Malfoy n'était pas en train de le toucher. Il était juste assis au bord du canapé le plus proche, légèrement penché en avant pour pouvoir voir le visage d'Harry. Il ne semblait pas cligner des yeux très souvent. Mais il tourna la tête pour parler à d'autres gens, notamment Zabini, Parkinson et Goyle, et il rigola à plusieurs blagues que Harry ne comprit pas, et il aida quelques élèves plus jeunes à faire leurs devoirs, tout cela d'une façon qu'Harry trouva des plus normales. Alors Harry n'aurait pas dû se sentir aussi piégé et confiné.

Mais pourtant, à chaque fois que les yeux de Malfoy revenaient sur lui, il se souvenait de ce que l'autre garçon lui avait dit lorsqu'il avait quitté l'infirmerie.

 _C'est bien trop gros pour pouvoir l'arrêter._

Eh bien, oui, Harry devait admettre qu'il avait espéré que les Slytherins et les Gryffindors finiraient par s'entendre et que ça durerait toujours même une fois qu'il se serait débarrassé du serment et que tous leurs efforts ne s'évanouiraient pas soudainement. Mais il ne voyait pas pourquoi Malfoy était aussi confiant à ce propos alors qu'il n'avait pour l'instant qu'un microscopique petit espoir qu'une totale entente se produise.

Alors il avait probablement voulu dire quelque chose d'autre.

Et c'est à cet instant qu'Harry commença à penser à quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais du penser en premier lieu.

« Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, » continua Malfoy, baissant la voix pour revenir à son familier ton menaçant. Harry soupira presque de soulagement. « Est-ce que tu te sens à l'aise ? »

Harry jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui à nouveau, à la recherche d'inspiration pour un sujet de discussion. C'était bien plus calme que la salle commune de Gryffindor, l'atmosphère était plus froide à cause des couleurs, et tout était exactement tel qu'il l'avait déjà vu lorsqu'il était venu au cours de sa deuxième année. Mais il y avait tout de même quelques personnes en train de jouer, d'écrire des essais ou en train de se battre pour le meilleur coin près du feu. Ca ne ressemblait pas vraiment au bastion d'ennemis qu'il avait imaginé durant ses plus jeunes années.

 _Bon, j'étais un peu stupide à l'époque_ , admit-il. Et il reporta son regard sur le visage de Malfoy. « Pas autant que je devrais l'être, » reconnut-il finalement à voix haute. « Je ne m'attends pas à ce que quelqu'un m'attaque, mais ce n'est pas comme à la maison. »

Malfoy lança un rapide coup d'œil aux alentours, comme pour s'assurer que personne n'était en train de les écouter. _Chose_ dont Harry aurait pu le rassurer. Après l'avoir fixé à plusieurs reprises, la plupart des Slytherins semblaient avoir décidé que la meilleure façon de gérer la présence d'Harry Potter dans leur salle commune était de l'ignorer. Ils avaient accordé plus d'attention à Malfoy qu'à lui.

Harry devait admettre qu'il y avait bien _quelque chose_ dans la façon instinctive dont Parkinson et Zabini s'en remettaient à Malfoy et…

 _Non. Il n'y a rien. C'est juste une personne forte qui prend le contrôle de sa maison, et qui s'avère être l'un des élèves les plus âgés maintenant._

« Ca aurait pu, » murmura enfin Malfoy, apparemment convaincu que personne ne s'était transfiguré en coussin pour les écouter. « Tu m'as dit que tu as failli être réparti à Slytherin et tu aurais fait partie des nôtres. »

Harry s'adossa dans son fauteuil et se gratta derrière l'oreille. « Eh bien, ouais. Mais je ne l'ai pas été. »

« Uniquement parce que tu l'as choisi. » Les yeux de Malfoy étaient brillants et il rougissait. Et Harry réalisa qu'ils étaient apparemment sur le point de discuter de son émouvante révélation là tout de suite. Après ce que Parkinson et Zabini avaient dit des plaintes de Malfoy à chaque fois qu'il n'obtenait pas quelque chose, Harry était maintenant effrayé à l'idée d'interrompre cette conversation. « Est-ce que tu as déjà pensé à ça ? Le fait que tu aies réussi à influencer le Choixpeau te rend encore _plus_ intelligent et malin et ça fait de toi un meilleur candidat pour Slytherin ? »

Harry y avait déjà pensé quelques fois, au milieu de la nuit, mais surtout au cours de ses seconde et troisième années. Il haussa les épaules avec désinvolture. « Eh bien, oui, mais je n'ai pas grandi à Slytherin. Tu ne peux pas m'appeler Slytherin maintenant. »

Malfoy lui offrit un petit sourire et se leva. « Allez, Potter, autant te montrer de suite la chambre où tu vas passer la nuit. »

Harry remarqua alors que tout ceux qui avaient été en train de les regarder à cet instant détournèrent rapidement les yeux, et ça lui parut aussitôt suspect. Mais il se convainquit qu'il s'agissait probablement juste d'une blague entre Slytherins par rapport au lit. Il ne pensait vraiment plus qu'ils pussent se faire attaquer.

Et puis, une petite blague serait infiniment préférable à quoi que put signifier la lueur qui brillait dans les yeux de Malfoy.

Malfoy le conduit jusqu'en haut des escaliers, une série de marches qui montaient en colimaçon et qui attira le regard d'Harry à cause des petits animaux qui y étaient gravés. C'était surtout des serpents, mais il y avait aussi quelques licornes et phénix. Il se demanda si l'un des élèves qui avaient été répartis à Slytherin s'était soudainement rendu compte qu'il n'était pas à sa place ici et avait commencé une excentrique carrière de sculpteur. Peut-être un Gryffindor en secret. Pourquoi pas ? S'il s'était débrouillé pour se faire répartir à Gryffindor alors que le Choixpeau en pensait autrement, le contraire était tout à fait possible.

Puis Harry s'arrêta soudainement, horrifié, parce que ça voulait dire qu'il était d'accord avec Malfoy et qu'il se voyait comme étant secrètement un Slytherin.

 _Quelqu'un a dû me jeter un sort_ , se dit-il. Et il se lança mentalement un charme de protection contre les gaz invisibles qui pourraient affecter le cerveau.

Malfoy ouvrit la porte et s'écarta. Harry commença à parler, mais Malfoy secoua la tête. « Je ne veux pas t'influencer, » murmura-t-il, « fais un pas à l'intérieur et dis-moi ce que tu vois. »

Harry lui lança un regard suspicieux, puis détourna rapidement les yeux. Malfoy rougissait encore plus, ses yeux étaient presque exorbités. Et désinvolte, d'une certaine façon. Désinvolte à propos de choses dont Harry n'était pas prêt à discuter.

 _Souviens-toi, peu importe la blague que c'est, c'est toujours mieux que de rester près de Malfoy_ , se rappela Harry à nouveau. Et il fit un pas dans la pièce.

Quatre lits se tenaient là, tous très éloignés les uns des autres, dans une pièce ronde décorée d'argent et de vert foncé. C'était tous des lits à baldaquin, comme ceux de Gryffindor dont Harry avait l'habitude, mais les rideaux semblaient plus doux et plus épais et le bois était plus sombre. Le lit le plus proche avait les rideaux ouverts et des oreillers jonchés dessus, alors que les bords du lit étaient légèrement courbés comme pour faire un nid ou un berceau. Une fenêtre, qui était forcément enchantée, donnait vue sur le Lac d'Hogwarts, brillant de par tous les rayons du soleil qui s'y reflétaient. Harry secoua la tête. Il avait l'impression d'être entré dans un genre de chambre de conte de fée, une forêt parce c'était très sombre mais également une clairière parce que c'était à la fois brillant.

« Je n'ai jamais dit que mes impressions auraient du sens, » grommela-t-il après avoir dit ce qui lui était passé par la tête à Malfoy. Mais Malfoy se contenta de le fixer.

« Mais ça montre que tu aurais pu te sentir à la maison, ici, » insista Malfoy, l'attrapant par les épaules et le menant jusqu'au centre de la pièce. Harry entendit la porte se fermer et se crispa, mais Malfoy ne lui donna pas l'intention d'avoir pour projet de lui faire une blague. Pas encore. « Que tu n'as pas besoin de rouge et d'or ou de banals lits qui ne se plient pas au caprices de leurs propriétaires. »

« Vous pouvez changer la forme de vos lit juste en le souhaitant ? » Harry regarda avec insistance le lit en forme de nid, et puis les autres, qui avaient tous leurs rideaux fermés, pour essayer de deviner à quoi ils pouvaient bien ressembler. Puis il remarqua quelque chose d'autre.

« Malfoy, pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'y a que quatre lit ? » demanda-t-il. « Toi, Goyle, Nott et Zabini, si je comprends bien, mais où est-ce que moi je suis censé dormir ? A moins que ce soit ça la plaisanterie ? » Il regretta presque aussitôt les mots qu'il avait prononcé. Il n'était pas censé savoir qu'il y avait une plaisanterie de prévu.

Malfoy fit un pas vers lui. Harry se tendit, se demandant sur lequel de ces lits Malfoy allait le pousser et l'enfermer comme si c'était un piège. Ou peut-être qu'une fosse s'ouvrirait soudainement sur le sol en-dessous de ses pieds et qu'il finirait empalé dans le fond par des lances illusoires. Il n'aimerait pas trop ça, mais ça serait toujours mieux que de se tenir là à attendre que la stupide plaisanterie ne se produise.

« Je suis fatigué que tu continues à faire comme si tu ne savais pas, » souffla Malfoy, juste dans son oreille. « Tu connaitrais la réponse à toutes ces questions si tu t'autorisais à y penser un peu. Demander encore et encore, et prétendre que tu ne comprends pas, c'est juste une perte de temps. »

 _Correction_ , pensa Harry, alors que son cœur s'était mis à battre la chamade et que ses poumons semblaient avoir rétréci de volume. _J'aimerais vraiment que la fosse s'ouvre sous mes pieds là tout de suite._

« Excuse-moi si je ne connais pas toutes les traditions des Slytherins, » dit-il sèchement. « Et excuse-moi si je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire maintenant que je suis ici. C'est déjà assez dramatique que je passe la nuit dans la maison Slytherin, ne rend pas les choses plus compliquées. »

Malfoy le força à se retourner pour lui faire face. Harry commença à bredouiller d'indignation, mais ses bredouillements furent rapidement interrompus parce que Malfoy pressa ses lèvres contre celles d'Harry.

 _Ah_ , pensa Harry, son esprit commençant à tourbillonner dans toutes les directions, si bien que ce fût un miracle qu'il ne tombât pas d'étourdissement. _Voilà la plaisanterie. Ca ne peut être que ça._

Sauf que Malfoy ne donnait aucun signe que ce fût une blague. Il gémit et attira Harry contre lui, et une main lui parcourut le dos descendant jusqu'à…

Harry s'écarta brusquement. « C'est mon _cul_ , Malfoy, » glapit-il. Il aurait préféré sonner plus viril, mais il venait littéralement de couiner comme une petite souris.

« C'est le mien maintenant, » objecta Malfoy, avec tant de satisfaction qu'Harry commença à protester et lui dire qu'il pouvait aller se faire foutre. Mais Malfoy l'attira à nouveau contre lui et Harry chancela en arrière pour se dégager, s'en suivit plus de pression et plus de chancèlement, jusqu'à ce qu'ils finissent par tomber à travers les rideaux de l'un des lits.

« On aurait pu venir ici dès le début, si tu m'avais juste dit que c'était ce que tu voulais, » murmura Malfoy avec un air de reproche, puis il pressa sa bouche contre celle d'Harry à nouveau. Harry tendit une main tremblante et repoussa inefficacement le visage de Malfoy.

C'était inefficace parce que Malfoy était si fort, évidemment, bien plus fort qu'il ne l'avait jamais montré au Quidditch, et qu'il poussait Harry au fond du lit pour essayer de le tuer par suffocation. Et non pas parce que la peau de Malfoy était chaude et légèrement douce, absolument pas telle qu'Harry l'avait imaginée.

Et puis Malfoy poussa un petit cri triomphant et fourra sa langue dans la bouche d'Harry, entre ses lèvres qui étaient intolérablement _assoiffées_. Harry blâmer Malfoy pour oser sentir aussi bon.

Harry n'avait jamais embrassé qui que ce soit avec la langue. Il pensait que Ginny avait sans doute essayé, mais qu'ils avaient dû être interrompu à chaque fois qu'ils étaient ensemble avant la guerre. Et après elle n'avait développé aucun intérêt pour personne. Peut-être que Cho avait essayé, lorsqu'elle n'était pas trop occupée à pleurer son petit-ami mort. Donc, non, il n'avait pas vraiment d'expérience comparé à la langue de Malfoy qui caressait la sienne, et c'était injuste. Si il avait _eu_ de l'expérience, alors il n'aurait pas été aussi bouleversé. Evidemment.

Mais il n'en avait pas, donc il l'était.

Il essaya de sortir quelques sages tirades. Mais la langue de Malfoy les arrêta toutes. Il et entoura la tête de Malfoy de ses mains, agrippant ses cheveux. Les cheveux de Malfoy étaient injustement doux. Harry releva ses genoux dans le but de lui donner un coup dans l'entrejambe. Mais ce n'était pas sa faute si la gravité et Malfoy avaient d'autres idées en tête, et c'est ainsi que Malfoy tomba juste entre ses jambes à la place.

Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il abandonna et se _rendit_. Il n'en avait rien à faire de ce que Malfoy pouvait penser de leur baiser. Il savait qu'il ne se laissait faire que par pure bonté, et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Enfin, même Malfoy le surhumain, descendant probablement à moitié des sirènes, finit par avoir besoin d'air. Il se tira en arrière et Harry se redressa aussitôt, haletant. Puis, il poussa Malfoy au torse. Mais ses mains étaient faibles, dû au manque d'air, très certainement, et Malfoy attrapa sa main et la retourna. Il embrassa le dos de sa main comme s'il était une _fille_.

« Ne fais pas ça, » dit Harry, mais sa voix était faible et hésitante. Stupide manque d'air. Il fronça les sourcils et essaya à nouveau. « Ne fais pas ça. »

« Bien sûr que non, » répondit Malfoy, et il sourit d'un horrible air suffisant dont Harry était sûr de se souvenir à jamais, et qui s'imprimerait probablement à l'arrière de ses paupières… à moins qu'il ne le tue d'abord. « Tu préfères les baisers plus enflammés, n'est-ce pas, mon petit Slythindor ? » Il se pencha en avant à nouveau.

« Non ! » répondit Harry rapidement. Mais une fois de plus Malfoy refusa sereinement de l'écouter et étouffa les mots d'Harry avec sa bouche et sa langue. Il pensait probablement qu'il pouvait gagner tous ses arguments de cette manière, pensa Harry, dans les vapes. Eh bien, ça ne marcherait pas.

C'était complètement injuste à quel point ses cheveux étaient doux.

Malfoy se détacha, s'allongea à côté de lui, et commença à jouer avec les cheveux d'Harry comme si ils étaient tous aussi doux. Il avait l'air ridiculement content de lui. « On est sur mon lit, » dit-il. « Tu as la réponse à ta question. »

« Hein ? » Harry roula la tête de côté, pour regarder Malfoy. Ses lèvres lui semblaient gonflées et sensible, ainsi que son entrejambe. Il aurait bien baissé les yeux pour vérifier que ce n'était pas visible, mais ça aurait révélé l'existence de son erection à Malfoy. Alors il préférait plutôt regarder Malfoy dans les yeux. « Quelle question ? »

« Ta question sur le fait qu'il n'y a que quatre lits. » Malfoy se tourna et commença à tirer les draps. « Tu dors ici ce soir. »

« Attends, attends, » s'enquit Harry. Il avait la tête qui tourne et ses jambes étaient faibles, mais il arrivait tout de même à réaliser que quelque chose n'allait pas. « Quoi ? »

« Tu dors ici ce soir, » répéta aimablement Malfoy, en soulevant un sourcil dans sa direction. Ses lèvres étaient aussi gonflées, pensa Harry, alors qu'il le dévisageait. Il savait que Ron et Hermione devaient sacrément s'embrasser pour atteindre un tel résultat. Il n'avait pas vraiment imaginé que Malfoy l'avait embrassé, parce qu'il était bien évidemment l'innocente victime de cette situation, avec tant de force. « Quelle partie de _tu dors ici ce soir_ n'as-tu pas compris ? »

« Non, » dit Harry, et il dut fermer les yeux, parce que sa tête lui tournait beaucoup trop et que l'effort que ça demandait de ne pas baisser les yeux sur son pénis devenait impossible.

« Je suis fatigué d'avoir à attendre que tu te réveilles, alors maintenant arrête de protester, » déclara Malfoy en regroupant les couvertures autour d'Harry. « Je sais de quoi tu pourrais être capable si tu le voulais. Tu aurais pu me projeter à l'autre bout de la pièce à l'aide d'un simple sort. Maintenant allonge-toi et dors. Et puis, » Et là il se pencha pour murmurer à l'oreille d'Harry, « pense à l'effet dramatique que ça produira lorsqu'on annoncera qu'on sort ensemble. »

Une énorme sensation de soulagement parcourut Harry et sembla enfin dégonfler un peu son érection. Alors Malfoy n'avait uniquement fait cela pour que leur alliance parût plus forte et humiliât tous ceux qui avaient accusé les Slytherins d'être inhumains. Evidemment qu'ils ne pouvaient pas être inhumains si l'Elu couchait avec l'un d'entre eux. N'est ce pas ?

Il savait que la raison pour laquelle il était si fatigué était à cause des potions que Madame Pomfrey lui avait données à l'infirmerie, et c'est pour ça qu'il se retourna et posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Malfoy. C'est pour ça qu'il entoura Malfoy d'un bras. C'est pour ça qu'il décida de dormir dans ce fichu lit, au lieu de protester comme il aurait dû.

Et puis, il pourrait toujours casser des trucs et hurler des insultes sur la filiation de Malfoy dans la matinée.

.

.


	9. Chapter 9

_._

 _ **Chapitre Neuf** – Pour le bien de la stratégie _

.  
Harry avait soigneusement prévu les choses. Il se déplaça si silencieusement que Malfoy n'eût aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne se réveillât à cause du froid. Harry l'avait fait léviter au-dessus du lit ce qui l'avait découvert de toutes ses couvertures. Ou alors c'était peut-être l'absence du corps d'Harry contre lui, mais Harry n'allait certainement pas penser à ça.

Malfoy cligna des yeux, s'éveillant doucement, puis commença à ses débattre lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il était en train de planer deux mètres au-dessus du sol.

« Ecoute-moi, » dit Harry, et il remarqua à quel point la tête de Malfoy s'était aussitôt tournée en direction de sa voix. Au moins, ça montrait qu'il était attentif. Tant mieux. Harry était en train de penser à toutes les choses qui se déroulaient selon son plan ce matin. « Est-ce que tu écoutes ? »

Malfoy hocha la tête, puis sembla sur le point de vomir. Peut-être que le sang était en train de lui battre les tempes. Mais Harry n'avait aucune sympathie. Si Malfoy n'avait pas voulu se retrouver dans une telle situation, il aurait dû y réfléchir à deux fois la veille.

« Tu m'as embrassé, » dit Harry. « Et tu m'as attiré dans ton lit pour que tout le monde puisse répéter qu'on a dormi ensemble. » Sa voix était faible et hésitante, mais il prit une profonde inspiration et continua sur le ton grave qu'il avait prévu d'utiliser au départ. « Tu ne penses que ça va un peu trop loin ? »

« Mais on _a_ dormi ensemble. » Malfoy semblait beaucoup plus calme qu'Harry ne l'aurait imaginé, pour quelqu'un qui s'était réveillé suspendu dans les airs.

Il y avait quelque chose d'autre dans son ton, mais Harry se dit qu'il était encore préférable de balancer Malfoy contre le mur à répétition que d'y penser. _Tu vois ?_ pensa-t-il. _Je m'améliore, j'arrive de mieux en mieux à arrêter de penser._

« Pas de _cette_ façon, » dit Harry. « Alors tu ne vas pas retourner dans la salle commune de Slytherin pour raconter ça à tout le monde. » Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il se demandait ce qui l'avait pris de suivre _Malfoy_ dans une chambre sans prendre de précautions. Zabini ça aurait pu aller, ou Nott ou Goyle, qui n'avaient montré aucun intérêt pour le torse d'Harry. Mais non, Harry avait suivi _Malfoy_. Pourquoi ?

 _La potion que Madame Pomfrey m'a donnée_ , se rappela-t-il, et puis il secoua la tête et reporta son attention sur Malfoy. Il ne pouvait pas perdre son temps à méditer sur ses erreurs. Il devait plutôt se concentrer sur les conséquences. « Tu ne vas pas aller leur dire ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Dire à tout le monde que je n'avais pas Harry Potter dans mon lit ? » demanda Malfoy. « Leur dire que je ne l'ai pas embrassé ? Mais ça serait mentir. »

Harry grinça des dents, et s'imagina lancer un sort à Malfoy qui broierait toutes ses dents jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien dans ses gencives et qui l'empêcherait à jamais de refaire ce sourire innocent qu'il utilisait sur Harry. Mais malheureusement ça voudrait dire agresser un Slytherin, et il n'était pas sûr que son serment ne l'autorisât.

« Ecoute, » dit Harry. « Tu leur dira _exactement_ ce qu'il s'est passé, la façon dont tu as pris avantage de moi à cause de ces potions de Madame Pomfrey qui m'ont rendu somnolent et… »

Malfoy éclata de rire, ce qui interrompu Harry. Puis il se convaincu que ce n'était pas parce qu'il voulait l'entendre rire, c'était parce que son rire était si aigu et désespéré que c'était un signe évident que Malfoy était en train de perdre la tête. Eh bien, tant mieux. Au moins, il n'arriverait pas à inventer d'autres pièges sournois pour coincer Harry.

« Madame Pomfrey n'aurait jamais autorisé qu'un patient ne quitte l'infirmerie si elle n'était pas sûre qu'il ne souffrît plus de quoi que ce soit, potions ou blessures, » dit Malfoy. « Si elle t'a laissé partir, c'est que soit les effets de la potion se furent dissipés, soit que tu aies été suffisamment bon acteur pour la convaincre que ce fût le cas. Et dans ce dernier cas, tu m'as aussi dupé alors, et tu n'as aucune excuse pour m'être tombé dans bras comme ça. » Il avait baissé la voix et l'atmosphère semblait s'être réchauffée.

 _Comme dans une dispute,_ se dit Harry précipitamment. _Pas comme dans un feu. Il y a plein de choses qui puissent réchauffer l'atmosphère. Tu n'as pas besoin de tboutes les comparer aux flammes._

« Tu es un expert en Potions, » dit Harry à voix haute. Il ne pouvait pas sentir qui que ce soit d'autre dans la pièce. Il pensait que ça signifiait que les autres garçons étaient déjà partis, mais juste au cas où, il voulait _clairement_ montrer à quel point Malfoy était un menteur. « Tu aurais dû être capable de voir la différence. »

« Aussi flatté que je suis par l'étiquette que tu me donnes, Potter, » dit Malfoy, en se balançant doucement dans le filet invisible que Harry avait fait apparaître autour de lui, « Je ne suis pas un expert en Potions. Slughorn en sait toujours plus que moi. Donc soit tu m'as menti et tu t'es menti à toi même si bien que je n'avais aucune raison de penser que les potions affectaient toujours ton comportement, soit tu es venu à moi de plein gré. Tu ne veux juste pas l'admettre, parce que ça voudrait dire que tu m'aurais embrassé et serait resté avec moi parce que tu le voulais. Pourquoi es-tu tellement contre l'idée que tu puisses me vouloir ? »

« Arrête-ça ! » cria Harry, et puis il se tut, laissant l'écho de son cri diminuer. Il était en train de laisser Malfoy l'atteindre. Il ne devait pas se laisser faire. Il devait juste expliquer la situation, calmement et de façon concise, en gardant un œil bien attentif sur toutes les ignobles ruses que Malfoy pouvait encore lui faire.

« Tout d'abord, » dit Harry. « Tu ne me veux pas. Tu es désorienté. »

Malfoy haussa un sourcil. Comment faisait-il pour prendre une pose si sarcastique alors qu'il était suspendu la tête en bas ? Harry n'en savait rien, mais il avait probablement appris ça dans un cours spécial de Snape. _Comment Embrouiller et Irriter Votre Ennemi Avec Juste un Sourcil._ « Le suis-je ? »

« Oui, » acquiesça Harry. « On a passé beaucoup de temps ensemble récemment à cause du serment, et on s'est débarrassé du blocus de la bibliothèque ensemble. Donc, à cause de ça, tu dois penser que je suis plus gentil que je ne le suis véritablement. Mais laisse-moi te rappeler que je n'ai pas _choisi_ d'aller vous défendre. Dès l'instant où je peux me débarrasser de la marque, on en reviendra à être ennemis jurés. »

« Le serment ne change rien à ton courage, ou au fait que tu aies fait le serment en premier lieu pour me défendre de Matthieson, » dit Malfoy, et il y avait cette stupide douceur dans sa voix. Harry se promit de ne pas en être effrayé. C'était aussi doux que l'eau.

Puis il pensa à quel point l'eau pouvait user la pierre avec le temps, et se dépêcha de répliquer. « Alors tu m'aimes bien juste parce que je suis un héros super fort. Eh bien, tu as tout faux sur moi. Je ne le suis pas tant que ça. »

« Ah non ? » Malfoy semblait plus intéressé cette fois, et Harry se félicita pour avoir été aussi intelligent. Oui, si c'était pour ça que Malfoy était intéressé, alors Harry allait changer tout cet intérêt en dégout en deux secondes.

« En effet, » répondit Harry. « J'ai utilisé des sorts horribles pour remplir le serment. J'en ai laissé suspendu la tête en bas. J'ai fait tourner cette fille jusqu'à la faire vomir. Attaché des gens au mur avec des filets alors qu'ils auraient pu avoir le vertige. Je ne suis absolument le héros que tu crois que je suis. Que diable, je n'ai même pas réussi à battre Voldemort correctement. J'ai juste utilisé la Baguette de Sureau contre lui, ce qui était une totale et complète coïncidence. Tu pourrais dire que _tu_ as juste autant de crédit dans la défaite de Voldemort que j'en ai eu, » ajouta Harry généreusement.

Malfoy tourna la tête vers lui, et l'estomac d'Harry en prit un coup. Il était en train de lui _sourire_.

« Je sais déjà tout ça, » dit Malfoy. « Et je m'en fous. Aucune de ces personnes que tu as blessées ou tuées ne m'intéressent. »

« Mais tu dois bien te soucier de toi même, » dit Harry frénétiquement. Il pouvait sentir qu'ils étaient en train de se diriger vers quelque chose, et il ne voulait pas qu'ils y arrivassent. Parce que s'écraser contre cette chose voudrait dire qu'il ne pourrait plus lutter. C'était tapi au fond de lui comme une immense toile d'araignée. « Et là tout de suite, tu es suspendu au-dessus de ton lit, juste comme je l'ai fait aux autres. Tu vois ? _Cruel !_ »

« Je pense que tu es légitimement affecté par ce qui s'est passé hier, » dit Malfoy. Il semblait légèrement à bout de souffle, mais il demeurait calme. « Et je reconnais que j'aurais dû y penser, et réalisé qu'un déni de cette profondeur n'allait pas se résoudre avec quelques baisers. Je suis désolé. »

Harry agita les bras. « Malfoy, tu n'es pas supposé _faire ça_! »

« Pourquoi pas ? » Malfoy tournait encore plus vite sur place, maintenant que la magie d'Harry répondait à ses émotions, mais il souriait toujours. Harry le fixa. Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour faire disparaître ce fichu sourire ? Peut-être que Snape a aussi donné des cours pour maintenir le sourire même en cas d'extrêmes situations. Puis Harry se dit mentalement d'arrêter d'être ridicule. Snape ne savait pas comment sourire. « Les choses ont changé. Je te l'ai dit. C'est bien trop gros pour l'arrêter. »

« Oui, mais tu parlais des agressions des Slytherins, » répondit Harry rapidement. « Et ça va s'arrêter, et il y a déjà des élèves d'autres maisons qui sont prêts à nous aider, comme le Gryffindor qui a attaqué Everhardt. »

« Je faisais référence à plus que ça, » dit Malfoy. « Comme le fait que tu finiras par m'appeler Draco un jour. Je suis déjà à l'aise avec le fait de t'appeler Harry, et… »

« _Ne fais pas ça !_ » Harry pouvait presque sentir les têtes se relever dans la salle commune de Slytherin et espérait que personne n'irait voir ce qu'il se passait.

Dans le silence qui suivit, Malfoy plissa les yeux facétieusement. Harry se retrouva à le regarder fixement avec une sorte d'horrible fascination, bien qu'il ne sût pas encore ce qui allait arriver ensuite.

« Harry, » murmura Malfoy, sur un ton qui était tout sauf moqueur, mais plutôt bas et sensuel. « Harry, Harry, Harry. »

Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de gérer ça, et la façon dont Harry se sentait, comme si il avait de la confiture à la place de ses os. Il agita sa baguette, et Malfoy tomba sur le lit. _Voilà_ , pensa Harry, _voyons voir ce qu'il a à dire avec sa bouche pleine de coussins_.

Malfoy secoua la tête et leva les yeux vers Harry. Son sourire était toujours aussi tranchant. Il ouvrit la bouche comme si il allait encore murmurer le nom d'Harry, mais Harry l'interrompu. Il _devait_ faire taire Malfoy et le faire l'écouter, et peut-être lui rappeler ce qui était vraiment important.

« On peut toujours l'utiliser à notre avantage, » dit-il. « Imagine à quel point tout le monde va devenir fou quand ils entendront qu'un Slytherin et un Gryffindor ont dormi ensemble. »

Malfoy haussa les sourcils, mais il sembla accepter le fait que tout cela fût vrai, plutôt que de considérer ces paroles comme un moyen de changer exprès de sujet. « C'est vrai, » dit-il. « Mais pour faire ça, tu vas devoir admettre que tu le voulais, et non pas que je t'ai leurré ou que tu étais sous l'influence d'une potion. Et aussi que tu m'as embrassé parce que tu le voulais. »

« Je le dirai publiquement, » répondit Harry, et il lui lança un regard furieux. Le même regard qu'il donnait aux journalistes de La Gazette du Sorcier lorsqu'ils publiaient des histoires fausses à sont sujet. Ca faisait du bien de retrouver un terrain d'entente entre eux, au lieu de ressentir le constant besoin de se battre avec Malfoy. « Mais on sait tous deux ce qu'il s'est passé. »

« Oui… Tu as succombé à mes charmes. »

« Non, » répliqua Harry. « T'as profité de moi. »

Malfoy soupira. « Tu es parfaitement capable de blesser n'importe qui qui t'agresserait comme ça. J'ai pris un risque. J'aurais immédiatement arrêté si tu t'étais mis à crier de dégoût. Mais tu es juste resté sur place comme si tu étais hypnotisé, ce que j'ai pris pour de l'indécision de ta part. Alors j'ai retenté ma chance et je t'ai embrassé à nouveau, et tu y as _répondu_. A moins que tu ne me dises que j'ai attaché tes mains à mes cheveux avec un sort super secret qui projette des toiles d'araignée ? » ajouta-t-il avec sarcasme.

« Tu en connais sûrement un, » grommela Harry, mais il était dérouté pour l'instant parce que ce que Malfoy avait dit sonnait vrai.

Puis il se rappela que ça ne pouvait pas être vrai, parce que le fait que Malfoy voulût de lui était basé sur une fausse perception de lui. Et Harry avait cédé sur une fausse impression de Malfoy. Et toute la situation était fausse et ce n'était rien de plus qu'une ruse pour tromper l'ennemi. Malfoy avait même _dit_ que ce serait une sacrée surprise pour les autres Maisons.

« On va inventer une histoire et la maintenir devant tout le monde si besoin, » dit Harry. « Mais rien de cela ne sera vrai, et ça n'ira pas plus loin. »

Malfoy le dévisagea. « Tu es un idiot, » dit-il. « Pourquoi est-ce j'ai encore envie de toi ? »

Harry braqua sa baguette en avant avec triomphe. « Oui ! C'est la bonne direction à prendre ! Réfléchis-y bien et tu réaliseras que ça n'a _aucun sens_ et que la seule raison pour laquelle tu me veux c'est parce que le Harry Potter qui existe dans ta tête a remplacé le vrai moi ! »

Malfoy se cacha les yeux avec ses mains. Puis lorsqu'il il baissa les mains pour parler à nouveau, il semblait enfin avoir retrouvé sa santé mentale. Ou, plus probablement, il avait dû réalisé que son plan démoniaque n'avait pas marché et ne marcherait jamais. « Très bien. Donc on dira à tout le monde en bas qu'on est ensemble par souci de stratégie, c'est ça ? »

« Exactement, » s'exclama Harry en lui souriant. « Tu sais, Malfoy, tu n'es pas si mauvais quand tu _écoutes_ _vraiment_ au lieu de te cacher derrière de grands murs et rester dans le déni. »

« A qui le dis-tu, » marmonna Malfoy en soupirant, puis il se pencha en avant pour serrer la main d'Harry. Si ses doigts s'attardèrent sur la paume d'Harry plus longtemps qu'il n'aurait dû, le caressant légèrement, Harry en comprit la raison. Malfoy voulait une fausse version de lui, et ça lui prendrait du temps de se réveiller.

En fait, Harry pensait qu'il était beaucoup plus facile de sourire à Malfoy maintenant qu'il savait que Malfoy connaissait la vérité. _Beaucoup_ plus facile de sourire. Il avait l'impression qu'il pourrait passer la journée à lui sourire.

 ** _-o-_**

« Harry ! Tu as dormi avec _Malfoy_? »

Harry soupira. Il s'était demandé comment lui et Malfoy allait annoncer cela, et il l'avait discrètement dit à ses amis à l'heure du petit-déjeuner, pensant qu'ils pourraient avoir quelques idées. Mais maintenant que Ron avait crié l'information, ils n'avaient plus besoin de trouver un moyen de répandre la rumeur.

Toutes les têtes de la Grande Salle se tournèrent vers lui. Harry s'adossa en arrière et leva un verre de jus de citrouille comme s'il portait un toast à tous ceux qui le dévisageaient. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Malfoy, assis à la table des Slytherins, puis se retourna vers Ron. Il avait la bouche grande ouverte pleine de nourriture à moitié mâchée qui fit frissonner Harry de révulsion. Hermione le dévisageait par-dessus son livre.

« Oui, on a dormi ensemble, » répondit Harry. _Dormir ensemble_ était une expression très utile. Ca disait exactement ce qui s'était passé, sans vraiment dire la vérité. « On a décidé que… Eh bien, vous avez bien vu la façon dont il me regarde. » Malfoy lui avait assuré que c'était tellement évident que tout le monde les croirait. Et puis, du moment qu'il s'en fichait d'avoir l'air stupide en public maintenant que la vérité à propos de son obsession pour Harry était dévoilée, Harry avait décidé qu'il pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait.

« Mais c'est… » commença Ron, et il laissa la phrase en suspens.

Hermione fixait Harry avec des yeux si perçant qu'Harry pouvait presque la sentir s'insinuer dans son esprit. « Est-ce que c'est vrai ? Tu te sens assez à l'aise pour aller dormir avec un Slytherin ? Et qui plus est un garçon ? »

Harry écarquilla les yeux et hocha la tête avec sérieux. « Oui. » Il y avait tellement de choses à dire mais même les mots les plus simples ne pourraient pas les exprimer correctement. Mais il ne voyait pas en quoi Ron et Hermione avaient besoin de savoir que Malfoy avait fait une erreur et qu'il était doucement en train de retrouver des idées claires. Ils pourraient savoir plus tard.

« Oh, Harry, » murmura Harmione. « Pardonne-moi. Je pensais que c'était juste à propos du serment, mais c'est bien plus que ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry hésita pendant un court instant. Lui et Malfoy n'avait pas discuté du comportement à adopter si quelqu'un réagissait de façon un peu trop enthousiaste à tout cela, et il finit par simplement hocher la tête.

Hermine jeta ses bras autour d'Harry pour l'étreindre avec tant de force que le toast qu'il tînt fut propulsé dans l'assiette de Ron. « _Harry !_ Je suis tellement contente pour toi ! Tu es vraiment engagé dans une relation, et ce n'est pas juste le serment ! J'ai toujours su que tu étais une bien meilleure personne que ce que tu as laissé paraître toute l'année ! »

« Euh, » marmonna Harry, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire d'autre. On aurait dit qu'elle était en train de rejoindre Malfoy dans son délire, mais il n'était pas trop sûr.

« Il faut que j'aille leur parler, » babilla Hermione. Elle se leva de table, ramassa son livre et commença à partir, avant de réaliser qu'elle avait oublié un second livre sur le banc. « Certains d'entre eux pensaient que tu faisais tout ça juste pour faire parler de toi à nouveau et refaire la couverture des journaux. Ils vont devoir reconnaître que c'est complètement différent maintenant. »

« Qui ? » demanda Harry avec confusion, visualisant Hermione en train d'ordonner à Rita Skeeter d'écrire une histoire sérieuse et vraie.

« Les gens qui sont venus me voir pour dire à quel point tu te fichais de tout le monde récemment, » répondit Hermione. « Beaucoup d'entre eux pensaient que tu voulais juste aider les Slytherins pour attirer l'attention. Mais tu ne serais pas aller dormir avec un Slytherin pour attirer l'attention ! Je te connais, Harry. Tu es quelqu'un de bien. C'est une question d'amour, et c'est bien plus important que quoi que ce soit d'autre. » Elle lui sourit tendrement, tous ses livres finalement rassemblés dans ses bras, et s'enfuit.

Harry la regarda s'éloigner, complètement perplexe, puis secoua la tête. Peut-être que c'était une bonne chose, se dit-il. Les attaques des Slytherins avaient diminué au cours des derniers jours. Peut-être qu'ils allaient finalement réussir à mettre un terme à tout cela.

Il réalisa que Ron était toujours assis à côté de lui, le dévisageant. Harry cligna des yeux. « Est-ce que ça, mec ? »

Ron ferma enfin la bouche. Puis il se pencha vers Harry et chuchota avec sérieux : « Si tu sors avec un gars, alors ça veut dire que tu dois avoir de… eh bien, de _l'expérience_ avec les gars, hein ? »

« Malfoy est le premier avec le quel je suis sorti, » répondit Harry, légèrement méfiant. Une fois de plus, il ne savait pas où aller mener cette conversation.

Ron vérifia par-dessus ses deux épaules, jeta un coup d'œil au plafond et sous le banc, puis se pencha vers Harry et chuchota : « Je n'ai pas un petit pénis, n'est-ce pas ? »

 ** _-o-_**

« Je voulais juste te faire savoir que je voulais vraiment t'aider, mais j'avais peur. »

Harry conserva un grand sourire et hocha la tête. Il tapota même le dos de Robinson lorsqu'il sembla en avoir grand besoin. « Je comprends. » Et il comprenait, d'une certaine façon. Hector Robinson était un Ravenclaw de cinquième année qui se sentait désolé pour les Slytherins mais était trop effrayé de ce que sa maison pourrait lui faire si il osait protester comme Harry.

Le problème était que Harry ne pouvait pas se sentir plus désolé pour lui qu'il ne l'était pour les Slytherins, comme Parkinson, qui avait souffert plus d'une fois. Il n'était pas aussi gentil que tout le monde voulait le croire, et sa sympathie avait des limites. Il l'avait accordé à ses meilleurs amis, quelques autres Gryffindors et ceux qui avaient souffert à cause d'Umbridge, et maintenant les Slytherins. Il ne voulait pas faire de mal à qui que ce soit, il était prêt à se sacrifier pour les sauver, mais il n'allait certainement pas perdre son temps à aller s'inquiéter de ce que les gens pensaient.

Robinson se redressa et hocha la tête. « Je voulais juste que tu saches. Donc maintenant je viendrai aux cours de défense que tu donnes aux Slytherins et je les aiderai, » dit-il. « Je serai la bienvenue, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Du moment que tu veux aider, oui, » dit Harry. « Et aussi longtemps que tu gardes à l'esprit que si tu oses attaquer _qui que ce soit_ avec plus de force que nécessaire, tu seras aussitôt jeté hors de la classe. »

Robinson hocha sérieusement de la tête. Il avait des lunettes qui lui donnaient un air encore plus sincère. « Je sais. J'espère que j'arriverai à en convaincre quelques autres de venir. » Il lui offrit un sourire brillant puis s'éclipsa.

Harry s'enfonça dans son fauteuil et soupira. Il se trouvait à la bibliothèque et c'était aujourd'hui la sixième conversation qu'il avait eue avec l'un de ceux à qui Hermine avait apparemment parlé. Au moins, il semblait qu'ils allaient maintenant commencer à agir. La plupart d'entre eux avaient promis de venir au prochain rassemblement de défense demain soir, et d'autres avaient promis de parler à leurs camarades pour arrêter ces stupides attaques.

Si les attaques continuaient.

Harry était plutôt optimiste pour l'instant. Il n'y en avait eu aucune aujourd'hui, et les élèves l'avaient regardé avec une expression plus compassionnée que d'habitude. De plus en plus de Slytherins étaient capable d'exécuter le Charme du Patronus, bien qu'aucun d'entre eux, à l'exception de Malfoy et Harry, ne fût capable d'en réaliser un qui fût corporel. D'autres devenaient des experts au Charme du Bouclier. McGonagall avait puni deux Gryffindor qui avaient été surpris, par un préfet, en train de mijoter une attaque dans la salle commune des Slytherins.

Les choses s'arrangeaient.

Harry frotta la marque sur son torse. Il allait devoir demander à Hermione de commencer quelques recherches pour savoir si il allait la garder pour toujours, et si ça allait le rendre responsable de tous les Slytherins qui pourraient aller à Hogwarts durant les prochaines années et tous ceux qui partiraient.

« Harry ? »

Il leva les yeux. Romilda Vane se tenait devant lui, les mains sur les hanches et fronçant les sourcils. Etrangement, tout ce que Harry pouvait penser à cet instant était la manière si différente qu'elle avait de prononcer son nom, comparé à Malfoy.

« Oui, quoi ? » demanda Harry, lorsqu'il réalisa que son regard noir n'allait pas simplement la faire partir.

Vane lissa sa jupe pendant un moment, puis demanda soudainement : « Est-ce que c'est vrai que tu sors avec Malfoy ? »

« J'ai dormi avec Malfoy, oui, » répondit Harry. Il refusait de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre que l'exacte vérité. Ce n'était pas sa faute si tout le monde allait mal interpréter ses mots.

« Ce… C'est pas juste ! » s'exclama Vane, et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. « Alors que tu savais que je te voulais ! Alors que j'ai tout essayé pour t'avoir pendant notre sixième année ! »

Harry se couvrit le visage de sa main. Exactement ce dont il n'avait besoin, quelqu'un jaloux d'une histoire d'amour qui n'existait même pas. Il pensait que la version imaginaire de lui que Vane avait en tête, le dévoué et tendre amant qui ne lui jetait pas un seul regard, avait encore moins de sens que la vision de héros que Malfoy avait de lui.

« Va-t'en, Romilda, » dit-il avec lassitude.

« J'aimerais juste savoir, » continua-t-elle en faisant un pas en avant, tendant une main comme si elle voulait toucher son visage. Harry l'esquiva et sa main atterrit sur la table de la bibliothèque. Elle renifla à nouveau. « Embrasse-moi. Juste pour voir si il est aussi doué que moi. Si j'embrasse mieux, alors tu me dois un rendez-vous. »

J _e suis sûr que ça doit avoir du sens quelque part dans son monde tordu_. Harry se leva. « Je ne te veux pas, » dit-il. « Je pensais que j'avais été clair. »

Vane sourit. « Mais tu n'as jamais dit que tu le voulais lui ! » Elle fit un nouveau pas en avant.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer, mais ne savait même pas quoi dire. Lorsque, soudainement, il sentit une main forte dans sa nuque.

« Il n'a pas besoin de dire ce qui est absolument évident, » gronda la voix de Malfoy. Et il tourna la tête d'Harry pour l'embrasser.

Harry eut presque le reflexe de se dégager, mais il se souvint au dernier moment qu'ils devaient faire en sorte d'être convaincants devant Vane. Elle était une commère invétérée qui allait répandre l'histoire dans toute l'école. Alors il se rapprocha de Malfoy et ouvrit la bouche pour accueillir Malfoy.

Malfoy gémit et ouvrit la bouche en retour, et sa langue caressa celle d'Harry. C'était étonnement agréable. Harry décida qu'il pouvait rester ici et l'embrasser un peu plus longtemps. C'était trop bon pour s'arrêter. La bouche Vane devait probablement sentir le fromage moisi.

Il poussa Malfoy contre la table, prenant le contrôle du baiser, et insinua une jambe entre les jambes de Malfoy. Malfoy gémit à nouveau. Harry espérait que Vane entendait tout, à supposer qu'elle se tînt toujours là, et n'eût pas fui quelque part d'autre pour pleurer à chaudes larmes.

Puis il frotta son pénis contre celui de Malfoy.

Harry se paralysa, une toute autre sorte de tension avait pris le contrôle de son corps. Ce n'était plus un jeu. C'était… Ce n'était pas _drôle_. Malfoy était en train de _bander_ , et Harry n'était pas loin de l'être lui aussi, et soudainement ça n'avait plus rien d'amusant.

Il fit un bond en arrière et fixa le sol. Heureusement, un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule lui révéla que Vane était partie. Il prit une profonde inspiration et se tourna vers Malfoy.

Malfoy prit son temps pour descendre de la table. Quand il s'assit sur la chaise à côté, il avait plus qu'un simple sourire narquois sur les lèvres. Il se toucha la bouche, puis baissa les yeux sur l'érection d'Harry et haussa les sourcils.

« C'est juste à cause du frottement, » dit rapidement Harry. « Et tes lèvres, et tes cheveux sont doux et… Je te l'avais dit, ce n'est pas juste ! »

« Tu penses que mes lèvres sont douces, » dit Malfoy, et même sa voix était douce. « C'est tout ce que j'avais besoin de savoir, pour compenser la déception de ce matin. »

Il se leva, jeta un Charme du Temps, et ajouta : « Sept minutes avant que notre cours de Défense ne commence. Je pense que tu devrais venir. »

Et il s'éloigna.

Harry se laissa à nouveau tomber sur son fauteuil et s'adossa en arrière, les yeux fixant le plafond. Il devrait penser à ce qui venait juste de se passer. Il devrait penser à quel point ce fût horrible que Malfoy fût amoureux de cette version de lui qui n'existait pas. Il devrait penser à un moyen de décourager le pauvre garçon et l'orienter vers quelqu'un d'autre qui saurait lui donner ce qu'il veut.

Mais tout ce qu'il réussissait à penser fut à quel point il était bon d'embrasser Malfoy. Et il ne pouvait cesser de passer sa langue sur ses lèvres pour retrouver le goût, jusqu'à ce qu'il dût courir jusqu'à la Salle sur Demande pour ne pas être en retard.

.

.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello** , je suis désolée pour ce retard, j'étais en vacances pendant une dizaine de jours et je n'ai pas du tout eu le temps de traduire... Merci pour tous vos adorables messages, je me sentais vraiment frustrée de ne pas pouvoir vous le mettre en ligne plus tôt, mais le chapitre est enfin là! Et les deux suivants (et derniers) seront traduits au plus vite. Bonne lecture :)

* * *

.

 ** _Chapitre Dix_** _–_ _Un peu de défense et un peu sur la défensive_

.  
Lorsque Harry débarqua dans la Salle sur Demande, la première chose qu'il remarqua fut le silence. Il s'arrêta et regarda autour de lui, se demandant si quelqu'un venait juste de lancer un sort si impressionnant que tout le monde avait cessé de parler.

A la place, il vit que tous les regards étaient dirigés vers _lui_. Harry grogna et tapa dans ses mains. « Oui, oui, je suis là, » dit il. « Celui qui vous a donné cette brillante idée en premier lieu. Et maintenant, si vous payiez attention à ce que vous êtes _censé_ s faire, hein ? C'est à dire ne pas me prêter plus d'attention que je n'en ai déjà eu aujourd'hui, ok ? Vous ne savez jamais, ça pourrait tellement me monter à la tête qu'elle commencerait à enfler et je finirai par m'envoler comme un ballon. »

Cela entraîna quelques éclats de rire étouffés et un ou deux regards prudents qu'Harry ne comprit pas trop, et les duels reprirent. Harry marcha à côté des paires et devant les groupes des professeurs de Gryffindor et de Ravenclaw, offrant ses conseils dès qu'il le pouvait.

« Non, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on fait le Charme du Patronus, à moins que tu ne veuilles qu'il traverse le mur et prévienne toute l'école qu'on s'entraîne ici. »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de le crier dessus, ils ressentent ce que tu veux. »

« Non, évidemment que tu ne dis pas _Prego_. It's _Protego_. Tu entends la différence ? »

Lorsqu'il atteignit enfin l'autre bout de la salle, Harry avait commencé à se détendre, pour deux raisons : personne n'avait gloussé ou plaisanté sur le fait qu'il ait potentiellement dormi avec Malfoy, et Malfoy lui-même ne se trouvait pas dans la pièce.

Bien sûr, maintenant qu'Harry y réfléchissait plus sérieusement, il commençait à se poser des questions. Malfoy s'était dirigé vers la Salle sur Demande bien avant lui, il aurait dû être là. Est-ce que quelqu'un lui avait-il tendu une embuscade en chemin ? Peut-être quelqu'un comme Romilda Vane qui s'imaginait qu'Harry lui appartenait et que Malfoy devait prendre un numéro et faire la queue.

Harry essaya de croiser le regard de Zabini pour lui poser la question, mais Zabini ne prêtait qu'attention, une féroce attention, à Parkinson et semblait l'ignorer complètement. Harry dut marcher à grands pas pour le rejoindre et pratiquement crier dans son oreille pour que Zabini daignât enfin se retourner.

« Est-ce que tu sais où est Malfoy ? » demanda Harry. « La dernière fois que je l'ai vu c'était il y a dix minutes et il a dit qu'il viendrait ici, mais il n'est pas là. Est-ce qu'il aurait pu retourner à la Salle Commune ou prendre un autre chemin ? »

Zabini gloussa, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour le décrire, puis il se retourna vers Parkinson en tendant la main. « Je te l'avais dit, » dit-il. « Je te l'avais fichtrement _dit_. Toi et ton heure ! Paye-moi. »

« C'était idiot comme pari, de toute façon, » répondit Parkinson en extirpant un Gallion de la poche de sa robe, puis elle le fourra dans la main de Zabini. « Et puis, l'expression sur son visage quand il a demandé pour Draco valait tout l'or du monde. » Elle offrit un sourire narquois à Harry puis releva la baguette comme pour continuer à pratiquer le Charme du Bouclier.

« Sur quoi est-ce que vous avez parier ? » demanda Harry, faisant de son mieux pour paraître perdu plutôt qu'énervé. Après tout, d'autres élèves s'étaient arrêtés pour les regarder et il ne voulait pas se disputer avec deux Slytherins devant tout le monde. Ils avaient passé tellement de temps à arranger les relations entre la Maison Slytherin et lui. « Sur combien de temps il prendrait à Malfoy de se montrer ? »

« Non, sur combien de temps ça te prendrait de demander à propos de Sa Grâce Le Pleurnicheur, » dit Zabini. « J'ai dit que ça te prendrait moins d'une demi-heure et Pansy pensait que ça te prendrait au moins une heure. » Il sourit à Harry, et c'était un sourire si doux et compréhensif que personne n'aurait pu prédire ce qu'il allait dire ensuite. Du moins, Harry ne le prédit pas. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Potter, ça te manque déjà d'être rempli d'amour ? »

Harry voulait lever sa baguette. Mais ce n'était pas quelque chose que tu faisais à un supposé allié, même si cet allié avait dit quelque chose de terriblement stupide. Il avait envie de lui donner un coup de poing, mais ce n'était pas non plus ce que tu faisais à quelqu'un que tu étais supposée protéger.

Il se contenta donc de redresser les épaules à la place, regarda Zabini droit dans les yeux et dit : « Si il préfère aller se balader tout seul sans aucune protection, j'imagine que j'attendrai juste que la marque me prévienne pour aller le voir. » Et il se détourna.

Zabini marmonna quelque chose à voix basse juste derrière lui, ce à quoi Parkinson répondit d'un rire mauvais. Harry pensait que c'était vraiment héroïque de sa part d'oser le provoquer et se retint de se retourner et d'envoyer un Maléfice Cuisant.

Pour essayer de se sortir Malfoy de la tête, il accepta de faire un duel avec Ron, pour que les élèves puissent observer un pur et dur affrontement entre deux personnes autant expérimentés l'un que l'autre. Harry ordonna aux autres de s'écarter pour qu'ils aient suffisamment de place.

Zabini se pencha en avant, et agita un doigt désapprobateur à Harry. « Allons, Potter, tu sais bien que Sa Puissante Pâleur serait contrarié que tu te ne te placent toi-même en danger. Si tu es violemment projeté en arrière, qui est-ce qui va pouvoir t'attraper si il n'est pas là ? »

Ron ricana, le traître. Harry leur tourna majestueusement le dos. Voilà une raison de plus qu'il avait de ne pas aimer les Slytherins. Ils étaient tous déterminés à le rabaisser bien qu'il eût passé tous ses derniers jours à les aider. Ou bien ils étaient déterminés à l'attacher à un autel comme une vierge à sacrifier à Malfoy. Harry n'avait pas encore décidé si les deux étaient possibles ou non.

Mais les autres élèves finirent par s'écarter, juste comme il l'avait demandé, et Harry et Ron se saluèrent sans se quitter des yeux. Harry espérait que tout le monde avait remarqué parce qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le temps de donner des explications en même temps.

« Je vais nettoyer le sol de ton cul, mec, » murmura Ron. « Rien de personnel, mais Hermine regarde. »

Harry hocha la tête avec compréhension. « Tu as de la chance qu'il n'y ait personne que je veuille impressionner ici. »

Ron cligna des yeux, puis hocha la tête. « Oh, c'est vrai, parce que Malfoy n'est pas là. Mais vous avez l'air assez proche toi et Zabini. Peut-être qu'il peut faire substitut ? »

 _Juste pour ça_ , pensa Harry, _tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir_. Et, alors que Ron faisait un pas en avant et tournait légèrement la tête de côté pour s'assurer qu'Hermione était en train de regarder, Harry s'exclama « _Leviter !_ »

Ron poussa un cri alors qu'un jet de lumière jaune s'enroula autour de lui et le propulsa dans les airs. Evidemment, il n'était pas blessé ; il se redirigea vers le sol en secouant les bras dans tous les sens. Mais la seconde même où il toucha le sol, il rebondit à nouveau et flotta jusqu'à l'autre bout de la chambre. Harry sourit. Le sort avait réduit le poids de son corps, l'empêchant d'atterrir.

Bien sûr, il y avait un moyen de rendre tout cela encore plus drôle. Harry attendit que Ron fût balancé devant lui à nouveau et cria : « _Vestio Amethystinis !_ »

Ron cria à nouveau et le sort produisit des cercles de fumée tout autour de son corps qui se dissipèrent au fur et à mesure. Sa robe avait disparu, ainsi que son t-shirt et son pantalon, pour être remplacés par une robe de soie à volants violette. Harry avait voulu laisser _un peu_ de dignité à son ami avant de véritablement l'achever. Après tout, Harry aurait pu complètement le dévêtir.

Ron essaya d'arracher les vêtements mais plus il essayait plus ils semblaient se resserrer autour de lui. Harry ricana.

Et Ron décida finalement qu'attaquer Harry était plus important que de préserver son honneur. Il parvint à envoyer un maléfice qui aurait fait tomber Harry sur ses fesses si il n'avait pas envoyé un Charme du Bouclier avant. « _Perverto !_ » cria ensuite Ron.

Ron était toujours en train de rebondir dans les airs, les volants de sa robe tournant autour de lui. Les autres élèves riaient et applaudissaient comme jamais, et Harry se tourna pour leur faire un clin d'œil. « Vous voyez, » dit-il tranquillement. « Dans un duel, vous n'avez même pas besoin d'utiliser un sort qui puisse blesser l'adversaire, surtout si votre but est juste de les humilier ou de leur rendre la pareille plutôt que de survivre. C'est vraiment important de connaître autant de sorts que possible et être capable de les combiner. »

« Je ne suis pas sûr d'apprécier d'entendre utiliser un sort qui a pour incantation _Perverto_ , Harry. J'estime que toutes tes tendances perverses me devraient être réservées à moi tout seul. »

Les mots transpercèrent Harry juste comme la mort avait transpercé Voldemort. Il se retourna et vit que Malfoy se tenait près de la porte, les bras croisés et le regard figé sur Harry comme si ils étaient les seuls dans la pièce. Tenant compte de ses mots, Harry s'était attendu à le voir arborer l'un de ces horripilants sourires narquois, mais non, il avait l'air aussi sérieux que le ton qu'il avait employé.

Laisse tomber, Malfoy, » dit Harry, puis il s'arrêta aussitôt, se rappelant qu'ils étaient censés jouer les amoureux. Il ne pouvait résolument pas lui balancer la moitié des répliques cinglantes et insultes qu'il avait en tête. Il finit donc par dire d'une voix faible : « Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. »

« Je ne sais pas, » dit Malfoy en avançant doucement vers lui jusqu'à se trouver au milieu de la salle. Harry remarqua que plus personne ne regardait Ron tournoyer dans les airs, pas même Hermione. Malfoy était au centre de l'attention. _Et s'en délectant, ce crâneur_. « Il me semble que tu dis que beaucoup de choses ne sont pas _comme je le crois_ , mais cette explication devient un peu trop utilisée, tu ne crois pas ? »

Harry devint béat. Maintenant Malfoy osait sous-entendre que Harry l'avait trompé, quel comble !

C'était _ridicule_. Si Harry avait été en couple, jamais il n'aurait fait ça, ou il aurait été suffisamment intelligent pour ne pas se faire prendre. Malfoy venait d'insulter son intelligence juste autant que son habilité à garder son pénis où il faut.

« La ferme, Malfoy, » répondit-il d'un ton féroce. Même s'il avait vraiment été en couple, il n'aurait jamais laissé quelque chose comme ça passer, alors il pouvait plus ou moins dire ce qu'il voulait sans que ça ne nuise à leur rumeur. « Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que tu racontes. »

« Si, je sais très bien de quoi je parle. » Le visage de Malfoy arborait une expression étrange, et en particulier son sourire. Il était en train de sourire comme si il était sur le point de botter le cul d'Harry plutôt que de s'occuper de son entre-jambe, ce qui lui changeait pour une fois. Il fit un pas en avant. « Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne se battrait pas en duel pour le prouver ? »

Harry ricana. « Parce que gagner contre moi voudrait dire que tu as raison ? Non pas que ça ait une quelconque importance, puisque tu ne gagneras pas. »

Malfoy fit tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts, et son sourire s'élargit et devint encore plus bizarre, au point qu'Harry se demanda si il n'allait pas envoyer quelqu'un chercher Madame Pomfrey. Non pas qu'Harry se souciât que Malfoy puisse mourir d'intoxication de sourire, alors il était préférable de ne pas le suggérer. « Tu peux parler autant que tu veux, Harry, mais c'est impossible pour nous d'être sûr de quoi que ce soit tant qu'on ne se sera pas battu en duel. » Il fit une pause. « A moins que tu n'es peur. »

Un concert de sifflements et de cris de protestation s'élevèrent de la part des Gryffindor, et se noyèrent sous les rires des Slytherins bien plus nombreux. Harry grinça des dents. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Malfoy l'insulter devant tout le monde et espérait s'en sortir aussi facilement.

D'un autre côté, il pouvait _toujours_ agir exactement comme il le voulait, parce que leurs Maisons étaient censées être amies maintenant, et _ils_ étaient supposés être plus que des amis. Ses options étaient limitées.

 _A moins que je ne commence à mentir, juste comme Malfoy._

Harry hocha la tête comme s'il avait eu une révélation, et dit : « Tu n'es généralement pas comme, _Draco_. » Malfoy battit des cils lorsque Harry prononça son nom, mais Harry n'était pas dupe. Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il pût être affecté simplement parce que Harry l'avait appelé par son prénom. « Je pense qu'il se passe quelque chose d'autre. Je me demande bien ce que ça peut être ? » Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui et arrêta ses yeux sur Zabini, le dévisageant avec insistance jusqu'à ce que tout le monde suive également son regard.

« Oh, évidemment que c'est ça, » dit Harry d'une voix songeuse. « J'aurais dû le voir avant. »

« Quoi ? » Malfoy avait maintenant l'air perplexe et défensif, ce qui était exactement comme ça qu'Harry le préférait.

« Il me semble, » commença Harry avec mépris, en reportant son regard sur Malfoy. « Que Blaise en sait un peu trop sur toi pour que ça puisse être normal. Vous avez passé beaucoup de temps ensemble, n'est-ce pas ? » Puis, il attendit jusqu'à ce que Malfoy et tous ceux aux alentours comprennent enfin ce qu'il insinuait.

Malfoy écarquilla soudainement les yeux. « Tu… Quoi ? Je… _Jamais_! »

« Parce que je ne suis pas beau, c'est ça ? » Enchaîna aussitôt Zabini, en rentrant dans le jeu d'Harry. Harry s'était douté qu'il allait comprendre où Harry voulait en venir. Il aimait beaucoup trop jouer les mélodramatiques. _Ou peut-être qu'il voulait se venger de Malfoy pour toutes ses pleurnicheries_ , pensa Harry, en reculant discrètement pour que tout le monde ne se concentre que sur les Slytherins. « Quelqu'un comme toi ne pourrait jamais s'associer à quelqu'un aussi modeste que moi, c'est ça ? » demanda-t-il en se tapant le front de sa main.

« Non ! » répondit Malfoy. « Bien sûr que non ! Mais tu sais que ça fait des années que je veux Harry ! » Et à cet instant il se retourna vers Harry comme si _il_ était celui qui aurait dû être embarrassé par cette petite annonce.

Harry soupira et secoua la tête. « Ton comportement récent est une étrange manière de le montrer. »

Malfoy s'approcha et agita sa baguette. Une bulle de silence les entoura tous les deux, empêchant quiconque d'autre de les entendre. Harry haussa les sourcils avec admiration. Le sort était plutôt puissant puisqu'il empêcha les tentatives d'une dizaine d'élèves qui essayèrent aussitôt de détruire la bulle. Harry hocha la tête. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux réellement ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je veux que tu arrêtes de compromettre la mise en scène qu'on essaye de construire ici ! » murmura sévèrement Malfoy. Il semble avoir oublier qu'avec la bulle de silence il peut crier autant qu'il le veut, pensa Harry, ou peut-être qu'il est assez paranoïaque pour ne pas faire confiance à son propre sort. « Si on commence à se disputer alors ta maison pourrait bien recommencer à s'en prendre à nous. »

« Ecoute, c'est toi qui as commencé à tout compromettre avec cette stupide accusation, » répondit Harry. « Arrête de t'emballer, ok ? C'est une chose de s'embrasser lorsque quelqu'un essaye de me convaincre de sortir avec elle, et ça permet de propager de bonnes rumeurs sur ta tendance à être un imbécile jaloux. Mais quel est l'intérêt de venir ici et de prétendre que je te donne plein d'excuses pour passer du temps avec d'autres gens ? »

Malfoy commença à rougir et sa respiration s'accéléra. Harry réalisa qu'il était en train de fixer la bouche de Malfoy et, il avait beau essayer de regarder ailleurs, ses yeux revenaient toujours sur ses lèvres. Peut-être que Malfoy avait lancé un Charme d'attraction sur ses propres lèvres, pensa Harry avec suspicion.

« Mais tu te trouves vraiment plein d'excuses, » dit-il finalement, et sa voix était basse, et vicieuse, et dangereuse. « Peut-être pas dans le sens que je le l'ai insinué, mais sinon, oui, c'est vrai. Tu préfères passer du temps avec tes amis plutôt qu'avec moi. »

Harry lui lança un regard furieux et attendit que le ridicule de cette phrase ne foudroie Malfoy. Mais le blond persistait à rester vivant et à le dévisager, comme s'il attendait des réponses.

« Merlin, » grommela Harry, retrouvant enfin la voix. « Je n'ai _aucune idée_ de pourquoi je pourrais bien préférer passer du temps avec mes amis plutôt qu'avec quelqu'un qui, oh, s'était déguisé en Détraqueur pour m'effrayer, avait rejoint la Brigade Inquisitoriale, avait laissé entrer les Mangemorts dans l'école et essayait de tuer Dumbledore, et m'avait tyrannisé et attaqué depuis la première année ! _T'es malade_ , Malfoy ? On joue un _acte_ , tu te souviens ? »

« C'est plus que ça pour moi. »

Harry se détendit si soudainement qu'il eut du mal à rester debout. « Evidemment, » dit-il. « Quelqu'un a dû empoisonner ta nourriture. Ou tendu une embuscade pour te jeter un sort, et c'est pour ça que tu étais en retard au Club de Défense. Est-ce que tu te souviens avoir croisé quelqu'un ? Est-ce que tu ressens les symptômes du Sortilège d'Amnésie ? »

Malfoy fit un pas en avant. Il ne souriait pas, mais ses yeux et son visage avaient cette expression sauvage à nouveau. « Je suis sérieux. Ce n'est pas un acte ou un jeu pour moi. Je te veux. »

« C'est pire que je ne le pensais, » dit Harry, et il essaya de se souvenir de tous les symptômes dont il se souvenait. Malfoy n'avait pas l'air d'agir comme quelqu'un sous l'emprise de l'Imperium et il ne pouvait imaginer un élève à Hogwarts capable d'une telle prouesse.

Malfoy croisa les bras et Harry leva les mains pour lui serrer rapidement les épaules. « Je sais que c'est dur. Mais je vais trouver un moyen de te guérir. »

« Oh Merlin, viens en aide à ce mou du cerveau, » grogna Malfoy, et il tira Harry vers lui pour l'embrasser.

Cette fois, ça ne dura que quelques secondes, parce que Harry marcha prudemment sur le pied de Malfoy avant que Malfoy n'eût le temps de trop s'emballer. Alors que Malfoy s'était plié en deux en jurant, Harry le paralysa d'un sort, puis jeta un puissant _Finite_ qui fît disparaître la bulle de silence.

« Je pense qu'il a dû se faire attaquer en chemin, » dit Harry, en se tournant vers Zabini et Parkinson. « Il ne faisait que balbutier des choses qui n'avaient aucun sens, et ses yeux me fixaient d'une façon bizarre. On devrait l'emmener chez Madame Pomfrey. »

Pour une étrange raison, Zabini leva les yeux au ciel et soupira. Mais Parkinson semblait être la plus censée pour une fois, puisqu'elle hocha la tête et dit : « Bien sûr, Blaise, aide-moi. »

Ensemble, ils firent léviter Malfoy, et Harry était toujours en train d'étudier le corps du blond pour essayer de distinguer une blessure ou une marque qui prouverait qu'il s'était fait attaquer. Harry secoua la tête. _Peut-être que ce n'était qu'une attaque mentale_.

« Harry, » dit Hermione d'une voix urgente qui le fit aussitôt se retourner.

« Est-ce que tu peux faire _redescendre_ Ron, s'il te plait ? »

 ** _-o-_**

Ils étaient à mi-chemin vers l'infirmerie, et Harry était en train de surveiller les ombres au sol au cas où quelqu'un les attendait dans un coin pour les attaquer, lorsque l'embuscade survint par derrière.

Il avait entendu Zabini et Parkinson chuchoter, probablement au sujet d'un nouveau pari stupide, mais il n'avait pas fait attention. Pourquoi le devrait-il ? Il savait qu'ils étaient encore plus inquiets à propos de Malfoy que lui alors il n'y avait aucune raison qu'ils ne s'en prennent à lui.

Alors lorsqu'il se retrouva suspendu dans les airs, la tête en bas, ficelé par de grosses cordes, sa baguette dans les mains de Parkinson, il se contenta de les dévisager.

« Oui, oui, très drôle, » dit-il, lorsqu'il remarqua le sourire narquois apparaître sur les lèvres de Zabini. « Mais vous ne pensez pas que ça aurait pu attendre _après_ que Malfoy ne soit à l'infirmerie ? »

« Ca devient vraiment stupide, Potter, » dit Zabini d'une voix forte. « Tu n'avais aucun droit de stupéfier Draco quand il était, du moins je crois qu'il l'était, en train d'essayer de te faire comprendre qu'il t'aime pour ce que tu es, et que ça n'a rien à voir avec un acte. »

Harry cligna des yeux et se demanda si Zabini arrivait à lire sur les lèvres, ou si peut-être Malfoy l'avait intégré dans sa bulle sans que Harry ne le remarque. « Il peut dire ce qu'il veut, mais je sais que ce n'est qu'une plaisanterie. Et je pense que le fait qu'il ait surgi et parlé bizarrement devant tout le monde est forcément l'œuvre d'un sort. Tu ne peux pas me dire que vous n'êtes pas un minimum inquiets ? »

Zabini fit un pas en arrière, et Parkinson s'avança au contraire, comme si ils avaient préparé un ordre pour aller le confronter. Harry n'était pas embêté par la situation. Parkinson était celle qui avait sa baguette, et le plus proche elle était de lui, plus il avait de chance de réussir à appeler sa baguette magique. Il essayait de se concentrer, mais les mots de Parkinson le perturbaient.

« Draco a fait ça parce qu'il était désespéré et tu as ignoré chacune de ses avances, Potter. Tu penses qu'il aurait accepté de préparer des potions et se battre aux côtés de _n'importe qui_? Tu penses qu'il aurait emmené n'importe qui jusque dans son lit ? »

« Il n'y a aucune raison pour que je sois passé du statut d'ennemi à… à quelqu'un qu'il désire, » répondit Harry avec patience. « Surtout que je n'ai pas fait grand chose pour lui l'année dernière ou même cette année, avant de voir Matthieson l'attaquer. Oui, je pense qu'il a de grandes exigences, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi tu devrais les défendre. Non, je ne pense pas qu'il me veuille vraiment. »

« Il te veut, » dit Parkinson. « Tu étais son ennemi, oui, mais aussi sa pierre de touche. Il a rêvé que tu viennes le chercher et le sauver toute l'année dernière, lorsqu'il n'y avait personne d'autre vers qui il pouvait se tourner, et à la fin tu _es_ venu. Ce genre de chose fait grande impression sur lui. Je pense qu'il aurait voulu se contenter de te courtiser doucement, mais il a bien vu que ça ne marchait pas avec la densité de ton crâne. Alors il est passé à la vitesse supérieure. »

Harry la dévisagea. Il savait qu'il avait probablement la bouche grande ouverte de sidération, mais il s'en fichait. Comment était-il possible qu'il connaisse mieux Malfoy que ses propres amis ne le connaissaient ?

« Jamais il n'apprécierait que je ne le sauve, » dit-il. « Ca n'aurait fait qu'accroître sa haine. Il a bien trop de fierté pour quoi que ce soit d'autre. »

« Il n'en a pas tant que ça, » dit Zabini, élevant la voix comme s'il était surpris. « Pourquoi penses-tu qu'il parviennes à nous avoir juste en se plaignant et gémissant à tout va ? Il ne pourrait pas le faire si sa fierté était plus importante pour lui que d'avoir ce qu'il veut. Et ce qu'il veut c'est toi. »

« Eh bien, peut-être que je ne veux pas de lui, » répondit Harry, et il essaya de ne pas penser à toutes les fois où lui et Malfoy s'étaient embrassés.

Zabini et Parkinson échangèrent des regards, se disputant silencieusement au sujet de quelque chose qu'Harry ne pouvait pas comprendre. Puis Parkinson hocha la tête, et Zabini marcha en avant, tout sourire.

« On ne ferait pas ça si on avait le choix, » dit-il. « On aurait laissé Draco se battre jusqu'à ce que tu finisses par succomber. Mais plus longtemps tu résistes, plus on a de chance de se faire attaquer par ses gémissements. Donc… » Il agita sa baguette et Harry s'écroula au sol, ses liens se desserrant.

Au même moment, Malfoy se réveilla et le sort de lévitation se brisa. Il porta immédiatement son regard sur Harry, et une seconde plus tard il s'était précipité vers lui et l'avait poussé contre le mur. Emprisonné entre le mur et le corps de Malfoy, il pouvait sentir le souffle du blond contre ses lèvres.

Harry le fixa, puis jeta un coup d'œil à Zabini et Parkinson par dessus son épaule. Ils avaient _envie_ de regarder Malfoy embrasser la vie hors de lui ou quoi ? Harry imaginait que ça devait être dégoutant pour la plupart des gens qui n'étaient pas Malfoy ou lui-même.

 _Attend_ , pensa-t-il une seconde plus tard, attrapant la pensée traître qui était en train de se faufiler discrètement en lui. _Pour moi aussi_.

Mais Malfoy ne l'embrassa pas. A la place, il se contenta de souffler contre les lèvres d'Harry, et contre son visage et ses joues et ses oreilles, bougeant doucement de haut en bas, tout en bougeant son corps contre celui d'Harry. Il soupira contre les cheveux d'Harry. Il approcha sa bouche si proche du menton d'Harry que ce dernier était sûr qu'il allait l'embrasser, mais il ne le fit pas. Il passa un long moment à caresser de sa langue le lobe de l'oreille d'Harry, au point qu'Harry crût qu'il allait s'effondrer.

Harry essaya de résister. Il essaya de toutes ses forces. Ce n'était pas comme si il avait bu une potion de Madame Pomfrey cette fois, il n'avait pas d'excuse. Et ils avaient une audience. Et il ne pouvait même pas sentir la bouche de Malfoy contre la sienne. Il aurait dû être capable de résister.

Mais sa tête retomba en arrière contre le mur, il ferma les yeux, et il gémit, faiblement. C'était comme si Malfoy avait transformé l'air qu'il soufflait contre lui en pur plaisir dans le corps d'Harry. Il n'était pas suffisamment pressé contre lui pour sentir si le blond avait une érection, mais il avait probablement dû remarquer celle d'Harry.

Puis Malfoy fit un pas en arrière.

Et Harry se trahit lui-même, avançant pour suivre le corps de Malfoy avant de réaliser les conséquences de ce mouvement.

Malfoy sourit. La froideur de ses yeux sembla fondre un petit peu et ça adoucit les contours de son visage, et Harry devait admettre qu'il y avait peut-être quelques petites choses à propos de lui, en plus de ses cheveux et de sa bouche, qui étaient attrayantes.

« Voilà, » dit-il d'un ton tranquille, mais autoritaire. « Je pense que j'en ai fait assez. Tu peux ignorer ce qui vient juste de se passer, parce que c'était toi qui _me_ voulais à l'instant. J'en ai assez de te courir après. Viens me voir quand tu penses que tu peux le supporter. »

Sur ce, il tourna les talons et s'éloigna, Zabini et Parkinson lui coururent aussitôt après, si bien qu'Harry se retrouva vite seul dans le couloir.

Harry ferma les yeux et essuya sa bouche, pour se débarrasser de cette chaleur qu'il pouvait toujours ressentir. Une multitude de questions et de réponses à ces questions étaient en train d'exploser dans son esprit. Pourquoi est-ce que Malfoy le voulait ? Parce qu'il avait perdu la tête et que Harry était un héros. Est-ce qu'il paraissait sincèrement le désirer ? Oui. Est-ce que Harry le désirer en retour ? Oui. Est-ce que c'était fou ? Oui.

Mais la plus importante question n'avait aucune réponse.

 _Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?_

.

.


	11. Chapter 11

.

 ** _Chapitre Onze_** _–_ _Une situation bien confuse_

.

A chaque fois qu'Harry pensait avoir compris quelque chose sur la façon dont le monde fonctionnait, tout se bouleversé autour de lui.

Il avait pensé que les choses se différentes après la guerre, plus paisible, avec personne ayant pour idée d'attaquer quelqu'un d'autre pour les prochaines années. Il avait eu tort.

Il avait pensé que, si ça la violence avait _du_ revenir, elle serait venue des Mangemorts ou à la limite des Slytherins, qui auraient été énervés d'avoir perdu la guerre ou qu'Harry fût encore en vie. Il s'était même attendu à se faire attaquer. Pourquoi pas ? C'était lui qui avait tué Voldemort et brisé tous leurs espoirs. S'attaquer à des Gryffindors au hasard n'aurait pas été très censé. Alors pourquoi s'en étaient-ils pris à des Slytherins au hasard ?

Il s'était bien trompé.

Il n'avait pas vraiment pensé au fait de sortir avec quelqu'un depuis, il avait essayé d'apprécier le fait d'être toujours en vie depuis l'été dernier avant quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il avait vaguement pensé à Ginny. Mais elle s'était révélée désintéressée de lui au final. Dès fois il avait eu quelques fantasmes à propos d'elle, mais c'était tout. Ce n'était pas comme si il _voulait_ profondément s'investir dans une relation là tout de suite, comme Hermione et Ron qui semblaient quelques fois sur le point de se marier.

Il s'était bien trompé.

Mais il ne savait toujours pas _pourquoi_ il s'était autant trompé.

Il était avachi sur un fauteuil dans la salle commune de Gryffindor cette nuit, fixant le feu en fronçant les sourcils et ignorant les filles autour de lui qui l'harcelaient de questions dans le but de commérer. _Qui aurait pu prévoir que Malfoy serait intéressé par moi en même temps ?_

Hermione claqua des doigts devant ses yeux. Harry fit un bond et se redressa, essayant de comprendre pourquoi Hermione lui lancer ce regard coquin. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et se laissa tomber à côté de lui avant de poser la question qui lui avait tourné la tête depuis des heures.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé à l'infirmerie, Harry ? »

Harry secoua la tête. « On n'a même pas réussi à atteindre l'infirmerie. Il s'est avéré que Zabini et Parkinson étaient fâchés contre moi pour avoir stupéfier Malfoy, ils lui ont fait reprendre conscience et m'ont crié dessus. Puis Malfoy a dit qu'il était aussi fâché contre moi, et il s'en est allé avec eux. Ils ont du atteindre leur salle commune en toute sécurité, » ajouta-t-il en voyant l'air contrarié d'Hermione.

Cette dernière soupira avec impatience. « _Tu_ es revenu avec l'air de quelqu'un à qui on a confisqué son jouet. » Harry commença immédiatement à protester, et Hermione s'approcha de lui pour le regarder dans les yeux. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Vous vous êtes disputés ? » Et puis elle s'arrêta soudainement, et hocha la tête avec compréhension. « Evidemment. Tu as juste le même air que Ron lorsque je lui dis de s'en aller et d'arrêter de me déranger pour que je puisse lire. »

« Je n'ai pas cet air là ! » s'exclama Ron.

Au même moment, Harry rougit et demeura silencieux. C'était bénéfique de laisser croire à Hermione que ce n'était qu'une querelle d'amoureux, se dit-il. Ca expliquerait tout et ça lui donnerait la parfaite excuse pour en parler… Mais il ne _voulait pas_ en parler. Comment diable pouvait-il dire à ses amis que Malfoy le désirer pour de vrai, et que lui aussi. Le désir était facile à comprendre, tout ce qui était _doux_ et _chaud_ lui donnait envie de se jeter un Charme de Glace jusqu'à ce que ses parties génitales se calment.

Hermione continua de le taquiner pour essayer de lui soutirer des informations jusqu'à ce qu'Harry décida d'aller au lit. Au moins elle ne se vexa pas lorsqu'il refusa de répondre à la plupart d'entres elles. A la surprise d'Harry, toutefois, Ron essaya à nouveau lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent tous deux dans la chambre.

« _Alors_ , est-ce que tu t'es fâché avec Malfoy, mec ? » murmura-t-il. Harry commença à ouvrir la bouche, mais Ron secoua la tête. « Non, pas juste ce que tu viens de nous dire. Il y a quelque chose d'autre n'est-ce pas ? Quelque chose… d'intime ? »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, se demandant ce que Ron insinuait et pour quelle foutue raison cela l'intéressait-il. « On peut dire ça, » se déroba-t-il. Peut-être que ses amis ne seraient pas si choqués si il leur révélait son attirance pour Malfoy. Mais il devrait peut-être les préparer d'abord.

« Ah, » acquiesça Ron. Il se pencha hors de son lit à tel point qu'il failli tomber, et chuchota : « Si il a un plus gros pénis, tu te dois de le laisser aller au-dessus dès le début, mec. Comme ça, tu t'y habitueras plus vite. »

Harry ouvrit grand la bouche. Ron devenait vraiment imprévisible. Il aurait tout autant pu se jeter à côté d'Harry et suggérer qu'ils comparent la taille de leurs pénis. « Parce qu'évidemment tu as beaucoup d'expérience sur le sujet, où est-ce que tu as appris ça ? » demanda-t-il.

Ron vira aussitôt au rouge si bien qu'il sembla luire dans la nuit. « Je, hum… rien, » bégaya-t-il. « Ce n'est rien de particulier. Je veux dire, je l'ai peut-être entendu de la part de gars comme Oliver. Ou, tu sais, les jumeaux avaient l'habitude d'en parler. Rien… Je veux dire, nulle part. » Puis il se détourna et enterra sa tête sous son oreiller.

Harry le fixa du regard pendant un moment, puis se retourna en grognant et remonta les couvertures sur lui.

Pas étonnant que le monde n'avait aucun sens et que rien ne se passait comme il avait pensé que ça serait après la guerre. _Personne_ autour de lui ne se comportait de façon censée non plus. Hermione sera sûrement la prochaine à déclarer que les livres sont surfaits et qu'elle aimerait plutôt apprendre son sujet grâce aux notes d'Harry et Ron.

 _Mais il y avait bien quelque chose que je pourrais demander à Hermione de faire_ , pensa Harry alors qu'il fermait les yeux. Rechercher pour combien de temps ce maudit serment va-t-il encore endurer…

 ** _-o-_**

Malfoy semblait tenir une audience au petit-déjeuner du matin qui suivit, il était entouré par ce qui semblait être la moitié de la table des Ravenclaw ainsi que tous les Slytherins. Après les avoir fixer pendant quelques minutes, Harry en déduisit qu'ils avaient dû entendre parler des cours de Défense de la part de Robinson et des autres Ravenclaw qui y étaient allés.

Pour une fois, quelque chose avait du sens. Harry aurait dû se sentir reconnaissant de la façon dont les choses se déroulaient.

Il aurait _dû_ se sentir comme ça.

Mais ses émotions avaient décidé de se rebeller, et il mangeait son petit-déjeuner avec un goût d'amertume au fond de la gorge. Il se dépêcha de finir aussi vite que possible pour pouvoir sortir et prendre quelques bouffées d'air frais.

Là, dehors, il se sentait déjà mieux. Et son esprit lui montrait l'image qui avait brûlé dans son esprit, l'image qui l'avait fait fuir le petit-déjeuner en premier lieu.

Robinson se penchant en avant et posant sa main sur le bras de Malfoy. Robinson le regardant avec de grands yeux remplis d'adoration. Malfoy se penchant vers lui et acquiesçant alors qu'il écoutait attentivement ce que Robinson disait et qu'Harry ne pouvait entendre.

 _On aurait pu penser que Malfoy ait oublié le fait que Robinson n'ait jamais rien fait pour les aider_ , pensa Harry avec ressentiment, en se frottant les tempes. _Et qu'il s'est à peine montré pour la première fois hier soir._

Donc voilà. Il sentait la jalousie lui monter juste parce que quelqu'un d'autre avait touché Malfoy. C'était très utile pour clarifier ses sentiments et mettre en évidence le fait qu'il ne les avait pas imaginé, et que ce n'était pas qu'une question de désir… Mais sinon ça n'aidait en rien du tout.

Comment allait-il faire pour avoir Malfoy ?

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il n'était pas un génie, si ce n'est pour combiner des sorts de défense. Alors parvenir à trouver un plan intelligent pour courtiser Malfoy était mission impossible.

Il pourrait marcher vers Malfoy et l'embrassait au milieu de la Grande Salle, mais est-ce que Malfoy apprécierait ça ? Il pourrait lui jeter son regard de glace et dire que c'était vulgaire de l'embrasser devant autant de gens.

Il pourrait tendre une embuscade à Malfoy dans les couloirs et faire la même chose, mais Malfoy serait probablement ennuyé de ne pas avoir _assez_ d'audience.

Il pourrait lui écrire une lettre d'amour torride et romantique, mais Malfoy pourrait très facilement se moquer de lui. Et, de toute façon, cette partie du plan impliquerait qu'Harry soit torride et romantique en premier lieu, et également un bon écrivain, ce qu'il n'était pas.

Harry gémit. _Malfoy m'aura appris à penser l'impossible, mais ça n'est pas d'une grande aide alors que je suis à la recherche d'une idée solide_.

Il s'apprêtait à se diriger vers la classe de Potions, lorsqu'il entendit une voix familière derrière lui. C'était une voix pleine d'espoir, ce qui aurait normalement semblé positif, sauf qu'il savait à qui appartenait cette voix.

« Alors, je me disais… comme tu es le deuxième plus beau mec de l'école après Harry, tu voudrais probablement sortir avec moi ? »

Harry se retourna doucement et essaya de regarder par-dessus son épaule de façon discrète.

Romilda Vane se tenait devant Malfoy, qui était lui-même adossé contre le mur juste à l'extérieur de la Grande Salle. Il la regardait avec une expression sidérée qui fit sourire Harry. Il se sentait si reconnaissant d'avoir l'occasion d'assister à un tel spectacle. Ca faisait du bien de savoir qu'il n'était pas le seul à souffrir de ce genre d'harcèlement.

« Juste parce que Potter ne voulais pas sortir avec toi, » dit finalement Malfoy d'une voix lente comme s'il voulait s'assurer qu'elle enregistrât chacun de ses mots. « Tu penses que ça me donne _l'obligation_ de te donner une chance ? »

« Pas une obligation ! » s'exclama Vane, d'une voix horrifiée. « Jamais ! Je n'irais jamais jusque là ! Je pensais juste que tu pourrais l'envisager. » Elle baissa la tête, puis la releva tout doucement en battant des sourcils d'une façon qu'elle imaginait probablement être mignonne.

« _Non_ , » dit Malfoy, et il parvint à mettre tant de rejet dans juste ce mot que même quelqu'un comme Vane n'aurait pas possiblement pu mal l'interpréter, pensa Harry.

Il avait tort. Harry était content que quelqu'un dans ce monde eût l'habilité de le faire se sentir moins stupide. Vane se pencha en avant et roucoula : « Mais tu ne m'as même pas encore embrassé. Tu ne m'as pas touché. Tu n'en sais rien… Je pourrais être celle que tu as désirée toute ta vie, et quel genre de vie vas-tu mener si tu ne commences pas à sortir avec moi ? »

Malfoy retroussa les lèvres. Il tendit une main en avant comme si il voulait attraper l'épaule de Vane, mais il la repoussa et passa à côté d'elle. Harry jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours pour chercher Zabini, Parkinson ou Goyle, qui suivaient généralement Malfoy comme son ombre, mais il n'y avait aucune trace d'eux.

Vane saisit la main de Malfoy lorsqu'il la dépassa et embrassa le dos de sa main. Elle portait une expression de fervente adoration.

Et Harry péta les plombs.

Littéralement. Son esprit sembla se retirer à l'arrière de son crâne et devint si insignifiant que tout son corps pris le contrôle et le propulsa à l'autre bout de couloir en l'espace de quelques enjambées. Il attrapa Vane et l'arracha à Malfoy avec tant de force qu'elle n'eût même pas le temps de crier.

Puis il se retourna et la força à lui faire face, pour qu'elle n'ait pas d'autre choix que de voir chaque expression de son visage, toutes les lignes de son air irrité et chacune de ses dents les plus énervées qu'il montrait dans son sourire méprisant. Il se retint de placer sa baguette contre sa gorge, parce qu'il ne pensait pas en avoir besoin. Elle s'était paralysée, la bouche à moitié ouverte, rien qu'en ayant constaté la colère qui se dégageait de lui.

« Draco Malfoy sort avec moi, » dit Harry. Tous ses mots étaient clairs et prononcés avec force, si bien que tous les élèves qui sortaient de la Grande Salle s'étaient retournés. « Il ne sort _qu'avec_ moi, et il n'acceptera pas tes invitations à s'embrasser ou à se toucher, _juste au cas où_. Il n'acceptera aucun chocolat qui pourrait contenir des philtres d'amour. T'as _pigé_ , Vane ? »

Vane déglutit et bredouilla quelques mots inaudibles. Harry se doutait qu'essayer de faire parler quelqu'un qui le désirait après qu'ils aient été si proche l'un de l'autre pouvait se révéler difficile. Mais le message était davantage destiné à tous les autres de toute façon.

Mais _celui-ci_ était juste pour Malfoy, pensa Harry, alors qu'il lâchait Vane et se tournait pour faire face à Malfoy. Cet idiot affichait un visage impassible, comme si tout cela n'avait été que de la comédie comme ce qu'ils avaient prétendu jusqu'à présent, et qu'Harry allait s'inventer une nouvelle excuse pour ne pas l'embrasser.

« Je ne suis pas aussi bon acteur, » lui dit Harry, comme pour répondre à sa pensée, et il l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser.

Ce n'était pas aussi violent que l'avaient été les précédents. Harry attrapa simplement ses épaules, pas son visage, et il ne le repoussa pas contre un mur, et il ne frotta pas son genou contre l'entrejambe de Malfoy comme il aurait aimé le faire. Mais il utilisa sa langue, et il ne retint pas ses gémissements, et il ferma bien les yeux lorsque la sensation devint trop insoutenable.

La bouche de Malfoy était plus délicieuse que jamais. Ses cheveux n'avaient jamais été aussi doux. Et Harry devait admettre que Malfoy n'avaient probablement pas conçu tout cela juste dans le but de piéger Harry ; c'était tout simplement la manière dont il était fait.

Harry l'embrassa aussi longtemps qu'il le pouvait sans avoir besoin de reprendre sa respiration, caressant les joues de Malfoy avec sa langue et essayant de ne pas penser au fait qu'ils avaient un public. Le public n'avait pas _d'importance_. C'était là tout le but. Il avait rejoint Malfoy lorsqu'il avait vu Vane essayer de le toucher, et non pas parce qu'ils y avaient des gens dans le couloir. Il espérait que ça suffirait.

Il fit un pas en arrière et ouvrit les yeux.

Malfoy cligna des yeux et se toucha les lèvres comme si il pouvait toujours sentir celles d'Harry contre les siennes. Il inspira profondément, hocha la tête, et dit : « Ca suffira pour un début. Reviens quand tu penses que tu peux faire mieux. »

Puis il le dépassa et marcha en direction de la salle de Potions d'une démarche droite et ferme, comme si le baiser ne l'avait pas du tout affecté. Et Harry ne pouvait maintenant pas se souvenir si il avait senti l'érection de Malfoy ou non ; toute son attention avait été concentrée sur la bouche de cette imbécile.

Harry laissa échapper un petit cri d'intense satisfaction. Il n'en avait rien à faire de paraître fou aux yeux des élèves autour de lui. Ils le pensaient probablement déjà, rien que parce qu'il sortait avec Malfoy, ou parce qu'il sortait avec un Slytherin, ou pour l'avoir embrassé au milieu du couloir là où tout le monde pouvait les voir, où pour avoir supporter Romilda Vane aussi longtemps.

Il y avait toutes sortes de choses qu'ils pouvaient penser là maintenant, mais Harry les trouvait de plus en plus sans importance.

Lorsque Harry se retourna, il trouva Vane, debout toujours à la même place. Harry la dévisagea avec lassitude, déjà fatigué d'avoir à faire au tas de merde qu'elle allait encore pouvoir trouver à dire. « Quoi ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton sec.

« J'avais tort, » répondit Vane, d'une voix faible. « Vous embrassez tous les deux bien mieux que moi, et vous êtes tellement fait l'un pour l'autre. Je suis désolée. Je dois… y aller… quelque chose à faire. »

Elle se hâta de s'éloigner, boitant bizarrement. Harry la fixa, se demandant si il l'avait blessé sans avoir réalisé.

Puis il vit l'étrange façon qu'avait sa jupe de bouger, comme si elle était trempée, et une toute autre explication lui vint à l'esprit, suffisamment pour le faire frissonner au point de se tenir contre le mur alors qu'il se dirigeait vers son cours.

 ** _-o-_**

 _Ca ne marchait pas._

Harry avait essayé de rester devant la salle commune des Slytherins pour attendre que Malfoy vienne ou n'en sorte, ou pour attraper quelqu'un qui pourrait lui faire parvenir un message. Ca ne marcha pas. Malfoy ne faisait que marcher encore plus vite à chaque fois qu'il apercevait Harry, il prétendait ne pas le voir et se cachait derrière ses amis. Les personnes à qui il demandait de transmettre ses messages prétendaient ne pas l'entendre non plus, et Harry ne pouvait même pas leur jeter un sort à cause de sa fichue marque.

Il avait essayé d'envoyer une lettre à Malfoy pour s'excuser et l'inviter à sortir. Malfoy l'avait déchiré en mille morceaux tout en le regardant fixement, et il avait articulé les mots « Pas suffisant, » puis s'était détourné avec un calme des plus majestueux.

Il avait essayé de parler à Malfoy pendant les cours, dans les couloirs, dans la Grande Salle, près du terrain de Quidditch après l'entraînement. Malfoy s'obstinait à lui tourner le dos à chaque fois, à se concentrer sur ses chaudrons, ou ses livres, ou son balai.

Il avait essayé de simplement attraper Malfoy et de l'embrasser à perdre haleine à nouveau, mais Malfoy s'était échappé de son étreinte.

 _Donc_ , pensa Harry au bout du sixième jour, alors qu'il avait été distrait pendant la plupart du cours de Défense pour avoir fixer l'imbécile blond à l'autre bout de la salle, _j'en déduis qu'il veuille que je souffre juste autant qu'il ait souffert lorsque je l'ignorais. Très bien._

 _Mais si il s'imagine que je vais attendre autour de lui pendant six ans, ou peu importe combien d'années il a souffert de mon manque d'attention, il rêve._

Harry détourna la tête et commença à prêter attention aux personnes dont il était supposé s'occuper, un groupe de cinquième année de Slytherins qui avaient un problème inhabituel à produire le Charme du Patronus. Il fit un signe de tête à la fille au milieu, Susan Sage, qui regardait sa baguette en fronçant les sourcils comme si c'était la source du problème. « Il faut que tu penses à un souvenir qui soit suffisamment heureux, » lui dit-il. « Un souvenir qui ne te rend rien de plus que contente n'est pas suffisant. »

« Mais c'est ce que je fais ! » s'exclama-t-elle en le regardant avec colère.

« Tu m'as dit que tu pensais à la fois où ta sœur s'était faire punir à ta place, » répondit Harry. « Ce n'est pas suffisamment fort, et pour preuve puisque ça ne marche pas. Alors essaye quelque chose d'autre. »

« C'est le seul souvenir heureux que j'ai, » grommela Sage, et elle semblait sur le point de croiser les bras et s'éloigner en tapant des pieds. Si il avait croisé les bras, Harry aurait été content de la laisser partir, mais elle ne l'avait pas encore fait et Harry continuerait à la l'aider jusqu'à ce qu'elle le fasse.

« Je sais que ce n'est pas vrai, » dit l'un des autres cinquième années. Harry pensait se souvenir que son nom était Geoffrey Freewell. « C'était pas la première fois que tu es montée sur un balai ? Tu m'as dit que c'était _ça_ ton plus beau souvenir. »

« La ferme, Geoffrey, c'était privé, » grogna Sage, mais elle semblait contente que quelqu'un s'en soit souvenu. Harry secoua la tête. Les Slytherins passaient leur temps à insister qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin d'aide et étaient plus heureux lorsque personne ne leur prêter attention, mais ils se sentaient blessés par l'indifférence presque autant que par les insultes. Harry ne voyait pas comment quiconque autour d'eux était censé savoir qu'ils avaient besoin d'encouragements alors qu'ils disaient ne pas en avoir besoin.

Il jeta un autre coup d'œil à Malfoy, puis se rappela au dernier moment ce sur quoi il était censé se concentrer et reporta son attention sur Sage. « Réessaye, maintenant, » dit-il.

Elle fronça les sourcils, se tortilla un peu puis agita la baguette tout en s'écriant : « _Expecto Patronum !_ »

Pendant une seconde, Harry pensa que ça n'avait pas marché parce qu'elle n'avait pas bien exécuté le mouvement de baguette. Puis une forme argentée se manifesta près de sa baguette et dériva jusqu'à se retrouver devant le visage de Sage.

« Une anguille ? » demanda-t-elle, en fixant son Patronus. « Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit une anguille ? »

Harry rit. « On ne choisit pas son Patronus. Mais essaye de le faire nager jusqu'à l'autre bout de la pièce puis revenir vers toi, et plus tard on essayera de le faire transporter des messages. » C'était le meilleur moyen qu'il avait trouvé de commencer. De nombreux Slytherins se sentaient horriblement frustrés non pas parce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas créer de Patronus, mais parce que leur Patronus ne faisait pas tout ce qu'ils leur demandaient dès le premier coup.

Sage acquiesça et leva la baguette devant elle. L'anguille s'élança vers l'autre bout de la salle, nageant en cercles, et revint vers elle. Elle agita ensuite un peu la tête puis finit par disparaître.

Harry applaudit avec tous les autres du groupe, puis il se détourna pour aller aider d'autres élèves qui n'avaient encore produit aucun Patronus. Alors qu'il était en train d'essayer de convaincre Freewell qu'il avait également besoin d'utiliser un souvenir plus heureux, il se rendit compte qu'un lourd regard pesait sur lui. Il finit ce qu'il était en train de dire, puis tourna la tête avec désinvolture.

Malfoy était en train de le regarder ouvertement pour la première fois depuis cette nuit où il l'avait repoussé. Harry lui fit un signe de tête, pas sûr de savoir si c'était un signe encourageant ou non. Ca pouvait l'être, mais il avait aussi pensé que le fait que Malfoy l'ait permis de l'embrasser la semaine dernière était un bon signe, et ça n'avait pas été le cas.

Malfoy sursauta et regarda autour de lui comme si il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il était en train de le fixer, et que _quelqu'un pût le voir_. Harry leva les yeux au ciel et continua son enseignement.

 ** _-o-_**

« Il faut que tu fasses quelque chose, Potter. »

Harry soupira. Une fois de plus, il avait été coincé par Zabini et Parkinson dès l'instant où il avait quitté le club de Défense. Malfoy était parti en avant, ce dont Harry avait été content. Peut-être que demain il aurait de nouvelles idées quant à trouver un moyen d'attirer son attention, mais pour l'instant il voulait une soirée tranquille où il n'avait pas besoin de penser à lui ou à l'impossibilité de le faire _venir à lui_.

« Il le faut, » dit Parkinson en hochant vivement de la tête. « Il est de nouveau en train de gémir en permanence, et tu n'as aucune idée à quel point c'est désagréable de l'écouter. »

Zabini tapa une main contre sa poitrine et s'appuya contre le mur de façon dramatique, la tête penchée en arrière et roulant des yeux. « Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas encore mon Haaarry ? » gémit-il. « Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne vient paaaas ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne me touche paaaas ? » Il rebaissa la tête et jeta un regard suppliant à Harry. « C'est intolérable. »

« Tu peux lui dire que je me _touche_ de nombreuses fois, et de plein de façons différentes, mais sans lui, » marmonna Harry.

Parkinson éclata de rire, et ce fut la première fois qu'il l'entendit rire sincèrement sans que ça ne fût pour se moquer de lui. « On pourrait lui dire ça, oui, si on veut l'entendre se plaindre encore plus, » dit-elle.

« Je ne sais pas quoi _faire_ d'autre, » dit Harry. « Si il m'ignore à chaque fois que j'essaye d'agir, comment est-ce que je suis censé faire ? Le coincer dans un piège et refuser de le laisser partir jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte de sortir avec moi ? »

« Tu peux faire un peu plus de ce que tu faisais ce soir, » dit Zabini. « Nous aider. Il aime bien voir que tu te soucies de nous. »

« Mais ce n'est apparemment pas suffisant pour le faire venir à moi, » dit Harry. « Et ça ne le fera pas arrêter de se plaindre. T'as d'autres suggestions ? »

Zabini sembla impuissant un bref instant, et échangea un regard avec Parkinson. Son rire s'était apaisé et elle secouait légèrement la tête. Elle ouvrit la bouche comme si elle s'apprêtait à donner une idée.

Mais Harry ne sut jamais ce qu'elle s'était apprêtée à dire, ce qui allait beaucoup l'irriter quand il y penserait plus tard.

Il perçut un mouvement du coin de l'œil, et au même instant la marque sur son torse commença à le brûler comme un feu d'artifice. Alors il fit ce qui lui sembla le plus naturel à cet instant et fit un pas devant Parkinson et Zabini pour les protéger de leur agresseur.

Il n'eut pas le temps de voir un visage qu'un sort le frappa de plein fouet. Il le ressentit avec autant de force que si un hippogriffe l'avait frappé, et il entendit des côtes se casser d'un coup sec. Il agita sa baguette et fit apparaître un Charme du Bouclier autour de Zabini et Parkinson alors qu'il s'affaissait sur ses genoux.

Puis, l'agresseur lança un sort à nouveau, et Harry sut, alors que le feu consumait le côté de son cou et de son visage, que ça n'allait pas être _joli_.

.

.


	12. Chapter 12

**_._**

 ** _Hello friends,_** _voilà que que nous avons atteint la fin de l'aventure ! Je suis vraiment contente d'avoir fini cette traduction, mais je suis aussi un peu triste que_ _ce soit le dernier chapitre. Je sais à quel point beaucoup d'entre vous ont apprécié cette histoire et j'ai adoré lire vos réactions et vos avis ! Merci merci et encore merci pour vos encouragements et votre enthousiasme, c'est ce qui m'a poussé à_ _traduire même lorsque la motivation me manquait..._

 _Et je remercie plus particulièrement ces personnes (aka de vrais petits amours), toujours fidèles à chaque chapitre que je postais:_

 **toundra95** (toujours le premier au rdv et toujours des avis de folies, coeur sur toi) ; **MissAnika** (merci pour chacun de tes encouragements miss) ; **Lily Draconis** (qui aura réussi à me faire culpabiliser jusqu'au bout du monde pour ne pas avoir posté de chapitre dans les temps!) ; **Skaelds** (merci pour toutes tes superbes impressions) ; **Deponia** (tu m'as beaucoup faite rire et oui comme tu as dit: 'pauvre Malfoy qui se fait piétiner son coeur' haha); **brigitte26** (tu es là à chaque _drarry_ que je poste et c'est un plaisir de te retrouver à chaque fois, bisous); **Usule** (merci pour tes avis); **Berenice 05** (tes reflexions étaient toujours superbes à lire); **L'amour bleu** (aah un plaisir de lire tes reviews à chaque fois, et un très joli pseudo); **AdelheidRei** (merci à toi d'avoir suivi chacun des chapitres) ; **Badlorchen** (je me suis retrouvée dans chacune de tes impressions et j'attendais toujours ton avis avec impatience tellement ils étaient drôles et développés); **Eileen Ana** ; **celtica25** (désolée, l'auteur sadique adore les cliffhanger!); **Shaolan** (merci petit chou!) ; **ChiiyaMangas** (tu m'auras beaucoup faite rire, merci! Et Hermione me gavait aussi haha); **ofo** (merci de m'avoir faite rire autant) ; **haruhi-kyouya** (un délice de lire chacune des tes reviews, oui Vane et Hermione aussi me tapaient sur le système!); **C0meWhatMay** (Zabini et Pansy me font aussi beaucoup rire, à force de lire des fanfics ils font partie de mes personnages préférés maintenant) ; **Agalys-Erwael** (moi aussi je plaignais Draco et je voulais qu'il en mette une à Harry pour le réveiller, haha!) ; **Yume resonnance** (merci pour chacun de tes avis) ; **tinetinetina** (l'auteur sadique te remercie pour ton enthousiasme constant à chaque chapitre !) ; **Pops3013** (merci d'avoir suivi mon histoire!)

Et merci aux passages de : eiko ; Kalane ; caence ; Mirty ; Diri-chan ; Fan De Fictions ; titiiii ; MelEiji ; Gunzy ; Louisana NoGo; seraphine13 ; DameAureline ; Madem0iz-ailes ;

.

 _ **Merci** d'avoir suivi et commenté l'histoire depuis le début, vous m'avez faite sourire et rire comme jamais ! C'est grâce à vous si je me suis accrochée à cette histoire pour vous la partager. Je ne réponds que très peu aux reviews par faute de temps, mais je les lis toutes et vous n'avez pas idée à quel point votre soutien me fait chaud au coeur (ouhlala c'est que ça devient trop émotionnel). Ok, je sais que tout ce dont vous avez hâte maintenant c'est de retrouver **les batifolages amoureux de Draco et Harry** , alors je vous laisse sur ces mots... Bonne lecture :)_

 ** _._**

* * *

 ** _Chapitre Douze_** _– Maintenant qu'Harry sait enfin ce qu'il veut_

.

Harry savait que la douleur allait l'attendre à la sortie de cette bulle d'obscurité et de silence qui l'emprisonnait. Il refusait de se réveiller et d'y faire face. Personne ne pouvait _l'obliger_. Il était fatigué de toujours devoir jouer les héros, alors les gens pouvaient l'oublier et le laisser tranquille.

Mais quelqu'un appuya sur son épaule avec un doigt fin et osseux, et continuait inlassablement à appuyer. Harry grogna. Il ne pouvait pas le _croire_ , mais ils étaient vraiment en train de le forcer à se réveiller. Pendant des années il avait réussi à dormir malgré les piétinements de Dudley sur l'escalier au-dessus de son placard. Mais il avait évidemment perdu son habilité à tolérer les nuisances nocturnes à mesure qu'il avait grandi. Harry n'était pas sûr que sa maturité grandissante et la puissance de sa magie en vallait vraiment le coup.

« Potter, » souffla une voix à son oreille, et le doigt s'enfonça à nouveau dans son épaule.

Harry reconnut la voix. Et ça déclencha des réactions en lui qu'il avait presque oublié.

Il roula sur le côté, ses bras battant l'air pour chasser le doigt importun. Mais ce dernier revint aussitôt sur lui, joint par beaucoup d'autres qui se refermèrent sur son bras droit comme si il était impératif qu'il restât immobile. Harry grogna de satisfaction et jeta le premier sort qui lui vînt à l'esprit. Il ne savait pas si il avait encore la baguette dans sa main, mais aussi longtemps qu'il ne le _savait_ pas, il pouvait prétendre que c'était le cas, et sa magie marcherait probablement quand même.

Un cri alarmé retentit, mais Harry s'en fichait, parce que son sort avait fonctionné et que les menottes s'étaient matérialisées. Un bracelet froid en métal s'était refermé autour de son poignet, tandis que l'autre bracelet était autour du poignet de l'autre personne. Harry sourit bêtement contre l'oreiller et enfonça son visage encore plus profondément dedans pour étouffer son rire.

« Potter, _laisse-moi partir_. » La voix semblait contrariée. Harry aimait l'entendre ainsi, bien qu'il ne pût immédiatement se souvenir pourquoi. Puis il se souvînt, et hocha la tête. C'était parce que la personne à qui appartenait cette voix l'avait contrarié bien trop de fois au cours de la semaine dernière.

« Non, » répondit Harry. « Pas tant que tu n'auras pas arrêter de m'ignorer. »

« Je ne peux pas comprendre ce que tu dis avec ton visage enterré dans ce fichu oreiller, » se moqua la voix avec dégoût, et Harry dut admettre qu'il n'avait pas tort. Il se prépara mentalement à affronter la douleur et se retourna.

La douleur l'avait attendu comme prévu et se jeta sur lui dès qu'il entreprit d'ouvrir les yeux. Harry haleta. La peau de son visage et de son torse lui causait des élancements, le tirait dans tous les sens et le brûlait, comme si la marque s'était dupliquée sur la totalité de son corps. Il cligna des yeux et grimaça lorsque la lumière sembla vouloir lui découper les yeux. Mais il pouvait quand même discerner les éléments proches de lui, alors il se concentra sur la personne qui se trouvait juste à côté de son lit.

Malfoy lui lançait un regard furieux. Son poignet gauche était enchaîné au poignet droit d'Harry, et la chaîne s'était complètement emmêlée lorsque Harry s'était retourné dans son lit. Il y avait une importante rougeur qui entourait ses yeux, ce qui fit grandement plaisir à Harry. Ca voulait dire qu'il avait soit pleuré ou qu'il avait été sacrément en colère, et devait donc savoir comment Harry s'était senti.

« Tu ne peux pas faire ça, » dit Malfoy d'un ton autoritaire. « Tu n'as aucun droit de me garder prisonnier. Laisse-moi partir. »

« Et _tu_ n'as aucun droit d'agir comme si je t'avais offensé en permanence, » rétorqua Harry. « Si tu t'attends à ce que j'attende six ans pour toi, tu peux te mettre le doigt dans l'œil. Tu as passé ton temps à t'enfuir comme le putain de lâche que tu as toujours été sans me laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Alors je te garderai là jusqu'à ce que tu te décides. Et si tu décides que tu ne veux pas de moi, alors la première chose que je ferai c'est d'aller me taper un mec blond qui te ressemble mais qui a un bien meilleur tempérament. »

Le visage de Malfoy se tordit en plusieurs expressions à la suite, et Harry le regardait d'un œil critique en se demandant laquelle d'entre elles finirait par dominer.

« Mr. Potter, pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes déjà éveillé ? » s'exclama une voix choquée derrière lui, qui interrompit plutôt mal leur moment. Madame Pomfrey fondit sur Harry, et s'arrêta brusquement lorsqu'elle remarqua leurs poignets emmenottés. « Est-ce que c'est une blague ? » demanda-t-elle avec suspicion.

« Non, juste une précaution, » répondit Harry, et il se redressa en ignorant le fait que ça avait tiré Malfoy vers lui. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Madame Pomfrey ? » Parler commençait à devenir douloureux et Harry passa la langue sur ses lèvres. Elles étaient fendues et saignaient, il cligna des yeux, surpris de ne pas avoir remarqué jusqu'à présent.

Madame Pomfrey fit une pause, les regardant l'un et l'autre à tour de rôle comme si elle espérait toujours obtenir une explication censée pour les menottes, mais elle sembla abandonner rapidement et secoua la tête. « Votre agresseur, dont nous ne connaissons toujours pas l'identité, » Harry commença à ouvrir la bouche mais il décida que révéler l'identité de son agresseur pouvait attendre la fin de l'énumération de ses blessures, « vous a lancé un sort provoquant d'intenses brûlures. Le maléfice était censé brûler toute votre peau, couche par couche, et ainsi infliger des dommages permanents, voire vous tuer. Heureusement, grâce à la rapide réaction de Miss Parkinson et de Mr. Zabini, ça n'a eu le temps que de brûler la première couche. Vous allez avoir mal pendant quelques temps, mais ce n'est rien qui ne puisse être guéri. »

Harry hocha la tête. « Merci. Au fait, j'ai vu le visage de l'agresseur. C'était Theodore Nott. »

« _Quoi ?_ » s'exclama brusquement Malfoy. « Mais c'est un Slytherin ! Il n'aurait eu aucune raison de t'attaquer ! Tu dois te tromper. »

« Oh, Merlin, » dit Harry doucement en se tournant vers lui. « Il semblerait que quelqu'un choisisse de rester loyal à sa maison et aveugle à la vérité plutôt que d'accepter de voir la vérité des attaques qui se sont passées juste sous son nez et qu'il aurait pu arrêter. »

Le visage de Malfoy se colora d'une jolie teinte rougeâtre. Vraiment, avec la façon dont ses cheveux se collaient à son front, pensa Harry, et la sueur goutant de ses tempes, il avait tout aussi bien l'air de quelqu'un qui venait de sortir du lit ou de la douche. Et cette fois Harry s'en fichait complètement que quelqu'un puisse remarquer son érection. Ils n'avaient peut-être pas la possibilité de faire grand chose pour l'arranger pendant qu'ils étaient à l'infirmerie, mais ils auraient tout le temps plus tard.

« Vous êtes sûr, Mr. Potter ? » demanda Madame Pomfrey. « Utiliser ce maléfice est une sérieuse infraction, qui entraînera très probablement l'expulsion de Mr. Nott de l'école.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. « Je m'en fous que cet imbécile soit expulsé, pour être honnête. Et oui, je l'ai vu de près. Zabini et Parkinson pourraient probablement confirmer la même chose, s'ils n'étaient pas en train de privilégier la loyauté à leur copain. » Il se tourna vers Malfoy et le regarda à nouveau avec insistance. Si Zabini et Parkinson avaient repoussé Nott mais ne voulaient toujours pas donner son identité, alors ça voulait dire que toutes les actions d'Harry en leur défense n'avaient servi à rien. « Je pense que les menottes étaient une erreur, n'est-ce pas ? Je pense que toute cette _histoire_ était une erreur, si tu préfères toujours penser que les Slytherins ne font jamais rien de mal. »

« Ca n'a juste pas de _sens_ , » dit Malfoy d'une voix plaintive qui donna envie de rire à Harry. Malfoy vivait dans un monde où les gens attaquaient les Slytherins au hasard et où un puissant Mage Noir avait réussi à se soulever en étant presque ignoré par le Ministère, et il espérait que les choses aient du _sens_? « Pourquoi… Pourquoi aurait-il attaqué quelqu'un qui essaye de nous aider ? Et pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas réussi à l'arrêter à temps ? » ajouta-t-il, en semblant retrouver un peu de son air supérieur.

« Hermione a fait quelques recherches sur le serment, » répondit Harry en fixant Malfoy. « La marque m'empêche de me déplacer aussi vite que d'habitude ou de lancer des mauvais sorts à l'égard de ceux que j'ai juré de défendre. Avec quelqu'un d'autre, j'aurais probablement pu esquiver le sort à temps, mais pas avec un Slytherin. »

« C'est… ridicule, » dit Malfoy, et son visage se tordit comme si quelqu'un venait juste de le forcer à avaler un gros citron.

« Oui, » confirma Harry, en hochant la tête tristement. « Je suis ridicule. Le serment que j'ai juré est ridicule. C'est ridicule que je doive tous vous défendre alors que je suis le seul à me retrouver à l'infirmerie, encore et encore. »

« Mr. Potter, » l'interrompit Madame Pomfrey. « Vous êtes certain que c'était Mr. Nott ? »

« Oui, » répondit Harry. « C'est probablement aussi lui qui m'a jeté le maléfice sur le terrain de Quidditch et qui m'a causé une hémorragie interne. » Il ne jeta pas un coup d'œil à Malfoy, mais il sentit son tressaillement à travers la chaîne. « Quant à la raison pour laquelle il a fait tout ça, il faudra aller lui demander. Mais je suis près à faire une déposition pour dire que c'était lui, et Zabini et Parkinson _devraient_ en faire de même. » Et si ils ne le font pas, Harry irait leur dire deux mots pour les convaincre.

« Mais les autres attaques étaient vraiment l'œuvre de Gryffindors, de Ravenclaws et de Hufflepuffs contre les Slytherins, » dit Malfoy, comme si il essayait de se convaincre lui-même.

Harry le dévisagea avec impatience. « Je n'ai jamais dit qu'elles ne l'étaient pas. Ca n'a rien à voir avec les autres attaques. On _pensait_ juste que c'était le cas, et c'est la raison pour laquelle on a eu tant de mal à découvrir ce qui se passait. Mais je suis sûr que Nott était derrière les deux des plus dangereuses attaques sur moi. » Il observa Malfoy et ajouta : « Dis-moi, est-ce que Nott possède une cape d'invisibilité ? »

Malfoy se pinça les lèvres. « Je ne peux pas te dire ça. »

« Mais vous le direz à la directrice, » intervint Madame Pomfrey d'une voix menaçante. Puis elle commença à s'affairer comme elle le faisait toujours lorsqu'elle voulait que les visiteurs quittent l'infirmerie. « Enlevez ces menottes, Mr. Potter. »

« Non, » répondit Harry. « Où qu'il aille, j'irai avec lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide d'arrêter de jouer les imbéciles. »

Malfoy ouvrit grand la bouche comme pour protester, mais aucun son ne sortit. Harry haussa les sourcils, d'ennui et d'impatience. Qu'est-ce que Malfoy attendait de plus de lui ? Ils s'étaient déjà établis sur le fait que Harry n'allait pas le chasser pour toujours, et que Malfoy avait été stupide d'ignorer les tentatives d'Harry. Pourquoi ne devrait-il pas s'attendre à ce que les choses évoluent en sa faveur après leur petite conversation ?

« Mr. Potter, vous n'êtes pas en condition de quitter le lit, » dit Madame Pomfrey, de façon prévisible.

« Mon état ne peut pas être _si_ terrible que ça, » dit Harry. « Sinon, Malfoy se serait déjà évanoui et aurait crié d'horreur à l'idée d'être enchaîné à une créature aussi laide, au lieu de se vexer parce que je veux que la personne qui ait essayé de me tuer soit expulsée. »

« _Quoi_ , » dit Malfoy, comme si ces deux choses n'étaient en aucun cas comparables. Harry se tourna vers lui, mais comme il n'ajouta rien d'intéressant, il reporta son attention sur Madame Pomfrey.

« Je veux que Nott soit puni, et expulsé aussi vite que possible, » dit-il. « Si vous ne voulez pas que je marche, vous n'avez qu'à faire apparaître un brancard qui me porterait ? Ca serait plus confortable pour moi, et comme ça Malfoy n'aura qu'à marcher à côté de moi. »

Madame Pomfrey soupira, regarda fixement Harry, et sembla enfin se décider car elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas le faire changer d'avis. Elle acquiesça, agita sa baguette et fit apparaître le brancard.

« C'est un scandale, » s'exclama Malfoy. « J'exige qu'on me libère de cet emprisonnement humiliant, _maintenant_. »

« Elle ne peut pas annuler le sort, » dit Harry. Il savait que ça sonnait très arrogant, mais il s'en fichait. Il se sentait toujours blessé par le fait que Malfoy se souciât plus de sa maison que de lui, mais il ne l'admettrait jamais, même sous la torture. « Je suis le seul à le pouvoir. C'est un petit sort qu'Hermione m'a appris l'année dernière, pour s'assurer que seul celui qui les a créé puisse s'en débarrasser. »

« Vous feriez mieux de vous y habituer dans ce cas, Mr. Malfoy, » marmonna Madame Pomfrey, en faisant léviter Harry jusque sur le brancard. La chaîne entre eux se tendit, et Malfoy n'eut d'autres choix que de suivre en piétinant le sol. Harry sourit d'un air suffisant et s'étira de tout son long. « Lorsque tu verras la Directrice, elle parviendra sûrement à trouver une solution. »

« Non, » dit Harry. « Le sort résistera à tous les anti-sorts. »

Le soupir Madame Pomfrey les suivit hors de l'infirmerie et alla se perdre quelque part dans les couloirs alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le bureau de McGonagall.

 ** _-o-_**

Malfoy ne prononçait pas un mot et il avait toujours cet air offensé sur le visage. Harry le fixa un instant puis dit : « Tu sais, tu pourrais facilement te libérer de moi. »

Pour quelque raison, Malfoy ne bondit pas de joie. Il fit encore quelques pas avant de demander d'une voix monotone : « Comment ? »

« Dis-moi que tu te soucies plus de Theodore Nott que de moi, » dit Harry. « Dis-moi qu'un Slytherin qui attaque un Gryffindor est toujours un Slytherin et donc toujours ton ami et que ça a plus d'importance que tout ce que tu apprécies à propos de moi et tout ce que j'ai fait pour ta Maison. Dis-moi tout ça et j'abandonne, la chaîne sera rompue. »

Malfoy tourna la tête vers lui. « Tu sais que ce n'est pas ce que je ressens, » dit-il. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je _fasse_ de plus pour te montrer que je te veux et que tu es important pour moi ? »

 _Enfin_ , pensa Harry. Son cœur avait commencé à tambouriner comme pas possible dans sa poitrine, mais il maintint un regard froid et calme, et fronça les sourcils. « Eh bien, ça en a tout à fait l'air. J'ai vu le visage de Nott. Je t'ai dit que la marque me ralentit lorsque j'essaye d'affronter un Slytherin. Et Zabini et Parkinson l'ont très certainement vu puisqu'ils l'ont repoussé. Mais ils n'ont quand même rien dit. Ce qui me fait penser que leur loyauté envers Slytherin est plus importante que tout le reste, malgré toutes mes tentatives désespérées pour les sauver de tes pleurnicheries. »

« Je ne _fais pas_ ça, » dit Malfoy froidement.

Harry claqua des doigts devant le visage de l'autre imbécile. « Priorités, ça te dit quelque chose ? Tu me tournes le dos pour protéger Nott. Tu ne veux pas me dire si il a une cape d'invisibilité, et je suis sûr qu'il en a une puisque je n'ai pas été capable de voir mon attaquant sur le terrain de Quidditch. Tu ne veux pas admettre quelles pourraient être ses motivations. Tu préfères juste penser que je suis celui qui ment. Admet-le, Malfoy. Peut-être que tu as envie de moi, mais en attendant tu feras toujours passer la loyauté envers Slytherin en premier. Merlin, je sais que ma loyauté envers Gryffindor est aussi l'une des plus grandes forces de _ma_ vie, et que tu étais jaloux lorsque je passais du temps avec mes amis, mais là c'est différent ! Tu es en train de protéger Nott de quelconques représailles, c'est ça ? Parce que tu es toi, et que je suis moi, et que je suis bien inférieur à tous tes précieux Slytherins, c'est très simple. »

Malfoy le fixa du regard, respirant de plus en plus bruyamment, comme s'il contenait sa colère. Puis, il finit par s'exclamer : « Retire ce que tu viens de dire ! Est-ce que tu n'as aucune idée à quel point ils m'ont ridiculisé pour oser dire que j'avais envie de toi ? Est-ce que tu réalises à quel point j'ai vécu dans la peur toutes ces années que quelqu'un aille te voir, te blesser ou même te tuer, juste parce qu'ils _savaient_ que tu m'étais important ? »

« Non, » répondit Harry, et il croisa les bras. Ce qui tira la chaîne des menottes vers lui, et Malfoy avec, ce qui fut plus que satisfaisant. Il avait une expression sauvage sur le visage. « Tu ne me l'as jamais montré. Si j'étais si important, pourquoi est-ce que tu as tout fait pour faire virer Hagrid en troisième année ? Et lorsque tu as rejoint la brigade inquisitoriale en cinquième année, je suis sûr que je devais t'être _vraiment_ important. Mais là tu veux que je reconnaisse tous tes sentiments d'un seul coup, sans même avoir confiance en moi. Simple question, Malfoy. Est-ce que tu as suffisamment envie de moi pour supporter l'expulsion d'un de tes amis qui a juste essayé de me tuer, ou non ? »

« C'est plus compliqué que ça, » répondit Malfoy, en passant la main dans ses cheveux. « Il y a forcément quelque chose qu'on ignore. »

« Et la façon dont les Gryffindors vous ont agressé était aussi plus compliqué que de la haine, j'imagine ? » demanda Harry d'une voix sarcastique. « Même si c'était _plus compliqué_ , ça n'enlève pas le fait que c'est mal et qu'il est dangereux. » Il fit une pause, mais Malfoy se tenait toujours là avec sa précieuse petite expression confuse. Harry grogna. « Peut-être que je me suis trompée. Peut-être que _Nott_ est celui que tu aimes te taper, celui que tu t'es tapé pendant tout ce temps. » De la bile lui était monté à la gorge, mais il continua, parce que le visage de Malfoy s'était assombri et ça ne pouvait qu'être une bonne chose. « Peut-être que je n'étais qu'une diversion, et que tu voulais me voir humilié, me voir te supplier. Et bien, merci pour cet enseignement, Malfoy. La prochaine fois qu'un mec me supplie de devenir son copain, je saurai me méfier. Je pense que je vais réessayer les femmes, et voir si Ginny veut… »

Malfoy produisit une suite de bruits complexes, comme une combinaison de grognements et de petits cris plaintifs, puis il grimpa sur le brancard et l'embrassa avec acharnement. Harry fit aussitôt disparaître les menottes, mais Malfoy ne sembla même pas remarquer. Il coinça Harry sous son corps et commença à lui mordre sauvagement le cou.

 _Bien_ , pensa Harry, et il se cambra pour se coller encore plus contre Malfoy, attrapa son cou et commença également à le mordiller là où sa clavicule dépassait. _Maintenant qu'il avait commencé, il n'allait pas s'arrêter. C'était la façon Gryffindor : irriter ses ennemis jusqu'ils ce qu'ils se déclarent d'eux-mêmes._

« Tu n'as aucune idée à quel point tu _m'appartiens_ , » dit Malfoy, ayant l'air plus indiscipliné que jamais avec ses cheveux dans tous les sens et sa main farfouillant pour attraper le pénis d'Harry. Ce dernier sentit ses yeux rouler à l'intérieur de son crâne lorsque Malfoy le toucha. Il prit une profonde inspiration, il n'allait pas se laisser dominer. Il attrapa à son tour le pénis de Malfoy et le serra avec force.

Malfoy siffla et s'ébranla comme si la prise qu'Harry avait sur lui était la meilleure chose qui soit. Harry lui sourit. « Douleur et plaisir, hein ? » dit-il dans un souffle. « C'est bon à savoir. »

« Ta gueule, » grogna Malfoy, et il mordit l'oreille d'Harry. Harry, impuissant, roula la tête de côté, sa bouche s'ouvrant et se fermant d'elle même. Malfoy sourit avec sarcasme et éclata de rire. « Tu disais ? »

« Ta gueule, » rétorqua Harry à son tour, et puis il commença à s'agripper à lui encore plus, à glisser contre lui, à le serrer, pouvant à peine bouger sa main sous le poids du corps de Malfoy et la façon dont il se tortillait sur Harry. Ses coudes, et ses genoux, et ses yeux sauvages, et ses mains encore plus sauvages, le serraient et le poussaient et exploraient chacune des courbes d'Harry, ses hanches et ses fesses.

Malfoy rit, puis plongea pour l'embrasser. C'était chaud, sa langue glissait contre la sienne, puis caressa ses dents et il se recula pour mordiller les lèvres d'Harry.

« C'est mieux comme ça, n'est-ce pas ? » ironisa Harry, et il entoura les hanches de Malfoy de ses jambes, le serrant et le plaquant contre lui le en même temps, alors qu'il tordait le pénis de Malfoy de côté.

Malfoy gémit comme, eh bien comme quelqu'un faisant l'amour, devait admettre Harry qui n'avait pas de meilleure comparaison à donner, et Harry le sentit frissonner, même ses os semblaient se secouer sous sa peau. Et, une seconde plus tard, il sentit de l'humidité contre sa main, et Harry cria victoire.

Pas pour longtemps, toutefois, car Malfoy avait commencé à se frotter contre l'entrejambe d'Harry, clairement décidé à lui rendre la pareille. Tout son corps était chaud comme la braise, et les caresses de Malfoy sur son corps étaient des brûlures dont il ne pouvait se passer.

Harry ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien qu'au moment où il jouit. Il était à moitié en train de pleurer, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance, parce que personne n'aurait pu l'entendre lorsque Malfoy l'embrassa à nouveau. Sa langue contre la sienne, ses cheveux contre sa joue, toute cette pression contre lui, c'était tellement _bon_.

Malfoy le couvrit de baisers et entoura ses épaules d'un bras possessif. Harry ferma les yeux. Il ne pensait pas avoir besoin des menottes à nouveau.

Mais il se résolut à garder le sort dans un coin de son esprit, juste au cas où. On ne savait jamais.

 ** _-o-_**

« Vous avez quelque chose à dire pour votre défense, Mr. Nott ? »

Juste comme Harry l'avait pensé, Nott s'était ratatiné sur place lorsque la Directrice l'avait confronté, et avait gardé les yeux rivés au sol alors que Harry énumérait ses soupçons à propos des attaques et sur le fait que Nott possédât une cape d'invisibilité lui ayant permis de s'échapper sur le terrain de Quidditch. Zabini et Parkinson, qui avaient été appelés pour témoigner, avaient admit à contrecœur qu'il s'agissait bien de Nott et que si il avait bien dirigé la plupart de ses sorts vers Harry, plusieurs d'entre eux auraient pu les atteindre si Harry ne les avait pas protégé d'un Charme du Bouclier.

Malfoy, ou plutôt _Draco_ , supposa Harry, s'était lancé plusieurs sorts pour s'assurer qu'il ne donnait pas l'impression de s'être fraichement envoyé en l'air juste avant qu'ils n'atteignent le bureau de la Directrice, mais Harry remarquait tout de même que ses joues étaient bien plus colorée que d'habitude. Draco se pencha en avant et secoua la tête avec désapprobation. « Tu aurais pu lancer un bouclier qui vous protège tous les trois, » murmura-t-il.

« Je pensais que c'était quelqu'un qui voudrait faire du mal à Zabini et Parkinson, pas moi, » lui répondit Harry. « Et je te rappelle que j'étais plus faible à cause de la marque. »

Malfoy retroussa les lèvres. « Il va falloir qu'on fasse quelque chose à propos de ça, » murmura-t-il, puis il reporta son attention sur Nott.

« Alors ? » répéta McGonagall, en se redressant, comme si ça allait encourager Nott de se confesser. Qui savait, peut-être que ça marcherait, pensa Harry. Le visage de McGonagall était blanc de rage et de déception. « Est-ce que vous niez ces accusations ? »

Nott leva les yeux et son regard voyagea de visage en visage. Il s'arrêta sur Harry le plus longtemps, et, là, le stupide masque, qu'il avait porté jusqu'à présent, sembla enfin tomber. Il sourit et les mots déferlèrent de sa bouche comme si quelqu'un les tirait hors de lui.

« Pour combien de temps ces agressions ont-elles duré avant que vous ne remarquiez ? Si tu étais le foutu héros que tu prétends être, tu aurais remarqué bien avant que ça ne prenne une telle ampleur. Tu aurais dû soit nous sauver dès la première attaque, ou nous laisser résoudre ces problèmes de notre côté. Venir aussi tard donne juste l'impression que tu veuilles être le grand héros à nouveau, sauver les _pauvres Slytherins_. Eh bien, on peut prendre soin de nous-mêmes, et on n'a pas besoin de _toi_ pour nous sauver. Tu te soucies bien plus de ton image que de nous. »

Harry soupira. « Ce n'est pas vrai, » dit-il. « Mais je n'ai même pas envie de discuter de ça, Nott. Ouais, c'est compliqué et c'est de la merde. Et oui, tu as tous les droits de ressentir de la douleur et de la colère. Mais au lieu d'essayer de m'en parler, de me dénoncer, de me jeter un sort, tu as essayé de me _tuer_. Alors excuse-moi si j'ai un peu de mal à ressentir une quelconque sympathie pour toi. »

Nott montra les dents mais ne dit mot. McGonagall intervint à nouveau. « Vous revendiquez la responsabilité de ces attaques, alors ? » demanda-t-elle sévèrement. « Celle qui est arrivée un peu plus tôt, ainsi que celle sur le terrain de Quidditch ? »

« Oui, évidemment, » répondit Nott, en croisant les mains derrière son dos et en levant la tête comme s'il était un soldat menacé d'exécution. « Je l'ai fait. Pourquoi le devrais-je le nier ? Je déteste Potter et tout ce qu'il représente, cette philosophie de bonne âme Gryffindoor qui se montre toujours trop tard pour aider les véritables victimes. Où est-ce que tu étais l'année dernière, Potter, quand on se faisait torturer et qu'on était forcé de torturer ? Où est-ce que tu étais quand les Mangemorts ont pris l'école ? C'était à ce moment là qu'on aurait bien eu besoin d'un héros, mais tu ne t'es montré qu'à la fin, quand c'était sans danger et que tu pouvais t'attribuer le mérite d'avoir vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. « Tu pourrais presque réussir à me faire sentir coupable si tu n'avais pas essayé de me _tuer_ , » dit-il. « Je serais ravi de continuer à répéter ça jusqu'à ce que ça rentre, mais le problème c'est que je ne pense pas que ça rentrera. »

Malfoy passa un bras autour de ses épaules, et se pencha en avant. « Oui, Theo, » dit-il. Nott le regarda aussitôt, et Harry se souvint la façon dont tous les Slytherins se précipitaient toujours pour obéir à Malfoy. « Et si tu pensais qu'on allait te remercier pour t'être débarrassé d'Harry, puis-je te rappeler qu'il est mon copain maintenant ? Imagine l'horreur que ça aurait été pour toi dès l'instant où je l'aurais découvert. »

« Blaise et Pansy m'auraient défendu, » grommela Nott.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Parkinson et Zabini qui semblaient tous deux mal à l'aise. « Je peux les pardonner pour ça, » dit-il noblement. « Après tout, ils se sont retrouvé piégés entre loyauté envers leur ami et loyauté envers quelqu'un qui pourrait les débarrassé d'un problème. Et ils n'ont pas essayé de me _tuer_.

Zabini lui offrit un faible sourire. « Merci, Potter, » dit-il. Parkinson hocha la tête discrètement.

« Et merci de me rappeler que les Slytherins ne sont pas tous décents, » continua Harry d'une voix gentille, en retournant son attention sur Nott. « J'en aurais besoin comme j'essaye de décider quoi faire de ce serment et des _amis_ que je me fais à Slytherins. » Malfoy s'appuya sur lui lorsque Harry prononça le mot « amis », mais Harry s'était dit qu'il n'était pas forcément nécessaire de rentrer dans les détails. Ils auraient tout le temps de faire des démonstrations publiques pour montrer à quel point ils sont _amis_.

« Je crois que nous avons donc suffisamment de preuves, » dit McGonagall, vivement. « Les Aurors se chargeront de votre cas, Mr. Nott, puisque vous êtes majeur. En ce qui concerne l'école, il est de mon devoir de vous renvoyer, par mesure de sécurité. » Nott ne dit rien et se contenta de lui jeter un regard renfrogné.

Le reste d'entre eux quitta le bureau de la directrice au moment où McGonagall lui confisquait sa baguette et la cape d'invisibilité qu'il avait toujours fourré sous sa robe, et fit appel aux aurors par feu de cheminée. Harry s'attendait à ce que Malfoy le lâche lorsqu'ils furent dans les couloirs, mais sa prise ne s'intensifia que davantage, même lorsqu'il se tourna vers Parkinson et Zabini.

« Maintenant, » dit Malfoy. « Si jamais j'entends que vous avez comploté contre Harry à nouveau, même juste dissimulé quelque information à propos de choses qui pourraient lui arriver, je vous enfermerai dans une pièce et je vous ferai écouter les mots que je vous ai dit la première nuit où on est arrivé cette année, en boucle. »

Zabini et Parkinson devinrent pâles tous les deux. Harry n'était pas sûr de vouloir savoir pourquoi. Mais alors Parkinson toussa, donna un petit coup de coude à Zabini, et chuchota : « Souviens-toi, il sera tiendra plus tranquille maintenant qu'il a Potter. »

Le visage de Zabini s'illumina, il hocha la tête, lança un regard de compassion à Harry, puis s'éloigna le long du couloir, Parkinson marchant à grands pas à côté de lui. Harry les fixa jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent, puis tourna la tête vers Malfoy.

« Tu peux lâcher mes épaules, » dit-il.

Malfoy força Harry à lui faire complètement face. Et Harry devint soudainement vraiment conscient du calme des lieux et d'à quel point ils étaient seuls. Il passa la langue sur ses lèvres et croisa le regard brillant et sauvage de Malfoy, pas certain de ce qui allait ensuite se passer. C'était une chose de se peloter l'un l'autre sur un brancard, mais ç'en était une toute autre de tenir une discussion.

« Je prévois de ne jamais me séparer de toi, » murmura Malfoy. « Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry cligna des yeux. Ce n'était pas si dur que ça après tout. « Quelle partie du moment où je t'ai enchaîné à moi avec des menottes impliquait que je n'étais pas d'accord ? »

Malfoy cligna des yeux à son tour, et lui offrit un sourire timide. « Ca t'a pris du temps pour comprendre. Je voulais donc te le dire, clairement, pour qu'il n'y ait pas de confusion. »

Harry secoua la tête. « Je sais ce que je veux et ce que toi tu veux _maintenant_ , et ce dont nous avons besoin. Mais j'aimerais quand même savoir pourquoi tu as passé toute la dernière semaine à m'éviter et agir comme si tu ne voulais plus sortir avec moi. »

Malfoy baissa les yeux au sol et haussa les épaules. « Je voulais que tu me poursuives, que tu me prêtes plus attention. Je voulais m'assurer que ça n'allait pas disparaître dès l'instant où je regarde ailleurs. Je voulais… Peut-être que je voulais te faire souffrir pendant six ans. Je ne sais pas. »

« Très bien, » soupira Harry. « Du moment que tu ne me refais pas un coup stupide pareil. Laissons nos conflits dans le passé. »

« Je ne dirais pas ça, » dit Malfoy en levant les yeux. « Il y a toujours ton serment et le fait que nos Maisons ne s'entendent pas. Ca va faire beaucoup de conflits. »

« Tes amis avaient l'air soulagé pourtant, et les miens le seront aussi maintenant qu'on sait qui était derrière tout ça, » répondit Harry. « Et en ce qui concerne les autres, ils peuvent toujours protester, du moment qu'ils n'essayent pas de me tuer. »

« Oui, je pense que le cas de Theo sera un bon exemple. » Malfoy eut l'air nostalgique pendant un instant. « Tu comprends pourquoi est-ce qu'on l'aurait soutenu ? Je n'avais honnêtement aucune idée que c'était lui qui t'avait attaqué dans les couloirs, je te promets.

Harry acquiesça. « Je ne pourrais jamais savoir tout ce que vous avez enduré l'année dernière, » dit-il, et il serra les mains de Malfoy. « Mais ce n'est pas une raison de vouloir s'en prendre à moi _physiquement_ , n'est-ce pas ? »

« Tu as raison, » répondit Malfoy. « Je suis le seul qui devrait pouvoir le faire. » Il fit un pas en avant, et Harry réalisa que sa respiration s'était accélérée et que Malfoy avait regard prédateur. « En fait, je pense que j'aimerais même le refaire là tout de suite. »

Harry sourit et, juste pour tester ce que cela faisait, juste pour entendre comment ça sonnait, il dit : « Draco. »

 _Draco_ l'embrassa au point d'en faire tourner la tête d'Harry et de le faire tomber à genoux. Là, ses mains s'immiscèrent déjà dans les robes de Malfoy.

Il était celui qui avait commencé, ce qui voulait aussi dire qu'il était responsable pour les heures de retenue qu'ils reçurent lorsque McGonnagal sortit de son bureau et les trouva là enroulés l'un contre l'autre, en sueur comme jamais et _surtout_ pratiquement nus.

Voir à quel point Draco ne pouvait pas _le_ lâcher des yeux, même lorsque McGonagall cria, assura Harry qu'il pourrait supporter bien plus que des retenues, du moment que Draco était là.

Et si Draco essayait de s'enfuir, ou s'il quelqu'un essayait de l'arracher de force…

Il y aurait toujours les menottes.

.

 ** _Fin_**

.

.


End file.
